Going Rogue
by eternal mist
Summary: After getting into a fight with his Uncle, Wally runs away from home. Angry and depressed, Wally accepts Trickster's and Pied Piper's offer to join the rogues. Will he snap out of it in time? Or is the allure of darkness to strong for the speedster...
1. Prologue

Fan fiction Project

Going Rogue

Summary: After a fight with his Uncle, Wally runs away from home. Taking the Trickster's and Pied Piper's advise Wally joins the Rogues. Will he come to his senses in time, or is the allure of darkness too strong for the speedster?

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. I only own my plot and any OC's I decide to add.

Mist: Here we go again, a brand new fanfic.

Whistle: You're probably all wondering why we're starting a new fanfic while we still have two to work on.

Mist: Well, my writing teacher gave me the assignment to… write a fanfic!

Whistle: Imagine the teacher's surprise when she heard that Mist does this on her own.

Mist: I'm going to begin now, but don't worry, as soon as this project is over I'll get back to work on Trace Memory and Fun and Games. And be nice, this is the first time I've written a story for Young Justice and I'm still not a master at First Person POV.

^o^

Prologue

^o^

(Wally/Kid Flash's POV)

I held my breath as I glanced around the pile of rubble that had once been a building. I was still trying to figure out how I had managed to get myself into this mess in the first place. It was just a recon mission… Get in. Get the stolen tech. Get out.

Yet here I was. Leg caught under a metal pillar, hoping desperately that my friends will find me before Klarion or Sportmaster do.

How were we supposed to know that it was a trap? That the stolen technology was being used to create a bomb to kill us. I guess I should just be glad I survived, and that I was the only one in the building when the bomb went off. Even if I was now trapped underground.

I groaned as I rested my head on the rubble, allowing my tired eyes to shut. My head feels like it's in a blender! Now that I think about it, that rock that knocked me out for a few minutes earlier probably gave me a concussion.

With that cheery thought I forced my eyes open again and began reciting the names of the planets in my head to try and stay awake.

I wound up going through every planet and their moons before someone found me. Now if I could only go back in time…

I tried desperately to make myself invisible by moving some of the rubble around, but judging from the smirk on the damned Witch Boy's face I had already been seen.

Klarion chuckled at my attempts and walked over to me casually. "Now what do we have here?" He mocked. "Is the little speedster stuck?"

I glared at him with all my strength; no way was I going to let the jerk scare me! "Shut up, Klarion!" I snapped at him, causing my head to hurt even more.

Klarion chuckled at me again, his pale skin almost looking blue in the dim light. "You're in no condition to be making orders," His smirk widened at an impossible angle, resembling his horn-shaped hair.

I clenched my fists; not for the first time wishing I could vibrate my molecules through solid matter like my uncle can. "My friends will find me!" I told Klarion, but part of me wondered if I was trying to convince myself more than him.

The Witch Boy responded by rolling his eyes at me. "You sidekicks sure are stupid," he mocked.

My body shook visibly in anger. "Don't. Call. Me. A. Sidekick!" I snapped at him, throwing a rock at him with all my might.

Klarion snapped his fingers and the rock disintegrated before it could even get close to him. "Is that the best you've got?" He mocked me again. "Guess you really are your teams weakest link!"

"I am NOT weak!" I objected.

Klarion took a step towards me and I jerked back on reflex. "Then why are you afraid of me?" He asked, still smirking.

I continued to glare at him, but bit my tongue. I didn't know what he was trying to do, but I wasn't going to play his game.

Klarion frowned when I failed to answer him. "Nothing to say, huh?" He asked me. "Very well. I guess I'll just kill you now."

He snapped his finger again and a ball of red energy appeared in his hands.

I clenched my eyes shut, expecting extreme pain. But it never came. When I heard the sound of something hitting the wall I opened one eye to see what was happening.

To my shock and relief I saw my uncle, the Flash, standing a little ways away from me. Klarion picking himself off the floor. I guess that the Flash must have smashed right into him!

"U- Flash!" I called out to get his attention, almost slipping up and calling him 'Uncle Barry.'

The Flash looked over to me and zoomed over. "You ok, Kid Flash?" He asked me, concerned.

"My leg's caught," I told him, a little embarrassed. "But other than that I'm fine."

He sighed in relief. "Just hang on a few more moments," He told me, "I'm going to deal with this creep than I'll get you out of here."

I nodded in understanding.

The flash smiled at me before racing over to battle Klarion again.

I allowed myself to sigh in relief, glad that someone had found me in time. With this thought in mind I rested my head back in the rubble; surprised by how comfortable rock is when you're exhausted.

This was my last thought before I fell asleep…

^o^

Mist: Well here is the beginning for Wally. Next chapter will be about their fight.

Whistle: And before you all start acting all paranoid. NO! The story will not turn out to be his comatose dream. He is very much wide awake during the course of his actions.

Mist: Which will be hilarious!

Whistle: In any case, if there's something you'd like to see, tell us and we'll try to incorporate it into the story

Mist: But more on that later!

Both: Please review!


	2. arguments lead to betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, nor will I ever. If I did then every episode would revolve around Wally, now wouldn't it?

Mist: As promised, Chapter one is here!

Whistle: Hopefully done on time for once.

Mist: I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed for your kind words. So here's a shout out to you all! You rule guys!

Whistle: I think what they really want if for you to start typing the story.

Mist: Oh, right… story begin! (Please excuse any characters acting OOC. Keep in mind what's going on and you'll see why I'm doing what I'm doing)

^o^

Chapter one: Arguments lead to betrayal

^o^

(Wally/Kid Flash's POV)

I'm not sure how long I slept for, but when I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I was no longer lying on the cold ground with a pillar trapping my leg. To my relief, I found that I was lying in a familiarly soft bed.

Forcing my still tired eyes to open I looked around the too bright room to find that I was back in my room.

Sighing with relief I shut my eyes again; only to open them in another moment when I heard the door open.

Using my elbows as support I managed to get my body into a half-seated half-lying down position, allowing me to see who had opened the door.

It was Uncle Barry, no longer in his 'The Flash' costume, when he saw me he smiled. A relieved look on his face that made me wonder how long I had been unconscious for.

"Hey, Uncle Barry," I greeted sleepily.

In a Flash my uncle was beside me. "Hey kid, how are you feeling?" He asked me, sounding more than a little concerned.

"I feel fine," I told him as I forced myself into a seated position, leaning ever so slightly on my pillow. "A little sore though."

Uncle Barry sighed in relief. "That's good to hear," He told me, "I was worried sick about you."

"How long was I out for?" I asked him, curiously.

"Three days," He said gravely.

I gulped. "That long?" I asked, hoping desperately that he was just joking.

Uncle Barry shook his head, solidifying the truth. "When you first passed out I took you into intensive care," He told me, "But all your vitals were fine. The doctors couldn't figure out why you wouldn't wake up. Since you seemed fine enough I was allowed to take you home."

"I'm fine now," I assured him. "Just remind me not to be in an exploding building ever again!"

Uncle Barry nodded gravely at me. "I won't," He told me, "From now on you won't be going on any more missions with the team."

"What?" I screeched in surprise, jerking forwards. He had to be kidding!

Right?

"It's too dangerous for you," He continued, "If I hadn't shown up in time you would have died! There is no way I'm letting you put yourself in danger like that again!"

"That won't happen again!" I tried to reason with him.

"This isn't up for debate!" Uncle Barry snapped at me. "From now on you're staying here, in Central, where I can keep an eye on you!"

I felt rage bubble up inside me. "You can't do this!" I snapped back.

"I can and I have!" He told me, "I've already spoken to the rest of the league about this and they've agreed to accept my decision."

"But I don't want to leave the team!" I pleaded with him.

"Wally, listen to me-"

"No!" I interrupted him, glaring hatefully at him, "You listen to me!"

"Wally, you could have died out there!" He snapped at me.

"I don't care!" I snapped at him.

There was a brief moment of silence

Uncle Barry sighed into his hand. "This isn't up for discussion," He finally said. "You will not be going back to the team."

I continued to glare at him. "You're not the boss of me," I growled at him.

"Actually, I am," Uncle Barry reminded me. He was about to say something else but as he went to open his mouth again the phone rang. "I'll be right back," He said quickly before sprinting out of the room.

I glared at the closed door for a moment before forcing myself out of bed, trying my hardest to ignore my aching muscles. I locked the door and looking around my room, finding my eyes trailing to my closet.

I scribbled out a quick note saying something along the lines of 'Going for a run, be home soon' before quickly changing out of my P.J.'s and into my 'Kid Flash' costume.

Without a second thought I snuck out of my room by climbing out the window and climbing down the walls by clinging to some broken tiles before eventually jumping onto a tree and getting down that way. Once on the ground I sped away from the house and into the streets to clear my head.

^o^

I had to stop running when I got to the outskirts of town from hunger. Fortunately I still had a snack hidden in my compartment so I soon found myself relaxing on a fallen tree nomming away.

I was just finishing up when I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I jumped up in surprise and spun around, expecting to see Uncle Barry, and was semi-relieved to find the Trickster and Pied Piper.

But that did beg the question, what did they want?

Before I had the chance to ask them what they were doing Trickster lunged at me and started hugging me. "Hi!" He greeted happily.

"Is he off his meds?" I asked Pied Piper.

Pied Piper shrugged. "Probably," He told me.

Trickster pulled away from me and frowned at Pied Piper. "Hey, I'm lucid right now!" He objected before hugging me again. "I'm just soooo glad to see Baby Flash alive!"

I felt my eye twitch at the 'Baby Flash' comment but instead said. "Ya, I can see that."

"We were shocked when we heard what happened to you," Pied Piper told me. "You should have been more careful, at least gone in there with back up."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Thanks for the advice, mom," I joked at him.

"Well someone needs to remind you to take care of yourself," He reminded me.

"You sound like the Flash," I frowned at him, bitterness lacing my words from my earlier argument with my uncle.

My bitterness did not go unnoticed by Pied Piper. "Did you two have a fight?" He asked me curiously.

"He's pulled me off the team," I told him, wondering why I was even confiding in a villain but finding myself not caring, "Says it's too 'dangerous'. He thinks I can't take care of myself!"

"We both know that isn't true," The Pied Piper agreed with me. "You're resourceful. Getting trapped was a fluke; I doubt it will ever happen again."

"That's what I tried to tell him!" I agreed with him, glad that someone, even a rogue, could see this the way I did. "But he NEVER listens!"

Trickster looked up at me. "Then why don't you come stay with us?" He asked me, hopefully.

His statement took me aback, I found myself unable to come up with a proper response.

"That's a great idea Trickster," Pied Piper agreed with his teammate, before bringing his attention back to me. "It will give you time to clear your head. You know, think over your life."

"I'm not joining the Rogues," I told him definitely, but part of me couldn't help but be tempted by the offer…

"Why not?" Trickster asked me. "It's not like the Flash is good to you."

"Trickster has a point kid," Pied Piper told me, sounding more serious than I have ever heard him before. "The Flash doesn't appreciate you. Doesn't listen to you. He treats you like a _sidekick_. You deserve better than that. You deserve to be on a team that gets you."

"He's not that bad…" I told him, but I felt more like I was trying to convince myself more than him.

Pied Piper put a hand on my shoulder. "Become a Rogue," He insisted. "We won't yell at you, or try to control you. You will be free from the Flash's shadow."

"I'm not his shadow," I protested.

"You're called 'Kid Flash'," Pied Piper pointed out.

"But…" I tried to object, but my mind came up empty.

"We have lots of fun!" Trickster told me.

"You're the bad guys!" It was a weak objection, but it was the last one I had left.

"So?" Pied Piper asked me. "That doesn't mean we aren't better for you. It doesn't mean we won't be a better family."

I lowered my head, their words swimming around in my head.

"Come home with us," Pied Piper continued to insist. "Even if just for tonight to see what it's like to be one of us. If in the morning you want to go back to the Flash, then we won't try and stop you."

I thought it over for a minute. "One night?" I asked for confirmation.

"That's all we ask," Pied Piper promised.

"I can live with that," I gave in finally.

"Yay!" Trickster squeaked. "This is gonna be the best sleepover ever!"

I should be hitting myself for being stupid enough to agree to this, but for some reason I'm happy. Besides, it's only for one night right? Then I go home. What's the worst that could happen?

Why do I have the feeling that I just jinxed myself?

^o^

Mist: Ok chappy is done!

Whistle: And on time for once, I'm impressed

Mist: I hope I didn't make any spelling mistakes

Whistle: You're fine

Mist: Ok!

Both: Please review. And if you have any requests for what should happen to him during the 'sleepover' let us know!


	3. Sleepover pt2: Welcome to the Family

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Young justice, the Rogues, or any references I make, how did you guess?

Mist: Ok, new chappy is here. Once again I'd like to thank everyone for their kind review; it really helps to motivate me to write faster.

Whistle: Which considering how lazy she is, is really saying something.

Mist: Hey! I'm not that lazy!

Whistle: Sure you're not…

Mist: Also, new episode. Where the hell is Wally? THEY BETTER HAVE NOT KILLED HIM!

Whistle: And what the hell is up with the sudden change of timeline? It's so freakin stupid!

Mist: I'm gonna start the story before he gets violent

^o^

Chapter Two: Sleepover pt2: Welcome to the Rogue family

^o^

(Wally/Kid Flash's POV)

I wasn't quite sure what to expect when I arrived at the Rogue's hideout. (This is an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town for the record). So, I guess I wasn't all that surprised when Pied Piper and Trickster led me into the main room and found some of the older members of the Rogue's playing darts.

"We're back!" Trickster declared happily.

The adults in the room turned at the sound of Trickster's loud voice and each had their own unique look of confusion when they saw me.

Looking around I recognized Captain Cold, Heatwave, Captain Boomerang, Weather Wizard, and Mirror Master.

Pied Piper walked over to the adults and whispered something in Captain Cold's ear.

Captain cold nodded at Pied Piper before turning to face the other Rogues. "Kid Flash will be staying over here tonight," he told them.

Mirror Master was the first to respond to this. "Why?" He asked simply.

With that the majority of the Rogues turned to look at me for an explanation. "Well… umm…" I started nervously. "I- Uh… I had a fight with the Flash," I finally managed to say, but the next part slid past so easily, it scared me. "I'm thinking about joining your team. Pied Piper and Trickster suggested I stay here for the night while I thought things over…" I mumbled out.

I expected someone to start laughing at me, but everyone shrugged in understanding.

"Fine enough," Captain Boomerang said, "Just no givin' out the location of our base, got it Kid?"

I nodded at him. "I won't tell a soul," I promised.

"Ok then," Captain Cold smiled at me. "How about the three of you go and hang out in the TV room, we'll call you when it's time for dinner."

"Sounds good," Pied Piper agreed before motioning for Trickster and I to follow him. "This way."

^o^  
I wanted to make a joke about how Pied Piper was leading Trickster and I around, but as nice as they were being to me, we were still technically enemies. I don't want to give them a reason to hate me –I do a good enough job of that at the cave when talking to my team.

My team…

I feel like I'm betraying them by being here. But… it's not my fault, right? I mean, if they really cared about me they would have found a way to convince Uncle Berry to let me stay on the team, right? Maybe Klarion was right… maybe I really was the teams weakest link.

Trickster turned to face me, a concerned look on his face. "Are you feeling ok?" He asked me, apparently having picked up on my depression, "You look upset…"

"I was just thinking about my old team," Damn, it was weird to say that…

Trickster nodded in understanding. "It sucks when you are forced to say goodbye to your friends," he agreed with me. "That's why I think it's better if you stay here with us. That way you won't ever have to say goodbye again."

"Until I get arrested," I told him jokingly.

"Nah," he waved it off. "We'll just bust you out then!"

I laughed at his logic, or lack of. "But, don't you ever regret joining the Rogues?" I asked him, "I mean, you just seem so nice. How on earth did you wind up a villain?"

Trickster smiled at me. "These guys are like my family," he told me, happily.

"What happened to your real family?" I asked him, curious of his past.

"They ditched me," Trickster shrugged.

My eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"They ditched me," Trickster repeated, "I'm to young to remember the details though. Captain Cold found me and brought me to the Rogues and they became my new family."

"That's harsh," I told him sympathetically.

Trickster laughed at me. "Don't worry about my old problems!" He told me, "I'm long over it!"

I was about to say that it still wasn't fair when Pied Piper announced that we had arrived.

I looked around the medium sized room and found a coffee table, two beat up old couches, some books scattered around, and an old-looking TV. Of course there was always the chance that the TV was just poorly maintained.

I tried to imagine some of the Rogues trying to fix a TV, but decided it was more realistic to think they would just kidnap an electrician instead.

Piped Piper and Trickster popped down on either end of a couch, leaving the middle open.

"Take a seat," Pied Piper told me, motioning to the middle seat.

I was tempted to sit on the other couch, but I had the feeling that if I did that Trickster might start crying. I really didn't want to deal with a crying Trickster so I sat down in the middle like they wanted me to.

Pied Piper smiled at me when I sat down and flicked on the TV with a remote and flipped through a few channels before settling on an episode of 'Bones'. I found it kind of ironic for criminals to be watching a crime show. I wonder how they'd react to the Flash being a forensic scientist.

That's when a thought occurred to me. "Damn it!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Pied Piper and Trickster asked me at the same time.

"I left a note in my room saying I'd be home soon," I told them, "Flash will freak if I don't call him."

Pied Piper gave me a 'You have got to be kidding me, that's what you were freaking out about?' look before saying. "So?"

"I'm gonna be in enough trouble for running off in the first place," I told him, "Maybe I should go home quickly and-"

"No!" Trickster squeaked out. "You can't leave! If you go back he won't let you go!"

"But-"

"Trickster has a point, Kid," Pied Piper interrupted me, "If you go back now he won't ever let you go. That's why we suggested you spend the night here while you're still thinking things over."

"But he's got to be worried sick by now," I objected.

"Then let him worry," Pied Piped told me, arms crossed. "Maybe that will teach him not to try and control you. But why you'd even want to go back to him is beyond me."

Trickster pulled out a psychology book from on the floor and passed it to Pied Piper. "Will this help?" He asked.

Pied Piper laughed at Trickster and patted him on the head before taking the book. "Sure," he told him, "I'll read this later. Ok?"

Trickster nodded, a happy grin on his face, looking pleased with himself for being helpful.

I looked back and forth between the two of them. They were so weird, but they seemed really happy. Were they always like this? Is this why they stay with the Rogues? Maybe I've been misjudging them…

Pied Piper turned to grin at me. "See, Kid?" He asked me, "Isn't this how a family is supposed to act?"

I found myself nodding in agreement.

Trickster started hugging me again. "Yay!" He squeaked. "Baby Flash is a part of our family!"

I opened my mouth to object but Pied Piper interrupted me.

"That he is!" He agreed with Trickster. "But we can't keep calling him 'Kid Flash' then. That's a side kick name."

"So we're permanently changing it to 'Baby Flash'?" Trickster asked hopefully.

"Uh, no," Pied Piper told Trickster. "I was thinking of something without 'Flash' in it."

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked them, wondering how this went from maybe to 'welcome to the family'.

"Of course," Pied Piper told me, grinning wider. "So what's your suggestion?"

That's not what I meant…

"How about…" Trickster started. "Baby Speedster!"

"No!" Piped Piper and I snapped at the same time.

No way in hell was I going to be called anything with 'Baby' in the name.

Trickster shrank back for a second before bursting into laughter. I didn't know what was so funny, but with Trickster it's better not to ask.

"You both know that there's no guarantee that I'm joining you, right?" I asked them, hoping that my willingness to be here wasn't being mistaken for an 'I wan't to join you'.

"Perhaps," Pied Piper admitted. "But I know you'll make the right decision in the end."

Trickster nodded in agreement with his teammate. "Ya!" He said, "Then we can all go on crime spree's together!"

"Joy," I droned, twirling my finger.

Pied Piper chuckled at me. "I'd like to see that, a violent speedster," Pied Piper grinned. "That gives me idea!"

I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "What?" I asked him, both frightened and curious.

"A new name for you," Pied Piper told me.

"What did you come up with?" I asked him, hoping it was actually cool. I know Trickster will agree with whatever he says, so I'll be out voted.

"Tell us, tell us!" Trickster demanded, giggling.

"Blitz," Piped Piper declared. "From now on your criminal name will be Blitz."

"Blitz?" I echoed, feeling the new name on my tongue.

"That's an awesome name!" Trickster declared, "And it starts with a 'B'! Now I can do an alliteration!"

"Excuse me?" I asked him, unsure of what he was even talking about now.

"Baby Blitz!" He giggled, hugging me again.

I face-palmed. "You have got to be kidding me," I groaned in annoyance.

Pied Piper laughed at me. "Welcome to the family, Blitz."

What have I gotten myself into?

^o^

Mist: Ok, another chapter done.

Whistle: Sorry this took so long

Mist: I'll try to be quicker

Whistle: Next chapter will be the rest of the sleepover, this was getting a little long so we decided to divide it into parts.

Both: Please review!


	4. Sleepover pt2: Free Falling

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Young Justice, or any references I make.

Mist: Ok, here we go, another chapter in the making!

Whistle: It's amazing how fast she types when the deadline is in sight.

Mist: Don't remind me…

Whistle: Someone has to, now get this story started.

Mist: (**salutes)** Yes sir!

^o^

Chapter 3: Sleepover pt2: Free falling

^o^

(Wally/Kid Flash POV)

After my apparent renaming Trickster, Pied Piper, and I all sat around and watched TV for about an hour or so before Captain Cold came in to tell us dinner was ready. Dinner was fine, as far as dinners with crazy villains go, and I thought it was going to go by without too much event. Then again I should have guessed that Trickster would say something stupid…

Dinner was just about over when Trickster suddenly began tapping the table loudly.

Captain Cold sighed at Trickster. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" he asked the impatient clown-themed boy.

"No," Trickster frowned, "I have an announcement!"

Mirror Master sighed as well. "Please tell me you haven't created another self-exploding toy…"

Trickster shook his head. "It's about Baby Flash," He told them, getting their attention. "We've given him his new villain name! Blitz!"

The adult Rogues looked surprised, but I could have sworn they were smirking slightly. I shrugged it off though; it's probably just because I've had such a bad opinion of them for so long. Even my sight is getting distorted.

But I still couldn't let Trickster say much, I'm not even sure if I want to join the Rogues. "What Trickster means to say," I shoot Trickster a warning glance, "Is they've decided what to call me IF I join you guys."

Pied Piper rolled his eyes at me. "You'll have to excuse Blitz," He told them with a sigh, using my 'new name'. "He, for whatever reason, still has a sense of loyalty to the Flash."

"Well Flash used to control him, right?" Trickster asked sweetly, "Isn't that called 'Stockholm syndrome'?"

My eye twitched at that insult. "I do not have Stockholm syndrome!" I snapped at him. "I was NOT being abused."

"Denial," Trickster chirped, my reaction apparently amusing him.

I face-palmed.

"For once, Trickster's right," Captain Cold told me. "Forcefully controlling someone's actions IS a form of abuse. Whether you want to believe it or not."

"Poor Baby Blitz," Trickster whined as he rushed over to hug me.

I tried to respond, but my mind just couldn't decide what to feel. One half of me wanted to yell at them, tell them to take back what they said about the flash. I wanted to leave, and never come back. To call them liars and a few other choice words Flash would not approve of. Yet the other half of me believed them. This half of me wanted to cry into the Trickster's shoulder just to cry. This part of me agreed with everything Pied Piper, Trickster, and Captain Cold were telling me.

What is wrong with me?

I shouldn't be having these thoughts. I've never thought things over this much before… My head feel's like it's splitting in two and I cant figure out what I want any more.

I looked around at the Rogues. They were all giving me pitied looks; as though they were looking at a victim of abuse.

But I'm not!

Sure some of their words may be true. Ya, Flash wanted to keep me locked in the city permanently. Yes, I was no longer allowed near my friends; but… that's just him showing he cares about me!

Right?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over and saw Pied Piper. He looked more than a little concerned.

"I know that it's hard to deal with now," He told me softly, "But trust me. The Flash doesn't truly care about you, he only wants to control you. That's why he's smothering you."

"That's…" I wanted to say 'that's not true' but it was becoming painfully obvious that it was.

"You shouldn't be caged up in one town," He continued, "You need to be free. With us, you will feel true freedom. Not the false kind you used to have."

I lowered my head. "You don't understand," I objected weakly.

Pied Piper raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't I?" He asked me. "It's not that different than why I ran away from my parents. They always kept me locked in, but that wasn't true love. They wanted to keep me in my place; just like the Flash wants to do to you."

"I didn't know…" Is that what my life sounds like to him?

Pied Piper smiled at me. "We're all rejects of society here," He told me. "No real families of our own, we decided to make a big happy family here. And we want you to be a part of it…"

I didn't know what to say. I looked around at the encouraging smiles and hopeful looks; particularly from Trickster whom had yet to stop hugging my arm.

"Please stay with us?" Trickster tried hopefully.

"We won't try to control you," Mirror Master promised me. "Or force you to do missions until you're ready."

"And I'm sure the only one gonna smother ya is Trickster," Captain Boomerang laughed.

"I…" What could I say? Urh, I wish this headache would go away soon so I could think.

"You wont ever have to worry about having to leave," Weather Wizard told me, "Because no one will try to make you. Well, Flash might, but who cares what he says?"

I was a little surprised by how much they wanted me to live with them permanently, for me to become a Rogue. I just had to say three words, just a simple 'I'll join you' and I'll be one of them. But can I really betray Uncle Barry and the rest of the league like this?

I think I already know the answer…

"What do you say?" Pied Piper asked me, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Are you ready to become a Rogue?"

I looked around one final time before answering. "I'll join you," I finally answered him, "Now can someone detach Trickster from me?"

Captain Cold laughed at me. "Welcome to the Rogues Kid- I mean, Blitz," He grinned at me. "Sorry, Trickster hugs come with membership."

I grinned back.

"YAY! Baby Blitz is one of us now!" Trickster cheered, happily oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Ya," I almost whispered, "I guess I am."

"You made the right decision," Pied Piper told me, squeezing my shoulder slightly.

"I know," I answered, grinning up at him.

^o^

I'm still trying to figure out exactly what happened at dinner. To be honest I almost feel like I was possessed after what I just agreed to.

"I'm a traitor…" I mumbled to myself as I looked around the room. My eyes stopped as I looked at a clock.

It was already 2 am, way past my bedtime, but I couldn't find it in myself to fall asleep.

Once again I looked around the rather plain room.

It was one of the Rogues' spare bedrooms, but now Trickster has painted 'Blitz's Room' on the door and declared it's my bedroom. So far it only has a plain white bed, a dresser and a desk in it; but Pied Piper promised me that we were going out tomorrow to get some decorations and toys for me (Needless to say Trickster added the toys comment) with some of the money they got from their last successful heist… when the Flash and I were out of town.

But I guess there's no more 'the Flash and I' anymore. From now on it's going to be Blitz VS the Flash.

Still not sure what to make of that…

With that not so cheery thought I curled back under my blanket to try and get some sleep. Something tells me tomorrow is going to be a long day…

Mist: Sorry this isn't all that long, but class is about to end and I want to get this posted quickly.

Whistle: Next chapter will be longer

Mist: Sorry for any mistakes

Both: Please review.


	5. Regrets and Pancake silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, nor will I ever. Understand?

Mist: And not we're back with another chappy

Whistle: Damned deadlines on Friday, don't think we're gonna make it Mist

Mist: I'll just make a shortened ending for the teacher if that happens. Wont be as good as the ones you guys are reading, but it should work.

Whistle: Good plan, now start typing

Mist: Got it

Mist (again): You'll also notice that facts in this story are slightly different then in the mainstream DC universe. Partly because this IS in earth-16 like the show and there really isn't much obvious there. Also this will help the story move along.

^o^

Chapter four: Regret and pancake silence

^o^

(Wally/Blitz's POV)

I don't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I knew I awoke to the sound of knocking at my door. I looked around and was slightly disappointed to find that the events of yesterday did in fact happen.

I was a Rogue.

I was a traitor.

With a heavy sigh I called out, "It's unlocked!"

The door opened and Pied Piper stepped in. I almost didn't recognize him at first, though, as he was in his civvies. Fortunately he didn't look all that different. Even if he was now wearing jeans, sneakers, and a green golf-T.

"Morning, Blitz," He greeted me, smiling happily.

"Morning…" I yawned lazily.

"Bad sleep?" He asked me, an amused glint in his eyes.

I nodded at him. "Always have had a hard time sleeping in strange places," I admitted.

Pied Piper laughed at me. "You'll get used to it here soon enough," He promised me, "Especially when we decorate your room."

I smiled back at him. "I take it we'll be heading into town after breakfast?" I asked him.

Pied Piper nodded at me. "Yep," he responded. "I have some old clothes that are about your size you can have, if you want. But you can't really go shopping in your costume."

"Oh…" I mumbled out, suddenly it occurred to me that I'd have to take off my costume sometime.

"You don't have to tell us your secret identity yet if you don't want to," Pied Piper told me. "I understand that this is all still very new and scary to you. So take all the time you need."

I nodded at him, but then a thought occurred to me. I've always been able to find out their identities. After all, all I have to do is check prison data bases and I'd know them all. But to me they were always the Rogues.

Pied Piper has always just been Pied Piper to me. But who is he now?

"What's your real name?" I asked him, unable to hold back my curiosity.

Pied Piper grinned at me. "Name's Hartley," He told me.

I grinned back, feeling a lot closer to him than I did before. "I'm Wally," I told him automatically. Barely realizing what I just did.

Pied Piper's –no, Hartley's –grin grew even wider as he reached over and hugged me. "You trust me," He said, sounding beyond happy. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

I just told him my secret identity…

I really am a traitor…

Hartley noticed me looking down and released me from his hug. "What's wrong?" He asked me, a concerned edge in his tone.

"I'm a traitor," I whispered.

Hartley rolled his eyes at me before ruffling my hair. "Keep it out of your mind," He advised me, "The guilt will go away soon enough. Just let yourself be happy."

"It's hard," I told him, clenching my fist. "I… I didn't know what I was saying yesterday. I think I made a mistake."

Hartley shook his head at me. "You're thinking to much," He told me. "Just let it go…"

"I'm not sure I can," I told him, uncertainty clouding my mind.

"Sure you can," He chuckled at me, "Just follow my lead. Trust me, you've made the right decision. Now let's get you into some civvies."

With that he pulled me to my feet and led me out the door and across the hall to his own room. Once inside I looked around and found that the walls and floor were covered in posters, musical instruments, and weapons. His bed sheets were black with little white music notes.

While I was looking around Hartley had gone into his closet and pulled out a plastic tote.

"This has my old clothes in it," He told me, "Take it to your room and find something to wear for today. Breakfast should be done by then. Do you remember the way to the dinning room? I can come up to get you if you want."

I shook my head at him. "I remember the way," I told him before grabbing the tote and dragging it over to my room.

Once in my room I let out a loud sigh, trying to clear my head. Why was I even doing this? I have to go home to Uncle Barry! Right?

I barely even know who I am anymore. I always thought I was the good guy, that I'd ALWAYS be the good guy. Yet here I am, the newest Rogue. I'm not Kid Flash, I'm Blitz.

A criminal.

OK, so I haven't done any crimes yet, but I will. Maybe I'll do worse. Hartley seems to be able to convince me to do anything. He got me here after all.

With another loud sigh I opened the tote and pulled out an old pair of sneakers, worn out jeans, and a red hoodie. The hoodie was a little big on me, but it was warm and comfortable, so I decided to keep it on. After that I went down the hall to use the bathroom before heading down into the dining room.

^o^

Everyone was seated at the dinning room table eating pancakes by the time I arrived. Trickster had immediately forced me to sit down next to him before running over to get my breakfast for me.

Trickster was also wearing civvies, meaning he was going to be going shopping with Hartley and I after breakfast. He was wearing a bright orange t-shirt with buttons sewn onto it randomly, sneakers, and pale-green pants.

Trickster grinned at me when he sat back down. "Hartley said you told him your name," He chirped. "Can I know it too?"

Well, I had already given one villain my name today, why not the whole team? "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours," I told him playfully, knowing he would love the game.

Trickster's eyes lit up in excitement. "Yay!" He squeaked. "Ok, my name's James! Now tell me yours!"

"Wally," I answered shortly, but it still made him jump up in excitement.

"Yay!" He squeaked away, "I know Baby Blitz's real name!"

The adult Rogues laughed at us.

"What are your names?" I asked them, still unable to get over my curiosity.

"We'll tell you later," Captain Cold promised me, "When we're sure you're staying with us. Hartley told us you've been having doubts. We're not going to get our hopes up yet."

I nodded in understanding, yet I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"He's just in denial still," Trickster, or James now I guess, brushed it off. "He'll be just fine in a few days!"

"Let's hope your right Trickster," Mirror Master told him, "It'd be a darn shame to lose him now, after how hard we've been trying to get him away from his abuser."

"Flash wasn't-" I tried to object but James stopped me by shoving a pancake in my mouth.

"Denial," He laughed as he shoved another pancake in my mouth. "But don't you worry, we'll take care of you AND help you get out of denial! Then we can all be happy!"

There is something seriously wrong with this guy…

^o^

Needless to say I wasn't allowed to get a single word out for the rest of breakfast. It wouldn't have been so bad, if they weren't trying to 'help me deal with my denial' throughout it all.

The scary thing is though; I'm starting to believe them.

Even in my mind, try as I might, I can't defeat their logic.

So I guess it all comes down to the final thing; Uncle Barry didn't really care about me. They're right. The Rogues are my family now. Not him. Not the team. The Rogues.

So why does it hurt so bad to think about it?

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind as Hartley and James led me to the exit. The latter being more than a little excited at the idea of going shopping.

"What do I do if I run into a family member?" I asked them; interrupting James ranting about how much fun they are going to have.

Hartley looked back at me and shrugged. "Just ignore them," He advised. "I could lend you a hat to hide behind if you want. But this is a big city. You probably won't run into them."

"If you say so," I told him before following into step with them.

Hartley grinned at me. "You worry too much," He told me, "You just need to chill."

I nodded at him. "I'll try," I promised him as we continued walking.

It was already eleven by the time we arrived in town, and it was Wednesday. Because of this I raised my hood up over my hair nervously. Last thing I wanted to do was to be recognized as a skipper. How will I explain that if I decide to ditch these two and run home?

But why would I even want to do that?

Before I could think about it more a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned around at the same time Hartley and James did. The other two having apparently also been poked.

I felt my blood run cold as I recognized the man.

"Shouldn't you kids be in school…" The voice trailed off as he looked at my face, recognizing me. "Hey, aren't you Barry's nephew?"

Fate's a jerk, even in the none literal sense…

^o^

Mist: Sorry for the cliffhanger!

Whistle: Class is about to end again. Have to upload it. You know how it is.

Mist: You wont have to wait long, though; the next chapter will be up tomorrow

Whistle: You're just zooming through this aren't you?

Mist: Deadlines coming up. Got to move as fast as a speedster.

Whistle: Then enough with the commentary.

Both: Please review!


	6. Eyes wide shut

Disclaimer: *looks around at everyone* you have got to be kidding me. If I owned young justice, Wally would be in EVERY episode, and the time jump would not happen. But I don't, so it did.

Mist: OK, here it is, the update. Looks like GG's demon army won't be coming after me today :)

Whistle: No, no they're not

Mist: I'm just hoping I'm typing fast enough; I barely even have time to proof read these.

Whistle: And before people start complaining about me checking for you. My only job is to make sure she writes, it's her job to do a good job

Mist: Which I do! Right guys?

Whistle: We're going to begin now.

Mist: *nods* but first I'd like to thank everyone whose reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me.

Whistle: Also, I apologise for what Mist has done, she was watching way too many episodes of 'The Flash' and couldn't help but add in this dude. You know who I mean.

^o^

Chapter five: with my eyes wide shut

^o^

(Wally/Blitz's POV)

I shifted my feet nervously as I tried to look anywhere but at the adult.

I recognised him all too well. He's Uncle Barry's best friend, Julio Mendez. They work together. I'd recognise his wild hair-style anywhere.

The man looked confused. "It is you, isn't it?" He asked, but from his tone I knew it wasn't a question. "Wally, right? Why aren't you in school?"

"Umm…" I tried to think of a good excuse, but my usually fast moving brain was failing me.

"Who are you?" Hartley asked, sounding a little more than annoyed.

"My names Julio Mendez, I'm a police forensic scientist," He answered him, eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I work with Wally's uncle."

I noticed that James flinched when Julio said the word 'police', not that I could really blame him considering who he is.

Hartley seemed mostly unfazed though. Actually, he looked more annoyed than anything else.

"Then I suggest you go back to work and pretend you didn't see us," Hartley hissed.

I wish he'd make it a little less obvious that he has no respect for authority. But what's a speedster to do?

Julio opened his mouth to answer, but his phone ringing interrupted him. Scowling at Hartley he answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked the person on the other line. "Whoa, Barry, slow down. Listen for a second! He's right here!" There was a small pause before Julio passed me the phone. "It's for you."

I looked at the phone nervously for a second. My hyperactive brain had picked up on who Julio was talking to. I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk to Uncle Barry…

I looked over at Hartley, who sighed at me. "Fine," He told me, "You can talk to him."

I felt an excitement bubble up inside me as I grabbed the phone, but I didn't know why. I didn't have much time to think about it, though, as the voice on the other end wouldn't stop repeating my name.

"I'm right here," I told Uncle Barry, allowing myself to feel a twinge of happiness at getting to talk to him again.

_"Oh, thank god!"_ Uncle Barry's voice exclaimed from the other end of the phone. _"Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you? I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

Wow, overprotective much… "I'm fine," I told him, carefully thinking over what I should say next. "I've been at a friend's house."

Hartley and James grinned at what I said, obviously happy to be called 'friend'.

_"Why didn't you call me?"_ He asked me, sounding betrayed.

Well it wasn't like I didn't ask if I could… "Sorry," I tried, not wanting to explain last night just yet.

_"Wally, where are you right now?"_ He asked me, sounding slightly panicked. _"I'll be right there to pick you up."_

I froze for a moment and looked over at Hartley. He was leaning towards me slightly, listening in on the conversation. He could probably hear it from where he was because my uncle wasn't exactly being all that quiet.

Not that he ever has been.

"Hang up the phone," Hartley ordered me.

"But…" I objected, but my words fell flat as Hartley glared ever so slightly at me.

"Hang up the phone," He repeated, a sharp edge in his tone.

_"Wally?"_ Uncle Barry asked me, _"Who is that?"_

Apparently Hartley isn't all that quiet either.

Hartley kept his eyes level with mine, a dangerous glint in his eyes that I haven't seen since the last time we battled. "Wally, hang up the phone, now," He ordered me slowly, a silent threat hanging in the wind.

_"Wally! Don't listen to him!"_ My uncle's voice screamed at me from the other line. _"Just tell me where you are! Please!"_

I looked back and forth at Hartley and the phone frantically. My mind swirling in my head. It was telling me to listen to Hartley, to hang up the phone and go on my merry way. But something else was telling me to tell Uncle Barry where I was. To hide. To escape from the Rogues.

What is wrong with me? Why am I so conflicted?

"Ok, will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Julio asked, making me aware that he was in fact still here.

James stuck his tongue out at him. "Shut it cop!" He told him before kicking him in the shin.

"Ow!" Julio squeaked as he began hopping on one foot.

I found myself giggling at the sight.

_"Wally? Answer me!" _Uncle Barry snapped at me from the other line, reminding me that I had yet to make a decision.

"Don't answer him, Wally," Hartley told me, placing a hand on my shoulder and shaking it softly. "You don't need your old family anymore. We're your family now."

_"Stay away from my nephew you creep!"_ Uncle Barry snapped at him.

Hartley sighed in annoyance. "You're one of us now, Wally," Hartley reminded me. "This was completely your choice."

I lowered my head. "I'm scared to let go…" I admitted weakly.

"Open your eyes and see reality," Hartley lectured me, "leave the past in the past."

I looked down at the phone in my hand.

"Please don't leave us," James pleaded with me, looking as though he was on the verge of tears.

I looked back down at the phone. "I'm not," I told him.

I closed the phone.

"That's our boy," Hartley laughed, his eyes looking normal again, as he ruffled me hair again.

"Sorry for the scare," I apologized.

"It's ok," James told me, "Just don't ever do it again."

I laughed at him. "I won't," I promised him before tossing the phone over to Julio, who was staring at me wide eyed.

"Just what are you getting yourself into?" He asked me, looking both shocked and panicked, maybe a little scared for my safety.

"He's found a new family," Hartley answered for me, and for some reason I was ok with that. "Is that a crime now?"

Julio scowled at him, but kept his mouth shut.

Hartley grabbed me and James' wrists before dragging us away.

^o^

For a few blocks I stayed silent, content to just let Hartley lead me around like the Pied Piper he was. Of course all calm things have to come to an end. This came in the form of Hartley stopping randomly and pushing me against the wall.

"You're letting your past feeling manipulate you," He told me before I had the chance to ask him what he was doing. "That was the Flash you were talking to, wasn't it?"

I was afraid to answer; I didn't want to betray him! Even if he didn't care about me…

But he does!

Where did that thought come from?

Hartley sighed in frustration. "Wally, we don't care about the Flash's identity," He told me, "We're Central City Rogues; when it comes to capes we deal with the mask, not the person. Now I'm gonna ask you one last time. Was that the Flash you were talking to on the phone?"

I nodded weakly. Finding myself too afraid to do anything else.

"That's what I thought," He growled, but his anger no longer seemed to be directed at me. "He's just playing you, you know? The only thing he's worried about is getting his little sidekick somewhere he can control him. We're the ones who really care; not him."

"Wally," James started, concern written all over his face, "We're just worried about you. If you freak out like that during a fight he might capture you! I don't wanna lose you…"

James began to cry silently.

Hartley released me and wrapped a comforting arm around James. "Don't worry, James," He told him, "We won't let Flash take Wally again."

I lowered my head again. "I'm sorry," I all but whispered.

James looked up at me, wiping away his tears. "It's not your fault you have Stockholm syndrome," he told me, and for once I didn't argue for fear of making him cry again.

"You've been living with your eyes closed for years, just letting the Flash lead you around like a defenseless child," Hartley told me, frowning at the thought. "We know it will take time to adjust to all of this. But we'll be here for you."

I looked up at him, allowing a tear to fall from my eye. "Was I… was I really being controlled all this time?" I asked, not to him in particular, a feeling of dread passing over me.

Hartley didn't answer me; instead he pulled me towards him with his free arm, forcing me into a group hug.

"You're gonna be ok," He finally answered me.

"And we're gonna help you every step of the way!" James promised me.

I allowed myself to smile. I must be the luckiest guy on earth to have made such wonderful friends. Where would I be without them?

^o^

Mist: Hope this turned out ok, I think the ending was a little awkward.

Whistle: How about you have a teacher check it for you at school tomorrow?

Mist: Good Idea Whistle. Ok everyone, I may replace this chapter with an updated version tomorrow at around eleven, so check back then.

Whistle: if you would.

Mist: I can't believe I just did three chapters in one day…

Whistle: I know, I'm in shock.

Mist: Also, (some of you might already know this) sometimes when I'm writing a story the story kind of takes over itself and begins to add things I don't remember adding. I've read through the entire story, and has anyone else noticed that Trickster/James is acting a little… strange?

Whistle: I've noticed too.

Mist: Well, if anyone else notices anything weird about him, please add it in in your review

Both: Until then, good night, and sweet nightmares.


	7. My crazy friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. I only own my plot and any OC's I decide to add. As per usual

Mist: And this would be the next chapter on our list!

Whistle: Which means that you all get to read more.

Mist: Thanks for all the kind review everyone! They make me feel happy.

Whistle: I'm sure all the thanks they need is a new chapter.

Mist: Then I better get to work then!

^o^

Chapter six: My friends are crazy

^o^

(Wally/Blitz's POV)

After that over-emotional event the three of us finally managed to arrive at the mall. Fortunately, that little run-in with Julio was the only blast from the past I had. Even luckier, that no workers asked us why we weren't in school; good thing for uncaring staff, huh?

With this thought I grinned, it was about time I caught a break! These last two days have been way too hectic for me, thank you very much.

I looked over to where James was playing with some toys that were on display. For now the two of us are confined in the toy aisle while Hartley makes a phone call to the other Rogues.

My guess would be that he's telling them about that embarrassing incident where I almost betrayed them.

"Check this out!" James called to me.

I turned my attention back to him and found that he was now doing a handstand on the display.

"Ya, can you do something that wont get us kicked out of the mall?" I asked him, looking around hoping a worker hasn't noticed James.

James laughed at me, but rolled off the display. "Lighten up!" He told me.

"I've just had a little too much excitement for today," I sighed.

James frowned at me. "Are you still thinking about that silly phone call?" He asked me. "You know Hartley told you to forget about it."

I turned away from him. "That's a lot harder than you make it sound," I told him.

James walked over to me. "You don't want to go back, do you?" he asked me, sounding worried.

I shook my head. "No," I told him, "Or at least… I don't think I want to."

James tilted his head in confusion at me.

I took this as a sign that I needed to elaborate. "Whenever I try to think I get this wicked headache that won't go away until I stop thinking," I told him, resting my head in my hands as I felt another headache coming on. "It's happening again…"

James laughed at me. "That's 'cause thinking hurts your brains, silly," He told me, "I used to have the same problem when I was younger. So I stopped thinking."

That was strange… "And you never suspected that something might be wrong?" I asked him, clenching my head as the headache increased.

Something's wrong… very wrong…

"Nope," James chirped happily, oblivious to my current pain. "I'm not much of a thinker. Hartley's better at that kind of stuff. His head never hurts him."

I filed that away for later.

"Just stop thinking," James advised me. "It will stop the pain."

But damn it, I didn't want to stop thinking! I feel like I'm on the verge of an important discovery, and all I have to do is hang on for a few more minutes… but can I last that long?

"Wally?" James tried to get my attention. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head at him, causing it to hurt even more.

"Just let it go," James told me, shaking my shoulder slightly.

"I cant…" I told him, brushing him off, "I wont…"

"Wally," He told me, "You're hurting yourself! Just let it go!"

I finally heeded his words, turning my attention from my own mind to a brightly colored poster on the wall. I stared at it for a few minutes, letting myself fall to the floor as my headache slowly dissipated.

"What is wrong with me?" I mumbled as I continued to stare at the bright colors.

James sighed in relief. "You scared me, Wally," He told me, plopping down beside me.

"Sorry," I mumbled to him, shaking off the rest of my headache.

"You're grounded from thinking," He told me.

I nodded in response, feeling unusually tired.

I was about to ask him what we should do next when I saw Hartley turn the corner and approach us.

"Hey you two," He greeted, grinning, but his grin dropped when he saw us on the floor. "Why are the two of you sitting on the floor?"

"Wally had a bit of a freak out attack," James answered him immediately before I had the chance to come up with a lie. I really didn't want Hartley to know about my headache problem, he'd be constantly worried about me.

Hartley rushed over to us and sat down in front of me. "What happened?" He asked me.

"It was just a small headache," I lied, hoping he'd drop it.

"That was not a small headache," James frowned, "You looked like your head was about to split in two."

Hartley frowned as he looked at me, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you want to go home early?" He asked me worriedly.

I shook my head. "I'm fine now," I told him truthfully, "Just a little tired."

Hartley nodded at me. "Ok," He told me, "But tell me if it gets bad again, ok?"

"Ok," I told him.

"Good boy," He told me, patting my head before standing up. "Let's finish up here."

^o^

After we left the store Hartley stole a cart so we wouldn't have to carry any of the stuff, not that I was all that surprised. Still, it felt weird to be a part of a crime, even one as small as this one. I've never so much as skipped school before this.

At the store we had picked up a few scenery posters, some black sheets with a giant white lightning bolt on it, and matching pillows.

Hartley promised me that when we got back he would help me set up the poster's.

"Do you want to hang out in the park for a bit before heading home?" Hartley asked James and me.

James nodded excitedly. "Yes!" He squeaked out.

"Ok," I answered calmly, my mind more focused on a cloud that was strangely shaped like a star.

Hartley laughed at my distracted response before changing course in the direction of the park.

"Glad to see that you've calmed down," Hartley told me, "I was starting to worry about you."

"This is still really strange to me," I told him nervously, trying not to think about it, as I didn't feel like dealing with another headache. "It's hard to get used to…"

Hartley grinned at me. "You'll get used to it," He promised me.

"We're here!" James declared as he ran ahead and jumped onto the monkey bars.

"Hey look, a monkey on the monkey bars," I joked.

"That he is," Hartley joked with me before sitting down on a bench.

"You aren't going to play?" I asked him.

"Nah," Hartley shook his head. "I need to supervise James, make sure he doesn't hurt himself. He's rather accident prone."

I nodded in understanding before sitting down next to him.

"You don't want to play?" he asked me.

Shook my head. "I'm still not feeling a hundred percent," I told him, "That headache really took a lot out of me."

"Rest as long as you need to," Hartley told me.

"I will," I told him, Leaning back to stare at the sky again.

For a few minutes we just sat there in silence.

"I was worried about you back there," Hartley finally broke the silence. "When you were talking to the Flash on the phone. I was worried you were going to go back to him. I don't think we would have been able to get through to you a second time."

"I stayed," I assured him, hoping to calm him.

Hartley grinned again. "I know," He said. "And I'm real proud of you. It showed true strength to turn away like you did."

I grinned back. "Well with amazing friends like the two of you, how could I not?"

"I'm glad you think of us as friends," Hartley told me. "It means a lot. Especially to James."

"Ya, I think I'm even getting used to his hugs," I grinned even more, glad that the tension had finally lifted.

"Just don't let him hear that," Hartley laughed at me, "Or he might permanently attach himself to you."

I laughed as well. "You guys are still crazy, though," I told him jokingly.

"Well you must be crazy too then!" Hartley grinned at me. "To be friends with crazy people like us."

"So I guess we'll all just have to be crazy together," I told him.

"That we will," Hartley agreed.

With that I turned back to the sky, focusing on not thinking.

James was right; it was better to just let Hartley do the thinking.

^o^

Mist: Oh no! Wally's falling even farther!

Whistle: Into a trap!

Mist: I hope you all liked this chapter; I had a little trouble with the Wally headache scene, so I don't know if it turned out realistically.

Whistle: But really, what is realistic?

Mist: Most of you have already guessed it, so yes. In this story I have it so James was once in the same situation as Wally, only it happened to him when he was much younger

Whistle: We're only mentioning since it's kind of obvious.

Both: Please review your opinions!


	8. Becoming Blitz

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice; if I did, do u honestly think I'd be writing this? No, it would be on TV.

Mist: Ok, new chappy time

Whistle: Please excuse any mistakes, Mist had a math test today and she's still drained from it

Mist: Virtual cookie to anyone who can explain what the 'system of linear inequalities' is.

Whistle: Sounds like something that would break James' brain.

Mist: Lol

Whistle: now back to your regularly scheduled programming

^o^

Chapter seven: Becoming Blitz

^o^

(Wally/Blitz's POV)

After we were done in the park we all decided that we should go home before we run into any more people. Fortunately we somehow managed to avoid all intelligent life on our way back home. Well there was that squirrel that James tried to chase but I'm not sure that counts.

In any case we managed to get back in one piece.

After we arrived we had lunch with the other Rogues, which consisted of grape juice and sandwiches.

Once lunch was over James ran off dragging the adult Rogues behind him, claiming that he was going to go watch some cartoons with them while Hartley helped me move my new things into my room.

"Thank again for the help," I thanked him as we brought in the last bag.

Hartley grinned at me. "No problem Wally," He told me, "Do you want any help putting up these posters?"

I nodded at him. "Sure, that'd be great," I answered him.

We worked in silence for a few moments. It felt strange setting up this room, well my new room, it almost seemed like I was doing something wrong. Guess part of me is still clinging to my old good guy ways.

"Is something wrong?" Hartley asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, uh, no," I responded dumbly.

"Ok, but that's about the seventh time you've stapled that corner," He told me, chuckling, "I think it's safe to say that it will stay on."

I looked at what I was doing to find that I had indeed stapled the same corner several times. Must have happened while I was losing myself in my own mind.

Wow, thinking really is dangerous.

"Sorry about that," I told him, "I'm just a little distracted."

"Are you still tired?" He asked me. "You can take a nap if you want."

I shook my head, no way was I taking a nap like some little kid! "No thanks," I said aloud, "I'll be fine. I think I just need to clear my head."

"Are you still thinking about the Flash?" He asked me, sounding slightly annoyed, his eyes had once again obtained a dangerous glint. "How many times do I need to tell you to forget about him? If you keep this up you're going to wind up talking yourself into going back."

"I don't want to go back!" I insisted.

Hartley's eyes softened. "I know that," He told me, walking over to where I was working. "But sometimes you seem to forget that. That's why I need to get a little demanding sometimes; I refuse to lose you."

I smiled up at him. "I'm not going anywhere," I promised him.

Hartley grinned and patted me on the head. "Good boy," He told me. "Now how about we finish up this room?"

I nodded at him. "Ok."

"And try not to think about the Flash anymore," Hartley advised. "You're better off just forgetting about your past as his sidekick."

I didn't respond to that, mostly because I didn't know how to. Instead I turned back around and stapled the other corners of the poster to the wall, successfully attaching it.

^o^

It wound up taking the two of us about an hour to finally finish organising the room, setting up the bed sheets, posting the posters, and putting my new clothes in my dresser. When we were finally done I looked around and couldn't help but smile. The room no longer looked like a spare bedroom, it looked… homely.

This is my room.

I looked over at Hartley, who had a grin of his own.

"We did a pretty good job decorating, don't you think Wally?" He asked me.

"Ya," I agreed, looking around once again. "It finally feels like a bedroom."

Hartley's grin widened. "Want to see something really cool?" He asked me.

I nodded excitedly in response.

"Then follow me!" He told me.

Hartley began to lead me to the exit and I grew confused.

"Shouldn't we invite James to come with us if we're going into town again?" I asked him.

Hartley shook his head. "James probably has his head stuck in a cartoon, it's better to just let him be," He told me.

"What do we do if we run into the Flash?" I asked worriedly, wondering if my resolve was strong enough to refuse going home if he asked me directly.

Hartley chuckled at me. "You let me worry about to Flash," He told me, ruffling my hair.

I nodded at him, knowing he knew what he was talking about.

Hartley grinned at me again before continuing to lead me out the door.

^o^

Hartley did not lead me back into town; instead he began to lead me down an old path I did not know about. It was rather narrow, seemingly stomped out my people walking through it a lot, and I occasionally scraped my arm on a tree branch.

I had asked Hartley where exactly he was taking me, but every time he responded the same way.

'It's a surprise,' He would tell me mysteriously before going quiet once again.

After the seventh time I failed to get a proper answer I decided to stop asking, instead staying silent as Hartley led me down the path.

Eventually I saw an end to the long path.

"We're here!" Hartley declared happily.

Zooming ahead of him I saw that we were at a clearing in the forest, mostly hidden by the large trees surrounding it. A pond took up half of the clearing, a small homemade-looking dock resting next to it. A tire swing hung from a tree next to the pond, making me guess that whoever set it up intended to use it to catapult themself into the pond.

"What is this place?" I asked Hartley. I was curious as to why I had never heard of this place before.

"This is the Rogues camping and picnic ground," Hartley answered me, grinning ear from ear. "Only official members of the Rogues are allowed here."

"Does this mean the older Rogues accept me as a part of the team now?" I asked hopefully.

"You bet!" Hartley told me, ruffling my hair. "But they knew you'd come around. We all knew."

I grinned back at him.

"I wish we could hang out here for a bit longer," Hartley told me, "But the others have an even better surprise waiting for you back home."

I tilted my head in confusion. "What kind of surprise?" I asked him curiously.

"You'll see," Hartley told me in a sing-song tone before turning around and walking back to the path.

I wasted no time following after him, excited to see what the surprise could be.

^o^

When we arrived back home Hartley immediately led me through the halls, stopping only when we had reached the door to the dining room.

He looked over his shoulder at me. "No turning back now, Wally," he told me.

I didn't understand what he meant, but when I tried to think about it my head hurt so I pushed it out of my mind. I was sick of headaches.

Hartley grinned at me, but I don't know why, before opening the door.

"Surprise!" A chorus of voices greeted me as I walked through the door.

I blinked in confusion as I looked around. All of the Rogues were gathered in the dining room; above their heads a large banner stating 'Welcome to the Rogues, Blitz!' with a multi-colored background stood out. On the table I saw that dinner was done and waiting, consisting of an assortment of dishes I didn't recognise.

Before I had the chance to say anything James rushed over to me and started hugging me. "You're an official Rogue now!" He declared happily.

"Take a look at this," Captain cold told me as he walked over and passed me a package. "You're new costume."

"Uh, thank you," I said as I ripped open the paper.

I held out the costume in front of me. Design wise it wasn't much different from my old one, only now the main suit was black with grey highlights, with three steaks of orange on either shoulder resembling claws. The gloves, boots, and belt were a soft white color, and my goggles were tinted orange. My lightning bolt was also white, and longer than usual, with a triangular orange background.

"The others wanted to keep it plain," James told me, "But I thought you would like the little splashes of color!"

I grinned happily at him. "Thanks," I told him, "This is the best, really."

Captain Cold smiled at me. "You're a real Rogue now," He told me, "And a real Rogue gets to know the names of other Rogues. You can call me, Len."

"My names Sam," Mirror Master told me, grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome to the team."

"We're all glad you finally came around," Weather Wizard told me, looking genuinely happy, "My names Mark."

"Ya can call me Digger," Captain Boomerang told me, "And I hope you're ready to pull off some epic heists!"

I grinned back at him.

"And I'm Mick," Heat Wave said, ending the introductions.

"Glad to be on the team," I told them.

And I really, really was!

Or… was I?

^o^

Mist: Ok, now that this is over I'm prepared to find out from someone that forgotten a Rogue, and will have to go back and fix this all.

Whistle: On the bright side I'm positive you got their names right.

Mist: We hope…

Whistle: In either case, we hope you all enjoyed this new chapter

Mist: I worked really hard on it! But I think the beginning was a little shaky.

Whistle: Mist is feeling under the weather today; she nearly passed out during third period.

Mist: If you send me a review maybe I'll feel better :)


	9. My first Heist

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Young Justice, that includes the Rogues. If I did, this would totally be a movie

Mist: Here we are yet again, right next to the deadline

Whistle: Mist's freaking out, needles to say

Mist: Here's hoping I'm not the only one not done, maybe the teacher will give us more time.

Whistle: In any case, lets just hope the teacher likes what she has

Mist: agreed, now I'm gonna start the story now.

Whistle: But first, quite a few people have asked us how old James and Harley are in this fic, so I'd like to clarify. James is a year younger than Wally, and Hartley is two years older than Wally.

^o^

Chapter eight: My first heist

^o^

(Wally/Blitz's POV)

It's been a week now since I first became a Rogue. It still feels so… surreal. Almost fake. I don't know why I get that feeling still, though, but Hartley promises me that it will go away soon enough.

I've started thinking less, which means I've been getting less and less of the strange headaches. I was beginning to find that James was indeed right; it was better to just let Hartley do all the thinking for the three of us. I wondered how I had ever done anything without him.

I grinned to myself as I put on my goggles, completing the Rogue outfit of the villain Blitz. Today's the day I finally get to accompany the others on a heist!

I'm excited to prove myself to my new family, but I'm also a little nervous. I really hope I don't mess up…

"Are you ready to go?" Hartley's voice asked me from the other side of my door.

"Ya!" I answered him before zooming over to the door and opening it. Hartley was currently dressed in his Pied Piper costume, much like he was when he first brought me here. "So who's all coming?" I asked him.

The older boy grinned at me. "It'll be just me, you, and James," Hartley told me.

"Why aren't the adults coming?" I asked curiously.

"They want to see how well the three of us work together," Hartley answered me, "So they know we'll still be able to get the job done when they're away on missions for the light."

I nodded in understanding.

Early on I had learned that 'The Light' was an organization that was currently co-coordinating all the worlds villains, including the Rogues. I was actually kind of surprised when I found out that everything my team had faced, even Cadmus, was all a part of the Lights plan.

Course, I'm on their team now too.

That was a little awkward…

"So what exactly is it we're stealing again?" I asked Hartley, wanting desperately to change the topic away from the Light.

"Some precious gems from overseas that were flown in last night to be a part of a museum exhibit for the next few days," He explained to me. "And the three of us are going to make them disappear."

"Ok," I responded.

Before I had the chance to say anything else, James came cart-wheeling down the hallway dressed in his Trickster costume.

James stopped right in front of us before lunging at me to give me a hug. "Yay!" He squeaked, "You're wearing your new costume!"

"Well I'm not going to rob a museum in my side kick costume," I laughed at him.

James grinned at me. "This is gonna be the best heist ever!" He declared. "Can we get ice crème after?"

Hartley chuckled at James. "Sure, James," He told him, "After we deliver the goods to Captain Cold we can go get ice crème."

"So what's the plan to get in, anyways?" I asked him.

"Glad you asked," He chuckled. "Ok, here's what we're gonna do…"

^o^

I looked down from the tree I was hiding in, watching and waiting for Hartley's signal.

The plan was simple enough. Hartley, as the Pied Piper, would stay outside the museum playing some tunes to get the attention of the guards. Meanwhile James, as the Trickster, and I would sneak into the building, me through the front door and Trickster through the back. Trickster would head into the room first and get the attention of the guards while I grabbed the gems and put them in a sack. Pied Piper would then play a certain note, instructing us to get out again. With that Trickster would throw a smoke bomb and the two of us would escape.

Gems in hand we would head back home before going out for victory ice crème.

Pied Piper sent me a peace sign.

It was time.

Without wasting a second I jumped out of the trees and zoomed past the distracted guards.

'This is too easy,' I thought to myself, a confident grin on my face.

Heading into the gem room I found that Trickster had already gone to work distracting the guards by jumping on and around them.

When Trickster saw me he gave me a slight wave before getting back to work.

I waved back quickly before rushing over to the display case. I put my hands on the glass covering, vibrating my hands as fast as I could.

Crack!

I grinned as the glass broke around my hand; this was way too easy.

Quickly I began to place the gems in the bag.

I had just gotten the last one in when I heard a startled gasp from behind me, followed by the sound of something dropping.

I whipped around and felt my blood run cold.

Uncle Barry, dressed in his Flash costume, was staring at me, eyes wide in disbelief.

Beside him Trickster was picking himself up off the floor, having apparently been grabbed and dropped by the Flash.

There was silence for a few minutes; a knife could have cut the tension in the air.

Wow, two speedsters in a room and yet it's silent. Guess there really IS a first time for everything.

I blinked and when I reopened my eyes the Flash was standing right in front of me.

"Kid Flash?" He asked me, his face filled with horror. "Is –is that you?"

I didn't respond for a moment, my Uncle's sudden appearance having thrown me off my guard. Eventually I managed to speak; it was the same line Pied Piper had once told me to say when I reencountered the Flash. "Don't call me by that stupid side kick name," I hissed at him half-heartedly, "My name's Blitz now."

The Flash looked taken aback by my words, but he recovered just as quickly. "What have they done to you?" He asked me worriedly, "Did they brainwash you?"

I rolled my eyes at him, my resolve strengthening. "No, idiot," I spat at him. "I switched sides on my own."

The Flash's eyes widened in horror before narrowing. "I don't believe that," He told me, "I don't believe that for a second. There is no way you would ever betray me."

"Well then I guess you're just stupid then," I told him looking around nervously.

"Leave Baby Blitz alone!" Trickster snapped at the Flash as he ran over to stand beside me.

The Flash ignored him, keeping his attention on me. "This isn't funny Kid Flash," He told me, frowning at my attire.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not joking then, isn't it?" I told him smugly.

I'm glad I'm not breaking down like I did on the phone last week. That would be beyond embarrassing. Pied Piper probably wouldn't take me out on another heist for two weeks if I did that!

The flash grabbed my arm. "You're coming with me," He told me as he began to drag me away.

I glared at him and pulled out of his grip. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" I snapped at him.

The Flash looked at me, a horrified look on his face.

Before he could try to say anything in response I snapped at him again. "Who would even want to stay with you?" I asked him viciously. "All you ever did was boss me around and control me! I'm not some stupid sidekick! I'm sick and tired of you running my life!"

The Flash took a step back at the vicious tone in my voice. "They really have brainwashed you," he said just above a whisper.

"Keep dreaming!" I hissed at him as I zoomed over to Trickster.

The two of us heard a certain set of notes being played outside and nodded at each other.

I turned to face the Flash one last time. "Wish we could stay and fight!" I hissed at him. "But it's time to go! The Pied Piper's playing our tune!"

Without giving him a chance to respond I grabbed the Trickster and speeded the two of us out the back door.

^o^

Quickly enough the two of us met up with the Pied Piper again and told him about our little run in with the Flash.

"I'm sooo proud of you!" Pied Piper told me as he ruffled my hair and hugged me.

I grinned at him. "Thanks."

"You should have seen the look on the Flash's face when he saw Blitz!" Trickster laughed. "It was hilarious!"

Pied Piper laughed at him. "I bet it was," He told him, "Wish I had been there to see it."

"I can't believe that deranged idiot thinks I'm being brainwashed," I chuckled. "How far fetched can a tale get?"

Pied Piper laughed at me. "He just can't accept that his 'sidekick' finally snapped out of it," He told me, "We can use that to our advantage."

I nodded in agreement.

"Ice crème time?" Trickster asked hopefully.

"Just as soon as we get these gems back to Captain Cold," Pied Piper promised.

"You guys go on ahead," I told them, "I'll get the gems to Captain Cold and meet you in town in a minute. I want to go for a run anyways."

"Ok," Pied Piper told me, "Just don't take too long."

"I won't!" I promised him as I sped off.

With that I sped off in the direction of home, a huge grin on my face.

'I didn't screw up the mission!' I thought happily to myself, 'I even got to shove it in the Flash's face that I betrayed him!'

I'm a traitor…

Why do those three words hurt so badly?

^o^

Mist: Ok, Wally's almost completely under, but a small part of him is hanging on for dear life

Whistle: His mind may be jumbled, but his heart isn't

Mist: What will happen next? Will Wally snap out of it? Will James' situation ever be revealed? Why am I asking you all this? I'm the writer!

Both: Please review if you want more!


	10. My firends teach me howto steal icecreme

Disclaimer: You already know the drill; no, I do not own Young Justice or its characters. But you already knew that.

Mist: And this would be yet another chapter

Whistle: You know, you're update rate is incredibly high as of late, I worry that something in you is going to break if you keep this up

Mist: I'm fine :)

Whistle: If you say so…

Mist: Now on to the story!

^o^

Chapter nine: My friends teach me how to steal ice crème

^o^

(Wally/Blitz's POV)

After I finished delivering the gems to Captain Cold I raced back to town to join up with Trickster and Pied Piper. Fortunately for me they weren't that hard to find, as they weren't very far from where they were when I left them.

"I'm back!" I announced happily.

"That didn't take you very long," Pied Piper chuckled.

I grinned at him. "Fasted kid alive," I reminded him. "I bet one of these days I'm gonna be able to out run the Flash! Then I'll be the fastest human alive!"

"I don't doubt that for a minute," Pied Piper told me.

"Hey, if your so fast, how come your always late?" Trickster asked me, giggling.

"I'm not always late," I objected.

"You keep telling yourself that!" Trickster giggled again.

I rolled my eyes at him.

That's when a thought occurred to me. "How are we supposed to go out for ice crème in our costumes?" I asked the others. "No ones gonna want to serve us…"

Pied Piped chuckled at me and ruffled my hair. "Silly little Blitz," He said in a singsong tone, "They don't have to WANT to serve us. Actually, they don't even have to know we're there. We have…. Other methods."

"What kind of methods?" I asked him suspiciously.

"We're gonna steal it!" Trickster responded happily.

Stealing ice crème?

Oh well, I can live with that, especially after what I just did.

"Are you going to have a problem with this?" Pied Piper asked me carefully, almost sounding like he was trying to test me.

Actually, now that I think about it, that's probably exactly what he's doing. Pied Piper probably wants to make sure that my earlier run in with the Flash hasn't left an impression in my mind.

"Not at all," I finally answered him, knowing this is what he wanted to hear.

Pied Piper grinned at me. "Good boy," He told me before ruffling my hair.

"Now can we go get ice crème?" Trickster asked impatiently.

Pied Piper chuckled at his teammates impatience. "Of course," he told him. "And I know the perfect place to go. Follow me!"

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

^o^

By hiding in the shadows we managed to go about town without anyone noticing up. Which is a good thing when you've just robbed a museum. Last thing I want if for someone to alert the Flash as to where I am.

Soon enough we were staking out a lone ice crème stand with a rather large crowd of people around. This worried me, but the Pied Piper promised that all the people would make it so that no one would notice us.

"Tricksters the master at this," Pied Piper told me. "Just watch what he does and copy it, ok?"

"Ok," I agreed.

"Here I go," Trickster giggled before racing out of the hiding place.

I watched as Trickster ducked around people, being surprisingly stealthy for all the bright colors he was wearing. I continued to watch as I saw him pull out a marble from his pocket and shoot it at the worker.

The worker turned in the direction of the marble, looking for the person who had shot him. But while he was distracted trickster snuck up behind him and stole an ice crème sandwich. He disappeared back into the crowd without the man noticing him.

Just as quickly as he left, Trickster appeared at my side again. He was holding up his icy prize, a proud grin on his face.

"I did it!" He declared.

"That you did," Pied Piped congratulated as he ruffled Tricksters hair. "Do you want to go next Blitz?"

I shook my head. "I think I want to see it done again before I try it," I told him.

"Ok, then," He said, "Here I go."

Much like Trickster did, Pied Piper ducked into the crowd and disappeared. His slightly darker costume was much harder to see though, I nearly lost sight of him a few times even with my fast moving mind.

As I watched him I saw him pick up a pebble and used it much the same way Trickster had to distract the poor unfortunate worker. It worked to, and Pied Piper ducked behind the man and stole himself an ice crème bar, before disappearing back into the crowd.

Quickly, even quicker than Trickster, Pied Piper reappeared with his frozen prize.

"You're turn," He told me, grinning ear to ear.

I let out a small gulp. Not because I thought what I was doing was wrong, but because I was afraid to fail and get caught. I really wanted Pied Piper and Trickster's approval. I can't fail!

With this thought in mind I sped out into the crowd, using my speed to my advantage.

As precisely as I could I scooped up a pebble from the ground and chucked it at the worker, hoping desperately I wouldn't miss.

For once, it seemed, luck was on my side.

The pebble connected with the workers shoulder and he spun around like he had for the others. Seeing my opening I super speeded behind him and grabbed an ice crème bar. Prize in hand I wasted no time rushing away and returning to the others.

I let out a sigh of relief when I was safe and sound in the alleyway.

"Not bad for your first time," Pied Piper congratulated me. "You're a natural thief already."

I grinned up at him. "Thanks."

Trickster jumped over and hugged me. "You're just like us!" he squeaked happily.

I found myself smiling at him. "Wouldn't have it any other way," I told him.

"Ready to head back home?" Pied Piper asked us.

Trickster let go of me and nodded. "Do you think Captain Cold will let us have a family movie tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"Don't know," Pied Piper told him. "But we can ask him when we get back."

"Yay!" Trickster jumped up and down in excitement.

"Is that guy ever upset about anything?" I asked Pied Piper, staring at the strange scene that was Trickster.

"He got upset when he thought you were leaving us to go back to the Flash," Pied Piper reminded me, "But generally, no. He's usually just happy about everything. That's what makes him Trickster."

"Well if he's like this hen he's on his meds, what is he like when he isn't on them?" I asked the older boy curiously.

"Imagine normal Trickster, but ten times worse," Pied Piper told me, chuckling as though he was thinking about a funny memory. "It' not recommended to take him off his meds. But he sure is damn amusing when he isn't. That's probably the reason he's never held captive for long. No one wants to deal with him when his medication wears off."

I shuddered at the thought. "Hope I never have to deal with him when he's like that."

"Don't worry about that," He told me, chuckling some more, "I can just use my music to send him back to sleep, its what I usually do."

"Ok."

"Come on!" Trickster squeaked at us. "Stop walking sooooo slow!"

I looked over at him to find that he was standing quite a ways away from us with his hands on his hips in annoyance.

"Be right there!" Pied Piper called out to him before turning back to me. "Still glad to be on the team?" He asked me, and just like earlier he sounded like he was testing me.

So I responded with what he wanted to hear again. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him back. "You guys are the best friends I've ever had!"

Pied Piper grinned at me before racing over to Trickster.

I grinned to myself, glad that I said the right thing, before racing after him at top speed, beating him to Trickster.

"So what movie will we watch?" I asked the clown-themed boy.

Trickster grinned mischievously at me. "You're a new Rogue," He told me. "So it's your pick."

This will be fun…

^o^

Mist: Sorry this is so sort, its kind of filler, just character plots.

Whistle: Bells about to ring

Mist: C u all soon!

Both: Please review!


	11. Special 1: Where's Wally?

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat myself every chapter? No, I don't own Young Justice.

Mist: Sorry about taking so long to update, I was sick all weekend and I couldn't find it in myself to do anything.

Whistle: She just watched TV for three days straight.

Mist: In any case, a lot of you have been requesting a chapter of what's going on away from Wally, so here it is.

Whistle: This counts as a filler chapter, for the record.

Mist: That it true, oh well. I'll start it now.

^o^

Chapter ten: Where's Wally?

^o^

(Third person POV)

It was a relatively silent day at the cave. Conner, aka Superboy, was content to watch the static on TV. Robin was doing something on the computer. Artemis was sharpening her pointy arrows. Miss Martian and Rocket were in the kitchen, making what they claimed to be cookies; Aqualad was sitting on a chair a little ways away from them, most likely to make sure they didn't blow up the kitchen. Meanwhile Roy (Red Arrow), whom had somehow been convinced to join them for the day, was scowling at everyone from the corner.

Things continued like this for a few more moments, before the calm was broken when the zeta tube activated.

The Flash rushed into the middle of the room, looking around frantically. "Where's Batman?" He asked quickly.

"Out," Robin answered shortly, still annoyed at the speedster for pulling his friend off the team.

"What about Black Canary? Or Red Tornado?" The Flash pressed on.

"Everyone's out!" Conner growled at him.

The Flash gulped, taking a step back from him.

"What do you want?" Aqualad asked him, trying not to sound too angry.

The Flash straightened up, a serious look to his face that was rarely seen. "It's about Wally," He told them gravely.

"Is he ok?" Miss Martian asked worriedly, having left the kitchen when the scarlet speedster had arrived.

The Flash sighed sadly. "Earlier today I got a call that three Rogues were robbing the museum," He told them, walking over to the computer terminal, "The rest… is on this tape."

He passed Robin the security tape, which he wasted no time putting in.

Before the tape started playing the right time Flash stopped it.

"Didn't you want us to see this?" Robin asked, sounding annoyed.

"I do," He told him, "But I think it is only fair I give you a bit of a warning before you see this."

Roy stalked over to him. "Did Wally get hurt?" He growled.

"Not physically," The Flash sighed.

Everyone went quiet at this.

"What's this warning you have for us?" Artemis broke the silence.

The Flash sighed. "A week ago… when Wally first woke up. We got into a huge fight about my decision to pull him off the team," He admitted. "In the middle of our fight I got a phone call, and left. When I came back his door was locked and he refused to answer me. I thought that he was just angry so I left him alone. But in the morning when I tried to talk to him again he still wouldn't answer me. I got worried, so I vibrated my molecules through his door and discovered that he wasn't in it."

"He was kidnapped?" Robin exclaimed.

The Flash shook his head. "Not originally," He told them, "That happened some time after he ran away."

"How do you know?" Artemis asked him, trying not to sound panicked.

"I know because I found a note on his bed in his handwriting," The Flash answered her, "And his room didn't show any sign of a struggle."

"Who took him?" Roy growled, the way he was holding his bow suggested that he intended to beat up whoever had his friend to get him back.

"This is where it's easier to just watch the tape," The Flash sighed as he pressed play.

The screen flickered back to life, showing a museum room with various exhibits, including a collection of gems. Suddenly a bunch of the guards raced out of the room.

"Where are they going?" Miss Martian asked.

"Outside, the Rogue known as the Pied Piper is making a distraction for his _teammates_," The Flash answered her, straining his voice as he said 'teammates'.

The feed continued and soon revealed a brightly dressed boy running in, soon jumping on and around the remaining guards.

"That's Trickster," Robin informed the others, "Don't be fooled by his clown-like persona, he's dangerous."

"How is this supposed to help us find Wally?" Conner asked, annoyed by all the delaying.

"Wait for it," The Flash told him sadly.

Everyone was confused by his tone, but decided to ignore him.

Suddenly, to their absolute horror, a black and orange blur zoomed in. The figure and the Trickster exchanged waves before continuing their own missions. Trickster went back to 'playing' with the guards, while the figure zoomed over to the gems case.

No one could take his or her eyes off the black and orange speedster.

They'd recognize that red hair anywhere…

"Wally?" Roy muttered in disbelief.

"It gets worse," The Flash muttered back.

A few seconds later the Flash flashed in and grabbed the Trickster, only to drop him when he turned and noticed Wally. Everyone watched in horror as the scene unfolded before them.

For a moment, there was silence.

The Flash then appeared in front of Wally. _"__Kid Flash?"_ He asked him, his face filled with horror. _"Is –is that you?"_

Wally stayed silent for a moment, looking shocked by his mentor's appearance, but when he did speak it sounded like he had been trained to speak these words. _"Don't call me by that stupid side kick name," _Wally hissed at him half-heartedly, _"My name's Blitz now."_

The Flash looked taken aback by the words, but he recovered just as quickly. _"What have they done to you?"_ He asked Wally worriedly, _"Did they brainwash you?"_

Wally rolled his eyes at him. _"No, idiot,"_ He spat at him. _"I switched sides on my own."_

The Flash's eyes widened in horror before narrowing. _"I don't believe that,"_ He told Wally, _"I don't believe that for a second. There is no way you would ever betray me."_

_"Well then I guess you're just stupid then,"_ Wally told him looking around nervously.

_"Leave Baby Blitz alone!"_ Trickster snapped at the Flash as he ran over to stand beside Wally.

The Flash ignored him, keeping his attention on Wally. _"This isn't funny Kid Flash,"_ He told him, frowning at his attire.

_"Then it's a good thing I'm not joking then, isn't it?"_ Wally told him smugly.

The flash grabbed Wally's arm. _"You're coming with me,"_ He told him as he began to drag him away from the danger.

Wally glared at him and pulled out of his grip. _"I'm not going anywhere with you!"_ he snapped at him.

A look of horror filled the Flash's face as he looked down at Wally.

Wally didn't give the Flash a time to respond. _"Who would even want to stay with you?"_ He asked him viciously. _"All you ever did was boss me around and control me! I'm not some stupid sidekick! I'm sick and tired of you running my life!"_

The Flash took a step back at the vicious tone in Wally's voice. _"They really have brainwashed you,"_ he said just above a whisper.

_"Keep dreaming!"_ Wally hissed at him as he zoomed over to Trickster.

Suddenly the two of them nodded at each other, as though they had just received a secret code.

Wally turned to face the Flash one last time. _"Wish we could stay and fight!"_ he hissed at him. _"But it's time to go! The Pied Piper's playing our tune!"_

Before the Flash had a chance to respond, Wally grabbed Trickster and speeded the two of them out of there.

Robin stopped the video. "This can't be happening…" He muttered. "How could Wally betray us?"

"Don't blame Wally," The Flash told him, "I wasn't being naïve when I declared he was being brainwashed."

"Of course," Roy stated, "The Pied Piper specializes in hypnotism and brainwashing. They must have found a way to do a more permanent form of control."

The Flash nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly," He said.

"So how do we get Wally back?" Artemis asked him.

"If Wally is being controlled I should be able to go in his mind and correct it," Miss Martian offered, "But we have to capture him first."

"He won't come quietly," The Flash told her. "He's completely under the Rogues control."

"For how long, though?" Roy asked him. "This level of hypnotic control would take a long time to sink in too far. Wally has a strong will. I refuse to believe that they just snapped their fingers and he fell into their hands."

The Flash shook his head. "I had contact with Wally the day after he left," He admitted, "I heard the Pied Piper trying to impose his will on him. And I heard Wally trying to fight back."

"Why didn't you help him?" Artemis growled at him.

"I tried!" He told her, "But I only had contact with him on a cell phone."

"Care to explain this one?" Roy asked him.

With a sigh the Flash quickly explained how he had called his work friend to ask for his help finding Wally (AKA he was freaking out) and had been forced to listen as his nephew was being brainwashed.

"So their gimmick is pretending to care about him?" Roy asked, "All the while forcing it into his mind that you're a jerk and were 'abusing' him."

"Well you have to hand it to them, they certainly aren't subtle with their attempts," Robin tried to joke.

No one laughed.

Robin gulped. "Ok, back to the matter at hand," He said, "How do we get Wally back?"

"First we should tell the league what has happened," Aqualad told the others.

"No!" The Flash objected.

"But weren't you originally looking for Batman and the others?" Robin asked, confused.

"I wanted to make sure they weren't here," Flash corrected. "If they find out about this, they wont trust Wally anymore. They may even give him a criminal record."

"Is that why you stole the tape?" Roy asked him.

The Flash nodded. "You're our covert team," He reminded them, "And I need you to covertly help me rescue Wally."

"Fine," Aqualad agreed, "But on one condition."

"Anything," The Flash promised.

"When we get him back," Aqualad told him, "You have to let him back on the team."

The Flash hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Alright," He agreed, "If it gets Wally back I'm willing to do anything."

They shook on it.

"I'm going to gather information on the strengths and weaknesses of the Rogues," Robin told the others as he pulled out some files.

"And I'm going to go sharpen my pointy arrows," Roy told them before stalking away.

"Thank you," The Flash thanked them.

"You can thank us when Wally's back here, safe, where he belongs," Aqualad told them.

"So how is this going to work?" Miss Martian asked the others. "How are we going to find their hideout?"

"We'll wait for them to strike again," The Flash suggested. "Then you'll follow them to their base."

"I'm guessing that's all you have so far," Robin muttered.

"Unfortunately, yes," The Flash admitted. "But at the moment it's a start."

"We'll get Wally back," Aqualad promised him. "I just hope he isn't too far in their control."

They all did.

^o^

Mist: So… everyone happy now?

Whistle: They have been requesting this for quite some time.

Mist: I even made it extra long for everyone

Whistle: That you did.

Mist: Ok, so everyone. What do you think of the teams reaction? Also. How far in control do YOU think Wally is? Yes I am asking you all a question.

Whistle: She's hyper right now.

Both: Please review! Bye!


	12. The opposite of conflicted

Disclaimer: Still don't own Young Justice. Not mean enough to do a five year time skip with no explanation.

Mist: This is me, writing another chapter

Whistle: Mist's a little on edge right now, freaky nightmare last night.

Mist: OH, and Loco, sorry for giving you my cold!

Whistle: I'm still not sure it works that way…

Mist: Now I'll return you all to your regularly scheduled programming.

^o^

Chapter 11: The opposite of conflicted

^o^

{Three days after museum heist}

(Wally/Blitz's POV)

I glanced over at James as we carefully moved through the hallway, silently approaching the room of our target. Arriving at the door, we found that it was locked, so I pulled out the pair of lock picks Captain Cold had given me as a 'congratulations' present for the successful museum heist.

I had quickly become quite adept at picking locks; everyone thinks I'll be able to move onto cracking safes in no time.

With a small grin on my face I quickly picked the lock on the door and quietly opened it. The two of us then snuck silently into the room and glanced around in the darkness, quickly catching sight of our target sleeping in his bed.

I looked over at James; he looked ready to pounce.

Using my hands I silently counted down for the two of us.

'3'

'2'

'1'

Lowering my last finger we both jumped onto the bed and began to shake Harley's shoulders to wake him.

"Wake up Hartley!" I told him, "You'll be late for the picnic!"

Hartley bolted up and looked at us. "I could have sworn I locked my door…" He muttered.

"You did," James giggled, "Wally picked the lock!"

Hartley looked surprised for a moment before grinning. "Good job," He praised me, ruffling my hair.

"I've been practicing real hard." I told him proudly.

"Well it's paying off," He told me, climbing out of his bed. "You should be able to start on cracking safes soon at this rate."

I grinned proudly.

"Now you two go down and wait for me, ok?" He asked us. "I'm just gonna get dressed, then I'll be right down."

"Ok!" James and I answered happily before racing out of the room.

Once back in the hallway James and I separated. James went off to go make sure everyone was awake, while I went downstairs to help out Captain Cold getting the picnic stuff ready.

In my eleven (or was it twelve now? I've stopped keeping track) days I've been here I had only gone to the Rogues campground once, so I was really excited to go back again, especially for an awesome picnic!

I'm really glad I've gotten over my old problems. I no longer think, so therefore I no longer get headaches. I've also finally gotten over my Stockholm syndrome problem with the Flash. I sure am lucky that the Rogues took me in when they did.

"Need any help?" I asked Captain Cold as I walked into the kitchen.

Captain Cold grinned at me. "Sure, Wally," He told me, "How about you help me wrap these sandwiches?"

"OK!" I told him.

I rushed over and began to wrap the sandwiches.

It's kind of funny for me to think about how conflicted I used to be. I must have been seriously messed up to have ever trusted the Flash.

Now here I am, finally free from his control.

I grinned to myself as I continued to work.

"I'm guessing that you and James already woke up Hartley?" Captain Cold asked me.

"Ya, I'm guessing we weren't very quiet, were we," I laughed.

"Not really, but it's ok," He told me, "Everyone's supposed to be up right now getting ready anyways."

"Don't worry, James has that covered," I chuckled.

"Well I'm just glad to see that you're settling in here nicely," Captain Cold told me, "I was worried for you."

"I'm fine now," I assured him. "I was just being a spazz before."

Captain Cold laughed at me. "Well, tell me if you have any problems, ok?"

"Will do," I told him, grinning.

"Morning Captain," Hartley's voice greeted from the doorway.

"Morning, Hartley," Captain Cold greeted back, "I see that you're finally up. Good thing Wally and James woke you, you probably would have slept 'til three."

Hartley shrugged and walked over and began to help bag the sandwiches. "I was up late last night," Hartley told him, "I've been working on perfecting some new weaponry. If my theory is correct, I should be able to use my music to disrupt electronic equipment."

I stared blankly at him.

"He means he'll be able to mess with computers and stuff," Captain Cold translated.

"It will make breaking into places a hell of a lot easier," Hartley declared, "And cut down on our 'Flash' encounters."

I frowned. "I hate the Flash," I muttered out.

Hartley chuckled at me and ruffled my hair. "We know you do Wally," He told me, sounding more than a little happy at the declaration, "That's why we want to keep him away from you. Especially if he's going to try and take you back."

"He never learns," I sighed.

"It'll get through to him eventually," Hartley assured me, "And then he will finally leave you alone to be a Rogue."

I grinned up at Hartley; he always knew just the right thing to say!

^o^

I laughed happily as I watched James juggle some apples.

It was a bright and sunny day, I was really glad I was out here enjoying a picnic with the others instead of being stuck inside all day. Hartley was really protective of me, probably because he was worried that the Flash might take me back if he finds me. No matter the reason, Hartley preferred to keep me inside where he could keep a close eye on me.

Not that I minded, it was just his way of showing he cares.

"Hey Hartley?" I asked the older boy, "When do you think we'll be going on another mission again?"

Hartley looked down at me. "Well we need to make a grocery run soon," He told me. "That's usually a one person job, but I'm sure whoever's going won't mind you tagging along."

I tilted my head in confusion. "If it's a one person job, why can't I go alone?" I questioned him.

"You're not ready to go out on missions alone," Hartley explained, "Even the simple ones. So long as the Flash still wants to take you back."

"Oh…" I nodded in understanding, feeling a little disappointed.

Hartley chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry," He told me, "You'll be doing solo missions in no time! These things just take time."

I grinned up at him. "And I'll do a great job!" I promised him.

Hartley grinned back. "I don't doubt that for a second," He said, "You were born to be a Rogue."

"Wally! Come play in the water with me!" James called out to me.

I looked over and saw him splashing around in the water. "Be right there!" I told him as I zoomed over, jumping into the water with a high *splash*.

James giggled at me when I came up for air and splashed me in the face. "Splash war!" He declared happily.

I grinned at him. "You're on!"

I laughed happily as I swam around in the water, playing the splash war game. I couldn't believe how much fun I was having! This was the best day ever!

I looked over to the other Rogues. Hartley and Captain Cold were keeping an eye on James and I as the other's played poker on the picnic blanket.

My new family sure was strange, but I wouldn't have them any other way.

You know, I'm feeling the opposite of conflicted right now. If Robin were here he'd probably be coming up with a new word like 'flicted' to describe the opposite of 'conflicted'. But he's not here. None of my old friends are. I doubt they even miss me; if they did they would have come after me by now.

Despite this, part of me wishes they would show up, that they want me back.

These thoughts are making me feel conflicted…

But I want to be the opposite of conflicted.

Actually, I don't know what I want…

I winced as I felt a headache start up again, the first one in three days…

I felt someone grab my arm and pull me out of the water, I wasn't even aware I was sinking.

"Wally!" Hartley tried to get my attention, he sounded frantic.

I didn't speak at first; instead I shut my eyes and listened to the others talk around me, letting them drown out my thoughts until they were gone. I finally relaxed as I felt my headache slip away.

I looked up and saw everyone looking at me worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Captain Cold asked me.

"Why didn't you answer us?" Hartley questioned me.

"I- I started thinking about my old friends," I admitted, "Then I got one of those headaches again. I didn't even notice I was under the water."

Hartley clenched my shoulder. "You need to forget about them," He told me warningly, "They aren't your friends anymore, we are."

"I know that," I told him, "I was just… a little conflicted."

"How about you take a nap," Captain Cold suggested.

"Ok…" I agreed weakly. I really didn't want to take a nap but everyone was worried sick about me so I would comply.

They led me to the picnic blanket and wrapped a towel around me.

"I'll play some music to help you sleep," Hartley told me as he pulled out a flute and began to play a soft, lulling tune.

I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

^o^

Mist: Ok, this is done, what do you think?

Whistle: How many of you get the hidden terror at the end?

Mist: Let us know in your review!

Whistle: Also, if you have a crime you really want Wally to commit, or a plot idea, let us know, we're taking requests!


	13. Grocery run of doom

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters disclaimer for more details. You should all know what this by now though.

^o^

Mist: Ok, I'm back again and with a new chapter

Whistle: Not that there's really another reason to be updating

Mist: Well, there's author notes, but this isn't one.

Whistle: Just get on with it

Mist: Well someone sure is grumpy. ;) Oh well. Ok, everyone these next few chapters will mostly revolve around Wally going on missions with different Rogues, so once again, tell us if you have something you want him to do, and with which Rogue.

Whistle: For now, we'd like to congratulate our first ever guest star, TheVampire'sGirl, who declared that she wanted to knock some sense into Wally.

Mist: So we asked her permission to make her a cop! (Also, Vamp, I styled your character in the way I think you would look in this show, so tell me right away if you want me to change anything, ok?)

Whistle: But we need more cops still, so if anyone else wants a gun and badge, let us know.

^o^

Chapter 12: Grocery Run of doom

^o^

(Wally/Blitz's POV)

Yesterday sure did turn out to be quite the disaster. I can't believe I let those stupid thoughts about my old team affect me; I got everyone all worried about me for nothing. Well, at least I'm still allowed to go on the grocery run today.

We're leaving in a few minutes, so I should hurry up and get changed into my Blitz costume. I can't really go cause mayhem at the grocery store in my civvies.

I'm really looking forwards to this, especially since I'm going on the mission with Captain Cold. I sure hope I don't mess up in front of him…

With that in mind I quickly changed into my costume before racing down the stairs.

I went straight to the living room and found the other Rogues sitting around, adding stuff to a list that was on the coffee table. Well, all except for Trickster who appeared to be fast asleep next to Hartley.

Hartley was the first to notice me. "Hey Wally!" He greeted me with a wave. "I see you're ready to go on your mission."

I nodded at him. "You bet!" I told him excitedly.

Captain Cold turned to look at me and grinned. "Then you'll be happy to know that we'll be leaving a few minutes."

"Awesome!" This was going to be great.

"Just remember to stick close to Captain Cold at all times," Hartley lectured me, "We don't want you getting lost in there."

I laughed at him. "You worry to much," I told him, "I'll be fine! What's the worst that can happen?"

"Just promise me you won't do anything dangerous," He said.

I grinned up at him. "I promise."

"Good boy," He told me, ruffling my hair.

"Ready to go?" Captain Cold asked me.

"Yep!" I responded excitedly.

"Then let's go!"

^o^

We got into town rather quickly and were soon approaching the store. I was so excitedly that I kept on jumping up and down a bit as I walked beside Captain Cold. What could be cooler than going on a mission with the leader of the Rogues?

"Here we are," Captain Cold told me, stopping just by the stores entrance. "Follow my lead."

Captain Cold burst through the doors, cold gun at the ready.

I followed quickly after him, nearly slipping on a puddle of water. This place really needed a wet floor sign…

A few civilians screamed in terror at the sight of Captain Cold, a few even hid themselves from view. Strangely though, some of the workers merely sighed in annoyance or face-palmed. Guess this place must get robbed a lot…

In confident strides Captain Cold began to walk around the store, grabbing stuff on the list and shoving them in a stolen grocery cart.

Meanwhile I followed after him, not really sure if I was allowed to go off on my own yet or not.

I wish Hartley were here… He'd know what I should be doing.

But he wasn't here so I instead contented myself to follow Captain Cold around, ignoring the many strange looks I was getting and all the whispering.

"Isn't he Kid Flash?" I over heard someone whisper. "Why is his costume all weird?"

"Better question, why isn't he stopping Captain Cold?" Someone hissed at someone else.

I shifted uncomfortably as I continued to listen to them. Finding myself to wondering what I was doing here…

Do I really have what it takes to be a Rogue? I wasn't even able to figure out that my Uncle was a jerk without help. Maybe I wasn't worth their time. So why did they treat me like I was?

"Just ignore these people," Captain Cold advised me, seemingly sensing my discomfort, "They don't know that you're Blitz yet, but they'll learn soon enough."

"Ok," I answered him, pushing away my earlier doubts.

The Rogues have placed their trust in me, so I have to become good enough to be on their team.

"Freeze!" A voice snapped from behind us.

I whipped around and saw a female cop pointing a gun at us. I stared at her for a minute before recognizing her. Her names Officer Vamp, she's a rookie cop; Uncle Barry thinks she's a little too headstrong.

I looked over at Captain Cold and saw that he was laughing.

"First time someone's told me to do that," The leader of the Rogues laughed at the cop. "You might want to rephrase your sentence."

Officer Vamp wasn't intimidated, instead her coal grey eyes showed annoyance. "Oh shut up!" She snapped at him. "You're stupid stunt is cutting into my break time!"

Captain Cold and I exchanged confused looks. Apparently I wasn't the only one surprised by the officer's personality.

That's when I noticed that Officer Vamp was staring at me; she moved her long bangs out of her face as though making sure they weren't disrupting her vision. "Hey, aren't you Kid Flash?" She asked me, "What the hell are you doing hanging out with a villain?"

I frowned at her and crossed my arms. "My names Blitz now," I corrected her. "And I'm with Captain Cold 'cause I'm a Rogue now."

Officer vamp raised an eyebrow in confusion at me.

"What?" I snapped at her. "Is it really so hard to believe that a sidekick can become a villain? Sides, the Rogues are way nicer to me than the Flash ever was. Now I know that he didn't really care about me. So I joined the other team of my own free will."

She shook her head at me, looking dumbstruck. "Sure you did," She said, "You have any idea how brainwashed you sound right now?"

"I am not brainwashed!" I snapped at her.

Captain Cold sighed in annoyance. "We don't have time for this," He muttered. "Blitz, can you keep her out of the way while I pick up the rest of the groceries?"

"Ok!" I responded happily, it was about time I got to do some fighting on a mission.

Captain Cold grinned at me before walking away.

I looked back over at Officer Vamp and smirked. "If you're smart you'll leave," I told her, "I'd hate to hit a lady."

"No problem," She told me smugly, "I hate hitting ladies to."

I glared at her.

"Were you a part of the museum heist?" She questioned me.

I nodded proudly. "Yep!" I told her, "My first mission!"

"Why did you steal the security tape, though?" She asked me, "It isn't like you Rogues to destroy evidence, you jerks have to much fun annoying the police department to do that."

This confused me. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "We didn't take the security tape."

Now it was Officer Vamp's turn to be confused. "Well if you didn't take it, then who the hell did?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe the Flash took it," I suggested, "He, like you, seems to stupidly believe that I'm being brainwashed."

"Who are you calling stupid?" She growled at me.

"A popsicle," I answered her.

"What?" She asked me confused.

I grinned.

A split second passed and my grin turned into a smirk as I saw Officer Vamp's legs get frozen in place.

"The hell!" She snapped.

"Time to go Blitz," Captain Cold told me as he walked by, blowing some icy mist off of one of his cold guns.

"Be right there!" I told him happily before sprinting forwards, stopping in front of Officer Vamp.

"You're making a huge mistake," She told me warningly.

I smirked at her and pulled her gun out of her hands, emptying it. "Souvenir," I declared, pocketing the gun. "Later Officer!"

I raced off, listening to her snapping at me to get back there and unfreeze her.

"I think that your first grocery run went by quite smoothly," Captain Cold told me.

"Yep!" I agreed, "And now that I've messed with one of the cops, the police should know about me. I bet the name 'Blitz' will be listed with the rest of the Rogues on their files."

"Wouldn't doubt it," He laughed at me. "So what do you plan on doing with that gun you stole?"

"I think I'll start a souvenir shelf," I told him, grinning wildly. "I could collect one thing from every mission I go on! It'll be awesome!"

Just like back at the cave… with my old team

For some reason, I was ok with that.

I guess that i must be getting better or something.

^o^

Mist: Sorry about Cold freezing you Vamp.

Whistle: You know how he is.

Mist: But you should feel honoured that your gun is the first piece of Wally's new collection. That's got to account for something :)

Whistle: For now, we're ending this chapter, but we'll have one up soon. So for now…

Both: Please review!


	14. Mayhem in town

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Young Justice, how'd ya guess?

^o^

Mist: Ok, and we're back!

Whistle: We've decided to leave the last chapter unchanged, because we really needed to get back to typing, and fixing it would take an hour

Mist: Sorry Vamp, but it was Whistle's idea to move on.

Whistle: In any case, this is going to be another mission chapter, and we have yet another new cop. Meet, Officer Dex.

Mist: Oh, and Vamp? You know how you mentioned that you wanted to go back to base and rant, I'm not sure how to write it, but I give you permission to write it as your own one-shot if you want. Or if you want I make it the 'Special 2'

Whistle: Mist is still having trouble with characterization.

Mist: Now, I won't delay any longer, back to the show!

^o^

Chapter thirteen: Mayhem in town.

^o^

Yesterday sure was awesome. It was sooooo cool that I got to go on a mission with Captain Cold, and the way he froze that cops legs was just the funniest thing I had ever seen! When we got back home we told everyone what had happened, and I got to show everyone the gun I stole from the cop. Hartley gave me a dark look when I announced that I wanted to set up a souvenir self (most likely because I mentioned the one I had with my old team) but agreed to help me set one up when I did the best puppy dog eyes I could.

Turns out, he's a sucker for the puppy dog eyes.

Anyways. I think that I've finally gotten over everything. I think that I just might be fully cured of my past problem; that I can finally move on with my life.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Can I come in?" James asked me from the other side of the door.

"Ok," I answered him, "It's unlocked."

James came bouncing in, dressed in his Trickster costume.

"You going somewhere?" I asked him curiously.

James nodded excitedly. "Yep!" He told me. "I'm going into town to cause some mayhem. Do you want to come with me?"

"Ok," I told him, grinning at the thought of getting back into town to cause some trouble. "Wait for me in the living room, I'll be right down."

"Yay!" Trickster squeaked in excitement before racing out of my room.

I laughed for a second at his strange behavior before quickly getting changed into my Blitz costume.

I was just about to head downstairs to meet up with Trickster when I noticed a bit of yellow under my bed. Curious, I bent down and pulled it out, finding my old 'Kid Flash' costume.

"Well this sure brings back memories," I whispered to myself as I stared at my old costume.

It must have been under my bed the whole time; several pieces of dust clinging to it being proof enough, but it had the odd familiarity to it as it did before. I still remember when I started wearing it, when I became Kid Flash. I had been so happy…

'And so stupid,' I thought to myself in annoyance, throwing the costume back under my bed where it belonged.

Without another moment of hesitation I raced out of my room and headed for the living room to meet up with Trickster.

"What took you so long?" Trickster asked me when I entered the room, giggling slightly.

"Took a trip down memory lane," I told him with a shrug, "Then I threw it under my bed."

"I'm guessing you found your old costume," Trickster giggled at me. "Can I burn it?"

"Sure, knock yourself out," I chuckled at him, "Just take it outside when you do, I don't want my room burnt down."

Trickster laughed and skipped over to me. "Ok!" He promised me. "Now are you ready to go into town?"

"I was born ready," I joked at him. Then I noticed that no one else was in the room, so I asked, "Is no one else coming with us?"

Trickster shook his head. "It's just you and me," He told me chirpily, "I thought it would be fun. No pressure or plans. Just playing in the streets and causing a little pandemonium."

I laughed at the fact that that was his idea of fun, but then I realized something; that DID sound fun! "Then what are we waiting around here for then?" I asked him, "Let's go!"

Trickster grinned wickedly at me.

This was going to be a very fun day…

^o^

We arrived in town quickly enough and soon the two of us were causing as much trouble as we ever could. This is a lot, for the record, when you have one kid (trickster) who has a bag of exploding trinkets and toys, not to mention floating shoes, and another kid (me) who has super speed and a crazy personality.

I was almost surprised by how much fun I was having watching people run away from me. To have people afraid of me….

"Heads up Blitz!" Trickster called out to me.

I looked up just in time to catch a can of orange spray paint.

"You can write your name with it!" He told me, laughing, "Maybe get the people to notice you!"

I laughed back at him.

Random, I know, but has anyone else noticed that he always talks extra loud when he's using with floating shoes? Maybe he hasn't noticed, but he's not THAT high up.

Pushing the useless thought out I got to work on writing 'Blitz' on the side of a random building.

I was just finishing up the 'z' when someone shot the wall where my masterpiece was.

Whipping around a saw a female cop, a different one from last day, I could tell immediately as this one had brown hair and dark green eyes. But like the last one she didn't look very friendly. I also noticed that she had a rather pretty charm bracelet around her wrist.

"Well aren't you a little trigger happy," I joked at her, feeling surprisingly calm considering my situation.

"Well you ARE vandalizing the police building!" The woman snapped at me, pointing to a sign declaring this the police headquarters.

Maybe I should have checked where I was painting; Uncle Barry might be at work today. That means the Flash could be nearby.

"Hey," I told her, "It's all in good fun."

"Well you and your lunatic friends 'fun' is tearing apart a quarter of the city!" She pointed out, motioning to the mass damage Trickster and I had caused.

I looked around, surveying the damage. I had to admit, she had a point, we were causing a lot of damage. Funny to think that a month ago I would be trying to stop Trickster from doing this stuff, and now I'm helping him.

Oh well, things change.

"Do you seriously feel no regret for what you're doing?" She questioned me.

I shook my head. "Not in the slightest!" I laughed.

"Guess Vamp wasn't kidding around when she told everyone that Kid Flash had been brainwashed by the Rogues," She sighed, a disappointed edge to her tone.

"I'm not brainwashed!" I objected quickly.

Maybe a little too quickly…

"That makes you sound incredibly brainwashed," She pointed out.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped at her, "What do you know?"

"I'm the awesome Officer Dex!" She declared, shooting into the sky, "I know all!"

"Have you forgotten to take any medication today?" I asked her carefully; hoping that Trickster would notice what was going on and come back me up. I really hated being told I was brainwashed…

"No!" She told me, once again pointing the gun at me. "And you're under arrest."

I laughed at her. "You'll have to catch me first," I reminded her, quite happy that she had changed the subject.

"Need any help Blitz?" Trickster's voice asked from above me.

I looked up and saw him standing just over my head. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked him, surprised that he had snuck up on me.

"Him? He's been there since before I got here," Officer Dex told me.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked my teammate.

Trickster giggled at me. "You were handling it," He said, "Besides, it's fun watching you argue with cops."

I shook my head at him; Trickster may be one of my best friends, but he was also the weirdest boy I knew. "Well if I'm handling the situation," I told him, "Then I think it would be best if we head back home now before more officers, or the Flash, try to stop us."

Trickster grinned at me and pulled out a marble-looking object from his pocket that I recognized to be an exploding smoke bomb. "Then I say we go out in a bang!" He giggled.

I grinned back up at him before leveling my gave to the officer again. "Sounds fun to me," I told him. "But first…" I zoomed over to the officer, grabbing her wrist, "…A souvenir."

I pulled off her bracelet before zooming back over to my friend.

"Hey! You jerk!" Officer Dex snapped at me. "You give me back my bracelet right this instant!"

"Explosion time!" Trickster laughed, flinging the marble down.

The marble landed a few feet in front of officer Dex, surrounding her instantly in a cloud of smoke.

"Let's get out of here," I told Trickster.

^o^

When we arrived back home we found that most of the Rogues had taken their quiet time away from us to their full advantage. Meaning they were playing poker when we got back.

"We're home!" The two of us declared at the same time.

Hartley grinned at us. "Did you both have a good time in town?" He asked us.

We nodded at him, similar grins on our faces.

"Did you get yourself another souvenir for your collection?" Captain Cold asked me.

I nodded and held up the bracelet. "Yep!" I answered chirpily.

Captain Cold grinned at me before returning his gaze to his cards. "You two go have lunch," He told us, "And try to keep the noise to a minimum."

Trickster and I grinned at each other. "We will," We lied.

It's amazing how alike Trickster and I are.

^o^

Mist: Dun dun dun dun…

Whistle: I believe that is being directed to the ending.

Mist: Yep. Also, I got a chapter done yay!

Whistle: This may not be up to Mist's usual standard of attempting to make sense, as some of you are aware she has the flu right now.

Mist: So this took longer to write than it should have, Sorry.

Both: Please review!


	15. Hartley, you're starting to scare me

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not, in any way shape or form, own Young Justice. Or the Random people who walk into this story.

^o^

Whistle: I was wondering how long until you wanted to kill your disclaimer. You're arguing about writing them more than usual.

Mist: They're annoying, they just take up space.

Whistle: Whatever. Don't you have an announcement to make?

Mist: Oh, right. Actually, I have two.

Whistle: Well hurry up and make them then.

Mist: Ok. First, I'm going camping for the next four (I think) days, so I won't be able to type another chapter for a while. And second, I'm going to be starting a second story soon. It's called 'Make Believe', and once again the main character will be Wally. PM me if you want to know more.

Whistle: For now, we'll get back to work on this one.

^o^

Chapter 14: Hartley, you're starting to scare me.

^o^

{Four days after previous chapter}

(Wally/Blitz's POV)

*Twang*

I grinned to myself as the dart hit the center of the board.

"You're getting good at this!" James told me, lining up his own dart.

*Twang*

"You're not bad yourself," I laughed.

His dart had also landed in the center.

We were the only two playing, as most of the older Rogues were away or working on stuff upstairs. That meant that we had the whole games room to ourselves, which was always fun.

I began to line up my dart, grinning wider. I can't believe that I always used to refuse to play darts with James before all this. This is fun! Oh well, I'm playing now.

"There you two are!" Hartley's voice interrupted our game. "I've been looking all over for you!"

I lowered my dart and looked over at him. To my confusion I found that he was in his Pied Piper costume, and he looked like he was getting ready for a fight. "Hey, Hartley. Are you going somewhere?" I asked him curiously.

Pied Piper grinned at me. "I'm going to go get some stuff from Star Labs," He told me, "I just can't seem to complete my newest weapons, and I know for a fact that they have something that will complete it."

"Can we come with you?" James asked excitedly.

Pied Piper nodded at him, a wide grin on his face. "Why do you think I've been looking for you two?" He laughed. "I'm going to need both of yours help to pull this off. Breaking into Star Labs isn't exactly a walk in the park."

"Yet you seem confident that the three of us can pull it off," I pointed out.

Pied Piper grinned at me. "The Flash is out of town," He explained, "Dealing with something in Italy I believe. So who's gonna stop us?"

I saw where this was going. "I don't think it's fair to take advantage of the fact that Flash is out of town," I objected.

Pied Piper rolled his eyes at me. "Get over it," He told me. "We're Rogues, remember? We don't play fair."

I sighed in defeat. "If you say so…"

Doesn't make it any easier…

I looked down for a moment and when I looked up again I found that Pied Piper was staring at me. His narrowed eyes held that dangerous glint in them that I haven't seen for quite awhile. He looked angry.

I shifted nervously where I stood, finding myself growing afraid of my friend. "Di- did I say something wrong?" I asked carefully, not wanting to set him off.

He ignored me. "James, leave the room for a minute," He said, "I need to have a little 'talk' with Wally."

James looked reluctant to leave, but nodded and ran out of the room anyways.

I gulped as I looked up at Pied Piper.

"You aren't still having doubts about your loyalties, are you Wally?" He growled at me.

I didn't respond, instead I lowered my head again so I wouldn't have to look at his angry expression.

"This won't do," He told me, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the couch and throwing me on it. "Can't have you breaking free after all this work we've put into you."

His words confused me. "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

I tried to stand up, but he pushed me back down.

"Stay," He ordered me.

I shrank back.

"Good boy," He told me, patting me head. But despite his calm tone his eyes still looked deadly.

I pulled away from him. "You're scaring me, Hartley," I barely managed to say.

He glared slightly at me. "You've been trying to think for yourself again, haven't you?" He growled at me.

"N-no…" I lied.

"And now you're lying to me," He shook his head at me. "Not good, not good at all."

Ok, now I really wish that James hadn't left. Hartley's really starting to freak me out! I've never seen this side of him before. Yet I can't help but think that this isn't the first time we've had this fight…

I felt my head begin to hurt and clenched it in my hands.

I was trying to calm my head when suddenly Hartley grabbed me by my hair and forced me to look up at him.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" He growled at me. "That's why you shouldn't think. You're not good at it. It's not like a single intelligent thought has ever crossed your mind before."

I shrank back.

He released me again and began pacing in front of me. "You just keep fighting back," He muttered, "Why can't you just be a good boy like James? Do you think I like having to hurt you all the time?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, "This is the first time you've done this!"

Or, is it?

Pied Piper turned to face me again and smirked. "Well, at least something's working," He muttered. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to use the stronger stuff on you. There's always the chance that your mind will simply break."

I shrank back further at his words, not for the first time wishing that someone would walk in so I wouldn't be alone with an angry/psychotic Pied Piper.

"Why so quiet?" He asked me, "You aren't _afraid_ of me, are you?"

It took all of my courage to answer him. "There'd be something wrong with me if I wasn't!"

Pied Piper narrowed his eyes at me. "You should choose your words more carefully," He growled at me.

Something told me that I had chosen the wrong words to say to him….

He raised his hand and I clenched my eyes shut, silently afraid that he was going to hit me. Instead, to my surprise, I felt his hand gently ruffle my hair. I felt myself relax at the familiar contact.

"See?" He said, his voice much more gentle than it was before, "There's no reason to be afraid of me. I'm not gonna hurt you."

I opened my eye and looked up at him. The dangerous glint in his eyes was gone, and he was grinning again.

"I'm sorry I said the wrong thing," I apologized quietly.

Pied Piper chuckled at me. "It's ok," He told me, "You're having troubles understanding how things work around here. It's normal."

I allowed myself to relax fully at that; convinced that the danger had passed. "That's good to hear," I sighed in relief. "I really didn't mean to make you mad, honestly."

"I know you didn't," Pied Piper chuckled again, sitting down beside me. "But next time you feel like arguing with me, don't. You're not going to win, and frankly, there's no reason for you to fight. You're a kid, you don't know anything."

I nodded in agreement with him. He was right, I don't know anything.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pied Piper smirking, but when I lifted my head to look at him the smirk was gone. Replaced with a gentle smile.

It must have been a trick of the light.

Or the angle just looked funny.

Or something wasn't right here…

I stopped trying to think about it when it began to hurt.

"Is something wrong?" Pied Piper asked me.

I shook my head. "It's nothing," I told him.

Pied Piper didn't look convinced. "You were trying to think again," He accused. "Well stop trying. You aren't made for thinking; all you'll wind up doing is hurting your head. All you need to do is listen to me."

"Ok…" I sighed in defeat.

Pied Piper rolled his eyes at me and ruffled my hair. "No need to be like that," He told me, "If you just give in, you'll find you can be very happy here. All you need to do is do as I tell you."

I looked up at him, his expression was encouraging, but I caught a small glint of annoyance cross through his features. I felt panic raise up in me and forced my own features into a carefree grin. "Ok," I told him, sounding more cheerful than I felt.

Pied Piper grinned at me, apparently having been fooled by my act. "That's a good boy," He told me, ruffling my hair. "But just to make sure you're telling the truth…"

I felt myself panic even more, worried that he had seen through my act. What if he was going to hurt me?

I squirmed around where I sat as I watched Pied Piper pull out one of his many instruments. "Stay still," He ordered me, no longer acting friendly.

I stopped squirming.

"Good boy," He smirked, bringing the instrument up to his lips.

I felt my mind and body go numb as the music began to play. My bones felt like jelly. I was no longer able to support my own weight and soon found myself falling to the side in Pied Pipers lap. I tried to move, but my body no longer seemed to be in control of itself. Instead I lied there and did nothing. I soon felt my ability to think coherently leave. Instead my thoughts became slower and slower…

Then everything went dark.

^o^

Mist: Hell of a cliffhanger to leave you all on, huh?

Whistle: But we do hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Mist: Also, for the record. I was FREAKING out as I was typing this chapter! I was like 'OMG Wally! Run away!' which was awkward since I'm writing this in class.

Whistle: An interesting chapter though. And ya, I was freaking out as I read this over her shoulder. Hartley you creep!

Mist: He was being creepy, wasn't he?

Whistle: Which will make writing 'Make Believe' funny. If not a little hard. I might have to help you with it.

Mist: YAY!

Both: Please review!


	16. I hate reunions!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Or any references. Blah, blah, blah…

^o^

Mist: Ok, I'm finally back from my camping trip! And back in school…

Whistle: Mist's upset cause some jerk was bothering her this morning.

Mist: they just won't leave me alone… Oh well, you didn't come here to hear me rant about bullies. This is the next chapter.

Whistle: And don't worry, it wont be as traumatic as the last one.

Mist: I hope you all enjoy this! I missed you all!

Whistle: Read away!

^o^

Chapter 15: I hate reunions!

^o^

{A few hours after the previous chapters end}

(Wally/Blitz's POV)

"So, Blitz. What did Pied Piper want to talk to you about earlier?" Trickster asked me from the tree he was currently sitting in.

I looked up from my binoculars and up at him. "I don't really remember," I confessed. "The whole conversation is a blur, and I think I fell asleep on him at the end- literally. Must have been sleepier than I thought."

Trickster giggled at me. "I know what you mean," he said. "I sometimes fall asleep while talking to him too. It must be all the big words he uses. He doesn't seem to mind all that much though. I think it makes him feel smart or something."

I nodded in agreement before turning my attention back to my binoculars.

Trickster and I had been assigned to stakeout Star Labs to check for an opening. I don't really understand all the points for the mission though. I'm still feeling a little out of it. I don't want to worry the others so I'll just stick close to Trickster until Pied Piper tells me to do something. It's easier that way.

I still have no idea how I ever managed to do anything before Pied Piper. I'm surprised I didn't manage to get myself killed.

"You seem a little off," Trickster pointed out worriedly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," I lied.

Trickster pouted, looking unconvinced. "If you say so," he told me, giving me a look that said he was going to be keeping a very close eye on me.

I rolled my eyes before turning my attention again to the building in front of me.

For a big shot laboratory they had a severe lack of guards. This is unnerving. I can't shake the feeling we're being led into a trap.

With this in mind, I turned on my three-way radio we were using to keep in contact. It wasn't as reliable as Miss. Martian's telepathy, but we worked with what we had.

"Pied Piper?" I tried to get his attention.

There was a crackle of static as he answered. "Yes?" he said. "Is something wrong, Blitz?"

"I think this is a trap," I told him, looking around nervously, silently expecting to be attacked. "This lack of guards isn't normal. I think we should head back."

Pied Piper laughed at me, the static making it sound almost demonic. "Don't be scared," he told me. "I already know this is a trap."

"What?" Trickster asked from the treetops.

"Then why the hell did you bring us here?" I snapped at him. For the first time I wondered if it was such a good idea to trust his judgment.

He laughed at our reactions. "You two worry too much," he chuckled. "Yes, I knew this was a trap. But it's one we can handle easily, so long as Blitz doesn't do something stupid."

"Hey!" I snapped at him. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean it like that," he sighed, sounding annoyed. "You see. This is a test for you, as much as it is an important mission."

This confused me greatly. "What do you mean?" I asked him curiously.

"They knew we were coming, because I constantly dropped hints to Flash a few days ago," he explained, a confident tone in his voice. "Originally, I planned for you to confront the Flash again, to test your loyalty. Then I heard Flash was out of town and I grew disappointed. But then I figured he wouldn't leave Star Labs unprotected, so I dug up a bit to find out who was here instead. And this is an even better test than I ever could have hoped for…"

"Who's here?" I asked him worriedly, even though I already knew whom he was talking about…

I could almost hear his smirk. "Your old team, of course," he told me smugly.

"Ha!" Trickster laughed. "Now you can show off your skills to those losers!"

I felt my eyes widen in horror as they spoke. I always knew one day I'd have to fight against my old team, but… I just didn't think it would happen so soon. I don't think I'm ready…

"This isn't going to be a problem for you, is it?" Pied Piper asked me, a challenging tone in his voice.

I was too scared to challenge him…

I gulped. "I-I don't think I'm ready to fight them yet…" I stuttered out.

"Don't you want to prove your loyalty to us?" Pied Piper asked me.

"Yes, but-"

"So what's the problem?" Trickster asked me. "Didn't those jerks give up on you?"

"They don't care about you, Blitz," Pied Piper agreed with Trickster. "You should stop caring about them."

I lowered my head.

"Do I need to come over there?" Pied Piper asked me, sounding annoyed.

I felt myself flinch. But why was I so afraid of him coming over here? It's not like he'd ever hurt me.

Right?

"No… No…" I told him, shaking my head to get rid of those horrid thoughts. "I-I'll do it. I'll fight them."

"That's our boy!" Pied Piper praised me.

"Yay!" Trickster cheered. "Let's go kick sidekick butt!"

I grinned at him, feeling my earlier doubts melt away.

"Let's do this."

^o^

Getting in was the easy part. Always is.

We snuck in through the back door while the guards were making their rounds. It was a standard lock, easy for me to pick. I've really become pretty damn good at that. I'll have to ask Pied Piper to start teaching me how to crack a safe when we get back.

But I'm getting off topic.

With that, the two of us snuck in, searching for our target.

There were two pieces of equipment Pied Piper wanted. He showed us their pictures, but I can't pronounce any of their names. He says they're important though, so I'll take his word for it. In any case, the one Trickster and I are after looks like a cylinder with wires and blinking lights and is located on the first floor. He says it's sonic weaponry, so not to play with it.

"According to this map, the equipment should be right in here," I told Trickster, stopping in front of a large metal door.

Trickster investigated the door. "It's a keypad lock," he pointed out. "Do you have any idea what it might be?"

I shook my head. "Not a clue," I admitted. "I could just try every possible combination though."

"How long will that take?" He asked me.

"A few minutes, or an hour," I sighed in annoyance, "It all depends on what the number is."

Trickster frowned before grinning. "I has an idea!" He declared.

I decided to ignore his grammar mistake. Instead, I decided to question what his idea was. "What kind of idea?" I asked him.

"This!" He exclaimed, pulling out a pouch. "It's chalk dust. I can pour some over the key pad, then we can blow on it to figure out which numbers are used the most often."

I was surprised. "That's actually a great idea," I told him. "How on earth did you come up with it?"

Trickster giggled. "I love watching crime shows, remember?" He reminded me. "I pick up all sorts of info."

I stared at him in disbelief for a moment before grinning. "Next time someone calls you an idiot, send them to me so I can beat em up," I told him. "Now lets put your plan into play.

Trickster grinned back at me before using his chalk trick.

With the most used numbers exposed, I quickly found the combo.

9528.

It's a damn good thing Trickster thought up that trick, or that would have taken forever to get to!

The door clicked.

"We're in," I told my teammate.

We grinned at each other before stalking into the room.

The lights were off in the room; only the light from the hallway illuminated our way as we took a few steps inside. As I heard the door slam shut behind us I was horribly reminded of the fact this was a trap.

Ok, next time I'm not going on a mission when I'm half asleep. I don't care how angry I make Pied Piper.

I heard a *clank* and a *Bang!* before the lights suddenly flicked on, illuminating our surroundings. I looked around and was horrified to find that Trickster and I were know trapped in a large metal cage.

"We are so gonna be grounded for this…" Trickster muttered beside me.

Getting grounded was the last thing on my mind though. I was more concerned by the people standing a little ways from our cage.

Aqualad, Robin, and Red Arrow.

The team must have split up to make sure that both rooms would be secure.

Why did I have to walk into the room they were guarding?

It would have been easy for me to distance myself from the others, but I've known these guys for forever…

They were staring at me, looks of hurt, disbelief, and worry etched on their faces unequally. Aqualad looked more unbelieving, Robin looked hurt, and Red Arrow looked worried.

I half-waved at them nervously. "Hey guys!" I greeted weakly. "What brings you to Central?"

Like I had to ask.

"We're here for you," Red Arrow answered immediately. "Look. You have to come back with us. The Rogues have brainwashed you!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Not this nonsense again," I complained. "You people seriously have to come up with a different play."

"We're telling the truth," Aqualad insisted.

I scuffed at him and turned away.

"Doesn't our friendship mean anything to you anymore?" Robin asked me.

I twitched at his words, turning back to them.

Seeing how this affected me, Robin continued. "Come on, we've been friends for years!" He reminded me. "This isn't like you! You aren't evil! Just come back with us, we can help you!"

"I don't need help!" I snapped at him. "Not from you! Not from the League! And definitely not from the Flash!"

"Stop trying to make Baby Blitz leave!" Trickster backed me up.

I just wish he would stop using that nickname in front of our opponents…

"Don't call him that!" Red Arrow snapped at trickster. "He's Kid Flash!"

Robin was trying to hide his laugh. "Dude? How did they manage to convince you to let them call you a baby?" He asked me, snorting. "Like, I know you're brainwashed and all, but seriously?"

I growled in annoyance. "It's just a nickname he keeps using!" I objected. "My new name is simply 'Blitz'. Trickster also used to call me 'Baby Flash'. It's just something he does!"

"Sounds degrading," Red Arrow pointed out.

I glared at him. I knew what they were doing; they're trying to drive a wedge between my friends and me! Well it's not going to work!

"Shut it Red Arrow!" I snapped at him. "You don't know anything!"

"I know this isn't really you," He said. "Kid Flash. You have to remember who you really are. They've changed you. They're trying to take away what you are!"

"You're a liar!" I snapped at him.

"Just come home!" Robin practically begged me. "Things can go back to normal! We can put all this behind us!"

I scuffed at him. "In case you forgot, Flash took me off the team," I reminded him.

"We talked to him," Aqualad told me, using his 'listen to me, as I am your leader' voice he always used when trying to stop an argument. "He's letting you back on the team. He's sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "How stupid do you think I am?" I growled at them. "Do you honestly think I'm gonna fall for that?"

"We aren't trying to trick you," Aqualad told me.

"Just come home," Robin told me, "We can be a team again!"

I glared at them, but part of me couldn't help but be tempted. I mean, I ran away because I wanted to be on a team… and if I'm allowed back…

I stopped glaring at them. "You're really telling the truth?" I asked them, "I'm really allowed back on the team?"

They nodded at me, smiling slightly at their slight victory.

Trickster grabbed my sleeve to get my attention. His eyes were widened in horror and he looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Y-you can't leave!" He whined. "You're a part of our family now!"

He clung tighter.

"I…" I looked back and forth between him and my old team.

Two completely different groups, and they both wanted me. I've had so much fun with each of them… how am I supposed to choose?

I felt the annoyingly familiar pain in my head and I immediately grabbed my head in my hands. I tried to push it away so I could make my decision, but that only served to make it hurt worse.

"Are you ok?" Trickster asked me quietly.

I shook my head, unable to open my mouth from the pain.

"What's wrong?" Red Arrow asked me worriedly.

I ignored him; I was too preoccupied trying not to fall to the ground in pain.

Trickster grabbed my shoulders and helped me sit down and began rubbing my head. "Stop thinking," He whispered to me, "Whatever it is, it isn't worth the pain, believe me."

What did he mean by that?

Oh wait, that's right, Trickster used to have the same problem when he was younger. He stopped trying to think and it went away…. Should I do the same?

"What the hell are you doing to him!" Red Arrow snapped at Trickster.

"I'm not doing this!" Trickster squeaked. "He's trying to think! Thinking is bad! Pied Piper says so!"

I looked up and caught sight of Red Arrow's expression. It went from angry, to shocked, to some form of realization.

He looked over at the other's and said something to them. The other's nodded, apparently in agreement. They then began to do hand jesters and stuff, making me believe they were now talking telepathically with the rest of their team. It was kind of funny to watch them.

Huh, my headaches gone?

"Are you better now?" Trickster asked me worriedly.

I nodded at him. "Ya," I answered, "Got distracted by them and forgot I was in pain."

"They're pretty distracted themselves," Trickster pointed out. "Wanna sneak away with the sonic thingy?"

I shrugged. "Sounds good."

With that, we quickly picked the lock on our metallic cage before grabbing the sonic devise we came here to collect. I looked over at the team and saw that they were still deep in discussion.

Trickster and I agreed that it was best not to disturb them.

^o^

Fortunately, the team didn't follow us out and we quickly found our way to the meeting point.

I was slightly worried that Pied Piper had also been captured but when we arrived he was sitting on a tree stump examining the devise he had stolen.

He looked up when we arrived. "What took you two so long?" He laughed.

"We ran into some members of my old team," I informed him. "They attempted to persuade me to go back with them. We escaped when they got distracted talking to each other."

Pied Piper nodded approvingly.

"And we got your sonic thingy!" Trickster added, waving the devise like a flag.

He smirked and walked over to us. "Good job you two," He congratulated, ruffling our hair.

Trickster and I grinned at each other, both happy to be congratulated.

"So, Blitz, did you learn anything this mission?" He asked me smugly.

I nodded. "Yes I did," I told him, "I learned that I hate reunion!"

Pied Piper laughed at me.

This was a pretty good day. I hope tomorrow will be just as great!

^o^

Mist: Ta da!

Whistle: How many of you can guess what the team figured out? Come on, it's not that hard!

Mist: Also, this is the longer chapter so far, for the record!

Whistle: *Checks word count* huh, what do ya know. It really is.

Mist: Can I has a cookie?

Whistle: Sure *gives cookie*

Mist: YAY! *noms cookie*

Both: Please review!


	17. Special 2: More than one

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Young Justice. Do you really still need to ask?

^o^

Mist: Ok, new chappy is a foot!

Whistle: Don't worry, that isn't a riddle, just Mist being Mist.

Mist: And mad. Remember that bully I told you all about yesterday? Well she was bothering me this morning to, and again after school while I was walking to my dad's car. I wish she would just leave me alone.

Whistle: She just doesn't understand the term 'go away'. She is extremely stupid after all.

Mist: Are you trying to make me feel better?

Whistle: Yes.

Mist: yay! *Hugs* Whistle's being nice!

Whistle: Hey! I'm always nice. Just very blunt.

Mist: Oh, and Loco, please do beat up the bully. I'll even lend you my slingshot.

Whistle: Umm… maybe its best not to play with deadly weapons… Lets start the story instead…

^o^

(Special Chapter 2) Chapter 16: More than one

^o^

{Just after mission failure}

(Third person POV)

The team was sulking in the main room, sprawled out on the couches. No one was in the mood to talk, not after what happened. They had nearly gotten him back; but then they got distracted and lost him again to those maniacs. Now their friend was back with that creep, who was doing god knows what to him.

They were currently waiting for the Flash to return; all wondering how they were going to tell him that they had failed to recue Wally.

They sat in silence for quite a long time before finally Artemis decided to break it.

"It wasn't your fault," She said somberly, "You thought you were breaking through to him. How could you have known he would leave?"

Aqualad offered her a small smile. Her words were unlike her, and greatly appreciated. "I wish I could agree with you," He sighed. "But the fact of the matter is this; we failed. The Rogues won this round."

"But they haven't won the war," Roy growled, pushing himself to his feet. "We WILL get him back!"

Robin around looked at his teammates, none of them looked all that sure. "And what about Trickster?" He questioned.

"What about him?" Artemis asked, uncaring.

"That's right, you're group was fighting the Pied Piper when we made our discovery," Robin mumbled about. He was still down about missing his chance to rescue Wally.

"What discovery?" Zatanna asked him when he failed to say more.

"We have reason to believe-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the zeta tube activating.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" An overly cheerful voice greeted them. "Did you rescue Wally?"

They looked over at the scarlet speedster, and had to turn away. How could they tell him that his nephew was still with those monsters? Falling further and further into their control…

Aqualad stepped forwards. "No, I'm sorry," He sighed heavily. "We failed to rescue him from the Rogues."

The Flash's smile dropped. "Oh…" He said.

"But we believe we might have learned something important," Aqualad added, hoping to divert the topic from Wally.

The Flash looked confused. "What did you learn?" He asked.

Roy stepped forwards as well. "We have reason to believe that Wally isn't the only one that the Pied Piper is brainwashing," He informed him.

The Flash looked shocked. "They kidnapped someone else?" He asked in horror. "Who is it? How long have they had them?"

"Slow down," Robin told him, bouncing forwards. "We aren't talking about someone new."

This caused the Flash to look more confused. "Then who are you talking about?" He asked the team.

"We're talking about Trickster," Roy told him gravely.

"Trickster?" The Flash exclaimed in surprise.

Roy nodded, but the Flash still seemed confused.

"Please, let us explain," Aqualad spoke calmly.

^o^

It took some time, but Aqualad, Roy, and Robin somehow managed to explain to the others the reason they believed that Trickster is being brainwashed by the Pied Piper. After some debate, and a total retelling of what had happened, the others all seemed to agree.

"The poor thing," M'gann said sadly. "How long has he been under their control?"

"A few years at least," The Flash sighed. "It all depends on how it came to that. He could have been a willing member of their team for a while then wanted to leave so the Pied Piper took action, or, they could have kidnapped him in the beginning and have been controlling him since."

"Will you be able to break his mind free as well?" Aqualad asked the Martian. Even though he did not know the boy, he still couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

M'gann looked down at the ground. "I don't know," She admitted sadly, "I'll have to see how far in he is. And if any of his mind is still fighting back."

"What do you mean by that?" Robin asked her, confused.

M'gann sighed. "When it comes to mind control," She began to explain, "Someone can only be freed if a piece of their mind is still fighting back. Even if it's just the tiniest sliver. I can only save them if they are still putting up a fight."

"Well why wouldn't part of him be fighting back?" Artemis asked her.

"If he's been under as long as we fear he has, his mind may have simply given into the control," M'gann told the other girl. "He could have lost all hope of ever breaking free."

"That's… so sad…" Zatanna all but whispered.

The Flash straightened himself. "For now we will work under the assumption that they can both be saved," He decided.

"So what's the plan then?" Robin asked him. "We already know that we can't talk him into coming back with us. The Pied Piper has some sort of failsafe on him. It causes him extreme pain every time he tries to think for himself."

"Then we won't try to convince him to return of his own free will," Roy growled, "We'll just grab the two of them and drag them back here!"

"Too risky," M'gann objected. "If they begin to see us as the threat, their minds may sink into full control, thinking that the Pied Piper is the one really protecting them."

Roy growled. "I really hate this guy," He hissed, "Just wait until I get my hands on him…"

Aqualad put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We will rescue them," He promised. "And we will bring the Pied Piper to justice. He will not get away with what he has done."

Roy nodded in agreement before stalking off, muttering something about making his arrows even sharper.

"Do you think Wally's alright?" Artemis asked the others after a brief moment of silence.

"He should be fine, so long as the Pied Piper doesn't get angry with him," Aqualad assured her. "He does not seem like the type who would hurt someone without reason."

"Ya, 'cause brainwashing is so nice," Robin hissed.

Aqualad sighed.

"What I'd like to know is why Wally hasn't figured out that he's being brainwashed yet," Artemis growled, punching the wall in frustration. "How could he be so stupid?"

"It's not his fault," The Flash defended his nephew, "He can't think for himself anymore."

"I know that!" Artemis said. "I just… I mean… the way you guys were describing him. That isn't really him. He sounds like a completely different person."

Robin nodded in agreement. "They changed him to fit what they wanted," He sighed. "And they wanted him to be mindlessly obedient, like a small child."

"I always wondered why Trickster acted the way he does…" The Flash mussed off-topically.

"But, he's still… in there. Right?" Artemis questioned him.

Robin cringed. "O-Of course!" He stuttered out loudly. "He has to be!"

Aqualad put a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder. "He's in there," He said in a definite tone. "And we will set him free."

They will get there friend back. And they will never let him be taken from them again.

^o^

Mist: Ok, sorry this is so short. I just needed to get this out, the next one will be longer.

Whistle: Also Mist is still upset about that bully.

Mist: I also had to go bowling. And I didn't get home until around 6:30.

Whistle: So sorry if anyone's ooc. But you should also keep in mind the stress they are all under.

Mist: And can someone send me a virtual cookie to make me feel better?

Whistle: *face-palm*

Both: Please review!


	18. Rainy Day Terror

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. As if the fact that I am even writing this isn't proof enough.

^o^

!READ THE BELOW AS IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

Mist: OK, some important(ish) information. The reason my update is taking so long is half because of my teachers giving me tests and lots of homework, and half because I will soon be uploading the prologue to 'Make Believe'

Whistle: It should (Don't quote me) be up by Monday, so long as nothing comes up.

Mist: So we'd like to invite you all to check it out. It will be different from this story, but I'm sure that all of you will enjoy it.

Whistle: And yes. 'Make Believe' being updated will mean longer intervals between updates for both of them. But considering that 'Going Rogue' only has about five or six (once again, do not quote me) chapters to go, this will not be a problem for long.

Mist: also, I have horrible news. My chinchilla, Rory, just died. When I came home after going out for dinner with my mom and her friend my sister was freaking out and I saw my Rory. I said his name and he opened his eyes and looked at me. Then he shut them and they didn't re-open.

Whistle: Mist is going to need some time to recover, so updates are not to be expected for a while. So you can un-quote me from earlier.

Mist: Peace and love.

^o^

This chapter is dedicated to Rory, may he forever rest in peace.

^o^

Chapter 17: Rainy day terror

^o^

{Day after previous chapter}

(Wally/Blitz's POV)

I awoke to the sound of rain banging against my window. Sitting up in my bed I looked at the window and discovered an extremely heavy rainfall. Large droplets of rain barraged the window like cannon balls.

I let out a disappointed sigh. I had been hoping that it would be sunny today so I could go into town with Hartley and James.

I lied back down in my bed for a few minutes before deciding to pull myself out of bed. Maybe we couldn't go into town today, but maybe James will want to play darts with me! Who know, maybe we'll be able to convince Hartley to play with us today?

I grinned a little to myself at that thought.

Even though Hartley is only two years older than me he always acts like the adult of our small group. It would be funny to see him clowning around like a little kid!

After pulling on my favorite red sweater and a pair of jeans I raced out of my room and made my way to James' room to see if he was up yet. When I saw that his door was open, I knew he was already up.

I looked into his room and saw him chatting away happily with Hartley. Hartley was sitting on a mostly unused desk chair, while James was sitting on the floor playing with Lego blocks.

I waved at them as I walked in. "Mornin'," I greeted.

Hartley grinned at me. "Good morning, Wally," He greeted back. "Did you have a bad sleep? You look tired."

"He looks like a zombie!" James joked.

I pouted. "Do not!" I whined.

James giggled at my response.

"Besides," I said, "I'm just bummed out about the rain. I don't get to go outside much, so I was hoping we could all go into town together."

"We can still have fun inside," Hartley chuckled at me. "Besides, I prefer to keep you inside. The Flash can't find you here, so I don't have to worry as much about your safety."

He is way to overprotective. Not that I would ever tell him out loud, last thing I want is to make him angry.

During our mission yesterday, and today this morning, I feel like I'm walking on eggshells around Hartley. My minds on high alert. It's almost like I'm afraid of him.

But what's to be afraid of?

I felt a headache starting up again and pushed the thoughts out of my head. I have to stop thinking.

I sat down on the floor next to James and looked up at Hartley. "I'm not five," I complained to him, deciding to take my chances against him. It's not like he would ever hurt me. "You don't always have to keep an eye on me."

James looked at me, a shocked expression at what I said. He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead of speaking a word he bit his lip and looked over at Hartley.

Confused, I too looked back over at Hartley.

I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut…

He looked pissed.

Hartley's eyes were narrowed in annoyance at me. "Is that so?" He growled.

I gulped and backed away from him, silently debating running away and hiding somewhere. Then I remember that I have nowhere to go…

I could always try running home…. Back to Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris…

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. The Rogues are my family now! Even if Hartley's really starting to scare me…

I felt a hand roughly grab my shoulder and my head jerked up instinctively. I looked around and found that Hartley had grabbed me, and was currently glaring angrily at me. I also saw James fidgeting nervously where he sat. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was too afraid to speak up.

"Hnn?" I mumbled stupidly, wondering how long I spaced out for.

"I asked you a question!" Hartley snapped at me. "Now stop playing stupid and answer!"

I flinched at his harsh tone, finding myself trembling slightly. "S-sorry," I stuttered. "I sort of spaced… I… I didn't hear your question."

This only served to make Hartley angrier. "Trying to think again, huh? Stupid kid," He growled as he released my shoulder, pushing me down. "I told you to stop that. Didn't I? But you just keep trying."

I tried to back away from him, but he grabbed me by my hair and slammed my head into the floor.

"That knock some sense into you?" He growled at me.

I looked up at him, terrified. "P-please, just stop it!" I pleaded, "I'll stop trying to think! I promise!"

Hartley ignored me, instead walking over to the door. He shut it then locked it. Obviously he didn't want anyone to walk in on what he was doing. This worried me, because that meant that this wasn't over.

Finally James spoke. "Why are you doing this?" He squeaked out. "Why are you hurting Wally?"

Hartley glared at him. "Shut up, and stay out of my way. Or I'll hurt you too," He threatened.

James backed away from him until he hit the wall. With no room left to back up, he curled up in a little ball and covered his eyes.

Can't say I blame him.

I forced myself into a seated position and looked up at the boy I thought was my friend. I tried to keep myself calm and focused. If I said the wrong thing now… well I don't even want to know what he might do to me.

"You umm… said you had a question?" I tried nervously.

A glint of amusement passed through Hartley's eyes as they softened slightly. I had obviously said the right thing this time.

"That I do," He said, sounding slightly less threatening than before. "Now, Wally, think very carefully before answering. I want to know 'don't you trust me?'"

This question confused me. "What do you mean?" I asked him, my mind feeling slightly hazy. "Of course I trust you. You're one of my best friends."

Hartley smirked at that. "Good answer," He told me, walking over casually, only stopping when he was standing right in front of me. "There, there. No reason to be afraid," He reached down and stroked my hair, "Just stop trying to think for yourself and this never has to happen again."

I nodded at him, afraid that if I stoke I would say the wrong thing again and get hurt.

"And stop hiding over there James, I won't hurt you," Hartley chuckled at James.

That's not what he was saying a few minutes ago…

James lifted up his head and looked at Hartley for a moment, skeptical of the intelligence of approaching him again. But then James began to smile and ran over to Hartley and hugged him.

"Yay!" He squeaked. "Hartley's back to normal!"

Is everyone here a total lunatic?

"Something wrong?" Hartley asked me, obviously noticing my feelings.

"Are you bipolar?" I asked him without thinking.

I held my breath, expecting him to hit me again.

To my surprise, he laughed. "Very funny Wally," He said.

Realizing he had taken my comment for a joke I laughed with him.

"Ok, now I'm gonna go downstairs and start making breakfast," He told us, "I'll come and get you when it's done. Then we can go to the games room and play."

"Sounds fun!" James chirped.

Hartley grinned at him before leaving the room.

James skipped over to the door and shut it, waving happily. We stayed still and silent for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"That's not the first time he's done that, ya know," James all but whispered. "He doesn't think I remember, but I do."

"Is he bipolar?" I questioned my friend as I finally pulled myself off the floor.

James shrugged. "Dun knows," He said. "But I do know that he really is a good person. Just a little over-protective. He likes to think that he knows best, and most of the times he does. But I've learned to keep my mouth shut when he is wrong, 'cause he gets all psycho and stuff."

"So I've noticed," I grumbled.

"He really does care 'bout us though," James insisted.

"I know that," I agreed, "I just wish he'd loosen the leash. He is aware that I'm not THAT much younger than him, right?"

James laughed. "You get used to it," He told me. "But being babied by him does have its perks. For one, we get to play in town a lot. And you and me are the only ones who don't have to go on those dangerous missions for the Light."

I shuddered at the thought of those missions. Too many people got killed. It wasn't something I ever wanted to have to do…

"You got a point there," I agreed.

James grinned at me and pulled out a deck of cards. "So," He said, "Wanna play 'Go Fish' 'till Hartley gets back?"

I grinned back at him. "You're on!" I told him, laughing.

Well at least that was over! I hope I never have to see that side of Hartley ever again. And I can't believe that the thought of running home to Uncle Barry even crossed my mind. How could I have been so stupid as to even think that?

Oh well, no use whining about it. I just hope Hartley never finds out.

^o^

Mist: *sighing* ok, I managed to type it out…

Whistle: Umm are you gonna be ok?

Mist: No.

Whistle: *Hugs* there there, he's in a better place now.

Mist: *sobbing*

Whistle: Umm… how about everyone sends Mist some hugs to make her feel better?

Mist: Rory…

Whistle: Don't cry Mist, we'll get you a new chinchilla, promise.

Mist: But it won't be Rory!

Whistle: Umm… it will be Rory's reincarnation?

Mist: Really? YAY!

Whistle: No one correct me.


	19. Curiosity and Movies

Disclaimer: Nope, dun own Young Justice. None of us fanfic writers do. It's how the world works.

^o^

Mist: And… I'm back!

Whistle: Mist has had the time needed to deal with the death of her chinchilla, and is now ready to continue with the story.

Mist: I will also (if you guys want) upload the prologue of 'Make Believe' tomorrow.

Whistle: Now, before we begin I would like to remind you all that this story is nearing its end in a few chapters. SO if you have anything you wanted to happen, speak up now.

Mist: or forever hold your peace.

Whistle: Also, this will be a much 'lighter' chapter; due to all the drama we've been having lately with Hartley acting like an obsessive controlling lunatic. This means that no ones going to be injured this chapter.

Mist: I'm gonna begin now!

^o^

Chapter 18: Curiosity and movies

^o^

{Same day, breakfast time}

(Wally/Blitz's POV)

I looked over at Hartley from my bacon and eggs. The older boy was talking animatedly with a more than happy James. They seemed to be having a good time, but I couldn't bring myself to join in on their fun.

My mind is still stuck on what happened earlier. When I learned that Hartley is in fact a bipolar, obsessive, lunatic.

Apparently that's how he shows he cares.

I want to hate him. I want to resent him for what he's done.

But I cant.

I cant because I understand why he does it.

Hartley was raised by the Rogues, and hated by his parents. He doesn't know how to properly care for someone. All he was ever taught to do was be a thief. Sorry, the correct term is 'Rogue'.

That's probably why James isn't afraid of him; all the Rogues probably have their own little triggers that make them act violent. Heck, even James probably has one. Now that I think about it, I have one too. My trigger is when someone mentions the Flash.

Guess I'm just over-reacting.

So, note to self. Next time Hartley starts babying me; let him.

"Something wrong?" Hartley asked me, a worried edge to him tone.

I blinked. "Huh?" I asked him.

Hartley frowned at me. "You've just been staring into space for ten minutes," He told me, crossing his arms, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

I blinked again before answering. "Just tired," I answered shortly, picking at my food with my fork.

Hartley sighed. "Is this about what happened earlier?" He asked me.

I didn't want to make him mad, but if I lied to him and he found out the truth he would be even madder. "Sort of," I told him, hoping that would satisfy his curiosity.

It didn't.

He stood up and walked over to me. "Wally, you don't need to be afraid of me," He told me, placing his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

'Liar,' I thought bitterly to myself, but decided it was safest to keep that thought in my head. "So you keep telling me," I said instead.

Now it was James' turn to start acting worried. "Wally!" He cried, rushing over and grabbing onto the arm Hartley wasn't holding, "Don't say things like that! We're your friends!"

I turned away from him, not wanting to see him tearing up. "I know that…" I mumbled out. "I just… I don't… I don't know what to think anymore…"

"Then don't think," Hartley advised me, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly. "I'll do that for you. All you need to do is be yourself."

I lowered my head. "I don't know who that us anymore…"

Hartley tipped my head up with his finger. "Well I do," He told me, his voice soft and comforting, "You're a kind-hearted little boy, with a bit of a rebellious steak. You're a good friend, and an even better lock-picker. You're one of us. Isn't that all you need to know?"

I nodded my head. He was right.

Hartley grinned at me and ruffled my hair. "That's a good boy," He told me.

Hartley always knows what's best. How could I have ever doubted him?

"Are you better now?" James asked me, still clinging to my arm.

I smiled at him. "Ya, I am," I told him truthfully. "But my arm is starting to feel a little numb."

James laughed at me as he released my arm. "That's good to hear," He told me, "I don't like it when you act like a zombie. Zombies are no fun."

"Hey," I said, pretending to be offended. "Zombies are great!"

James giggled at my horrible acting before walking around the kitchen going 'brains…. Brains!' until Captain Cold walked in and told him to 'take his damn medicine!'

I sure am glad that the tension from earlier is gone. I'm not sure what got into me. Hartley's my friend, how could I have ever distrusted him?

He and James, they aren't like my old team. They aren't going to abandon me, and then only try to get me back when it suits their needs.

This is my home.

^o^

After we finally managed to have breakfast the three of us decided to start making the most of our rainy day. By watching 'Finding Nemo'.

The Rogues collection of kids' movies never ceases to amaze me. I swear they must have everyone one ever invented. I think I even saw 'the Brave little Toaster goes to Mars' in there.

In any case, I was surprised to find myself really enjoying watching movies with the two of them. I was worried that with al that had happened I might of relapsed into paranoia again by now. I was glad I didn't, that would totally ruin the day.

And I never wanted to make Hartley that mad at me ever again.

^o^

We wound up watching movies all day. After 'Finding Nemo' was done we watched 'Ponyo', 'the Brave little Toaster goes to Mars' (Ha! I knew I saw it in there!) and finally 'Kiki's Delivery Service'.

I was actually quite surprised that Hartley didn't simply sleep through them, or leave; he made it painfully obvious that they weren't his type of movies. Instead he stayed with us and half-watched and half-read a book at the same time and even made popcorn.

Hey, now that I think of it… these aren't my types of movie either. I usually like action and horror. So why do I suddenly think these are the best movies ever created?

Oh crap! James insanity must be contagious!

Just kidding.

I hope…

By the end of the last movie I found that I was extremely tired. When I let out a loud *yawn* Hartley declared that it was bedtime.

^o^

I had just finished changing into my PJ's and was about to climb into my bed when I heard a knock on my door. I was confused, as Hartley had told me to go to sleep, and wondered who could be at my door.

I walked over to the door and opened it, finding James at my door. He was already wearing a pair of brightly colored PJ's and had a stuffed bunny in his arms.

I was surprised to see him here; James NEVER (emphasis on NEVER) disobeys Hartley. So seeing him here, after Hartley has sent us to bed, was way past disturbing.

That's when I noticed that his eyes were glued to the floor, a slightly panicked look to them. He was also shifting his feet around on the floor.

My mind immediately jumped to the worse possible situations. Most of them involved Hartley finally snapping and killing someone, while others involved James snapping and killing someone.

I pushed the outrageous thoughts out of my head to focus on the situation at hand. "What's wrong?" I asked him, "What are you doing outside your room at this hour? Hartley said it was bedtime."

James looked up at me finally. "I- I thought I saw something at my window!" He squeaked out. "I think it's the Zombies! They've come to eat my brain because of my earlier!"

I nearly face-palmed. "James, there's no such thing as Zombies," I told him. "Nothing's gonna try and eat you're brain."

Apparently this idea didn't make sense to James, as instead of returning to his own room he walked further into my room and sat on my bed. "But I saw the Zombies!" He whined. "Can I please stay here tonight?"

"James, why do you think there's a Zombie trying to eat you?" I asked him, mentally wondering if we should put him on a higher dose of medication.

"Because I saw it!" He insisted, "It was at my window!"

Maybe… oh no. "Are you sure you saw something at your window?" I asked him, finding myself beginning to panic slightly. "Are you sure it wasn't just a shadow?"

James shook his head. "It was dark," He told me. "But I saw it clearly. It had green skin and it was crouching in the bushes! I screamed and it disappeared though…"

My eyes widened in realization. "That wasn't a Zombie you saw!" I told him, grabbing him by his wrist to drag him out of my room. "That was a-"

The door slammed shut in front of us.

"-Martian…" I finished, quickly getting into a fighting pose. "Reveal yourself! M'gann!"

M'gann materialized in front of me.

I glared at her. "What are you doing here?" I growled.

"I'm here to save you," She told me, eyes filled with determination.

Not this bull shit again…

^o^

Mist: Sorry about the cliffy. Bells about to ring!

Whistle: More will be added soon. So don't worry.

Mist: My sis brought home a new baby chinchilla today! It looks exactly like Rory!

Whistle: Mist is very happy.

Mist: Tell us what you think of the whole 'James and Zombies' thing lol.

Both: Please review!


	20. Rescue

Disclaimer: And I still do not own Young Just. Must I really keep repeating myself?

^o^

Mist: It's everyone's favorite time, new chappy time!

Whistle: Once again, we're getting pretty damn close to the end. So speak up if you have a request.

Mist: Oh, and baby Rory is doing good. He's really cute!

Whistle: A happy Mist is always a good thing. As you've probably already noticed, her moods effect what happens in the story.

Mist: So… who thinks Wally's gonna be rescued this chappy?

Whistle: Let's see what happens, shall we?

^o^

Chapter 19: Rescue

^o^

(Wally/Blitz's POV)

"How did you find this place?" I growled at M'gann.

"I actually found it by accident," The Martian told me. "We've been searching for the Rogues' hideout all day. In the rain I'd like to point out. Then I heard someone yelp and saw the Trickster through a window."

Urg, Trickster and his zombie phobia…

"So… you aren't a zombie?" James asked her nervously.

M'gann looked confused at his question. "Umm… no," She told him, "What made you think I was a zombie?"

"You have green skin," James pointed out, "And you were creeping in the bushes."

I rolled my eyes at my friend before returning my attention back to the intruder. "Who knows your here?" I asked her.

"The teams on their way," M'gann answered me, an assuring tone in her voice.

Oh crap…

James tilted his head in confusion. "Why are they coming here?" He asked M'gann. "Don't you know it's past bed time?"

M'gann smiled gently at him. "We're here to help you two," She told him.

Her words confused me. "The hell are you talking about?" I asked her. "I thought you jerks were just after me? Why are you even targeting James?"

"Look, I know I cant explain this to you in a way you will understand but…" She began to trail off. She took a deep breath before continuing. "You're both being brainwashed by the Pied Piper."

James and I looked at one another before bursting out into laughter.

"I'm not kidding around!" M'gann insisted. "He's rewritten you're brainwaves through hypnosis!"

I was the first to stop laughing. "Pied Piper would never do something like that to us," I defended my friend, "We're his friends."

"That's just what he wants you to think!" M'gann refused to give up. "Think about, Wally! You're not the same person you used to be! You're persona has been changed. Haven't you at least noticed that?"

I faltered at her question. I felt my mind trail to the many times I've acted out of character these past few weeks. The most recent I can think of is when I noticed that the movies I enjoy now are different than the ones I used to enjoy. I also haven't felt the desire to well… do anything I used to do. I've also lost interest in science. All the big words I used to be able to define off the top of my head now only served to hurt my head. Also, didn't I used to think for myself all the time?

All this thinking is hurting my head…

"Wally?" M'gann said to get my attention.

I looked over at her. I tried to look indifferent to her words, but a small tear that escaped from my eye betrayed me.

"You have noticed, haven't you," She said, sighing in relief. "Don't worry, you only need to hang on for a little longer. We'll have you back to normal in no time."

James looked around nervously. "Wally… what is she talking about?" He asked me. "Why are you crying?"

"I –I don't know," I admitted, trying to wipe away the tears that had slowly began to trickle down my face.

"Fight the control!" M'gann told me, "You're stronger than this!"

What is she talking about? And why does my head hurt more and more with every word? I want it to go away! Where's Hartley? He'd know what to do…

"Go away!" James yelled at M'gann. "You're hurting him!"

"No, I'm not," M'gann argued. "The Pied Piper is the one hurting him. He's done the same to you. You need to fight back against the control or-"

"We're here!" A new voice interrupted her.

With this new distraction I managed to pull myself away from the pain. I turned around and to my annoyance I saw Robin and Red Arrow.

"This is bad…" I muttered, "Very, very bad…"

"Thank goodness you guys are here," M'gann sighed in relief, "I can't break through to them."

Well at least someone's happy in this situation.

"Will you losers kindly get the hell out of my room!" I snapped at them all, pointing to the exit.

Robin looked at me with a pained expression. "Wally…" He said just above a whisper.

I glared at him, daring him to finish his sentence.

Robin backed down, but Red Arrow stepped forwards. "This is getting ridiculous," He growled, grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me. "We're your friends! We're trying to help you! Now snap out of that damned mind control so we can all go home!"

"Leave him alone!" James snapped at him, kicking him in the leg.

"Ow! You little brat!"

James stuck his tongue out at him in response.

"Enough, Red Arrow, we are not here to fight them," Aqualad's voice lectured from the window. "We are here to rescue them."

Great, more of them… how many plan on breaking into my room? "You know, this is breaking and entering. Isn't that illegal?" I pointed out, even though I know it won't actually get rid of them. "Hey, I promise not to charge you guy, if you just freaking leave!"

"This is getting out of hand," James decided, "I'm gonna go wake up the other's."

"Oh, no you don't!" Red Arrow growled as he grabbed James, hoisting him over his shoulder. "You're coming with us."

"Let him go!" I snapped at Red Arrow.

Aqualad grabbed my arm in a tight grip that I was unable to break away from. "I am truly sorry about this," He said, "But we need to get you two away from here in order for M'gann to fix your minds."

I glared at him and elbowed him in the stomach in an attempt to get him to let go. I didn't work so I tried yelling again. "Leave me alone!" I snapped at my former leader. "I'm a Rogue now! Get over it!"

"We will not leave you alone, because you did not leave of your own free will," Aqualad countered. "You have to believe us. The Pied Piper is using hypnotism to make you think you want to be here. He's destroying you, Wally. He's taken away everything that you are and is replacing it with what he wants you to be. That's why you are getting those headaches. They're caused by you're mind trying to break itself free."

I stopped struggling to listen to what he was saying. It… it had to be a lie… Hartley would never do something like that…

Would he?

Well… he did hit me earlier when I argued with him… But that's the only time I remember Hartley acting violent towards me…

"Wally?" Aqualad asked me. "What's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

I lowered my head, the events of this morning swirling in my head. "This morning…" I started quietly, "I made Hartley mad… He yelled at me, and he hit me. But I swear that's the only time he's done anything like that to me…"

I trailed off as I watched the growing looked of horror in my former friends faces, and the look of slight betrayal in James' face.

"That bastard hit you?" Red Arrow snapped, dropping James in his surprise. "Just wait 'til I get my hands on him."

James twisted around into a seated position and looked at me in horror. "I can't believe you!" He exclaimed rather loudly, "How can you buy into their lies?"

I shook my head and stomped on Aqualad's foot. This time he released me, as his grip was already loose from his shock from what I had told him. I ran at top speed to James and pulled him to his feet.

"I'm not," I assured him. "Haven't you ever heard of a distraction?"

James frowned at me. "Well next time, can't you distract them with something that doesn't sound like you're going with them?" He said. "You really scared me!"

"Hehe, sorry," I laughed nervously. "But it was the only thing I could think of at such short notice."

James put his hands on his hips. "Hartley told us to forget about this morning," He reminded me. "And part of forgetting is never bringing it up again."

In our small argument I didn't notice Superboy's arrival, at least until he grabbed me.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

"Opps…" James said, realizing that arguing with me may have ended our hopes of escaping.

Seeing his opportunity, Red Arrow once again grabbed James and threw him over his shoulder. "Can we go now?" He growled. "You know, before the Pied Piper decides to check up on his brainwash victims."

"We are not brainwashed!" James and I snapped at the same time.

That probably didn't help our argument much…

"Looks like we missed the party," A female voice commented from the window.

I craned my neck to see Artemis, Zatanna, and Rocket.

"Great…" I muttered, "Now the whole damned teams here."

Lazily, I identified Rocket as the speaker. Not that it made much difference to me.

Artemis smiled when she noticed me. "Hey," She greeted shortly.

I glared at her. "Hey yourself," I hissed.

There was a moment of silence.

Eventually Red Arrow broke the silence. "Would you stop squirming!" He growled at his captive.

"Never!" James snapped at him. "Now let me go!"

Ok, I understand why they're going after me… but why are they targeting James? He hasn't done anything too horrible… Oh no. Now I get it!

They think the Rogues have brainwashed me. So as an act of horrid revenge they're taking James, and are going to brainwash him!

I have to stop this from happening!

"Leave James alone!" I snapped at them, my plan swirling in my mind. "If you promise to leave him alone," I almost gagged at what I was about to say, "I'll come back without a fight!"

James gasped at what I said.

My former friends paused and looked at me, they looked to be tempted by the offer so I pressed on. "I wont let you take him away from his home, just to get 'revenge' on the Rogues for something that didn't actually happen!" I continued. "So just, put him down. I'll go with you."

They began gesturing at one another, alerting me that their discussion was now a mental one. This continued for a few minutes until Aqualad nodded.

Aqualad turned to face me. "We will take you up on your offer," He said calmly, "But you have to swear that you will not, in any way shape or form, attempt to escape from us. You also have to agree to allow M'gann to go into your mind and correct it."

I gritted my teeth, but nodded.

Aqualad smiled and motioned for Superboy to put me down.

Red Arrow dropped James.

I ran over to my friend and hugged him, wondering if I would still consider him my friend in a few hours.

"Don't do this," James whispered to me, clinging to me. "We can find a way to escape, together."

I shook my head at him and pulled away from our hug. "I'm not gonna risk it," I told him. "We don't know what they're willing to do."

"But…"

"No buts," I told James, trying to sound braver than I felt. "I'll be fine. The moment they take me away, though, I want you to run to Hartley's room and tell him what's happened. He'll think of something."

James was beginning to tear up, but he nodded at me. "Don't do anything stupid until we come for you," He said.

I forced myself to smile. "Don't worry about me," I told him.

"If you are about done," Artemis started, "We'd like to get the hell out of here, before the Pied Piper shows up."

I glared at her as I stood up. "Fine," I growled, "I'm ready to be kidnapped."

"Don't speak like that," Aqualad told me, "We are not kidnapping you. We are rescuing you."

"Call it what you want," I told him icily, "Doesn't change what it is."

He didn't respond to that, instead my former leader led me to the window and pulled me out with him.

They dragged me through the surrounding forest for a bit. I kept looking back until my home got out of sight. When this happened I lowered my head, depressed at what was happening to me.

Well… at least James is safe…

^o^

Mist: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Whistle: We have to leave you with another cliffhanger, sorry about that.

Mist: Running low on time, running low on everything…

Whistle: Mist had to finish up a writing project just before writing this chapter, her fingers are tired. I'm actually the one typing right now.

Mist: I'm gonna go take a nap…

Whistle: Good bye everyone, hope to hear from you all soon.

Both: Please review!


	21. Kid Flash Returns!

Disclaimer: And once again I tell you all that I do not own Young Justice in any way, shape, or form. I only own my plot.

^o^

Mist: I'm running out of things to say in the disclaimer…

Whistle: Perhaps, but I'm more surprised that you haven't run into writers block yet, or at least strained your mind sick. But then again… you are looking a lot paler than usual.

Mist: I'm fine; I'm just not sleeping much lately.

Whistle: *Unconvinced* you're taking a break after this chapter. Last thing we need is you getting the flu again.

Mist: Fine…

Whistle: We'll be taking a short break over the weekend. We'll resume again on Monday. Assuming Mist doesn't do anything stupid and gets herself sicker.

Mist: I'll be fine.

^o^

Chapter 20: Kid Flash Returns!

^o^

(Wally/Blitz's POV)

I glared hatefully at my former friends from my spot on the bioship. Those jerks look so _proud_ of themselves, so _happy_. Well good for them, 'cause I'm freaking miserable! They also keep on looking at me with these stupid smiles. They tell me that everything going to be _all right_, that I'm _safe_ now.

Lying bastards.

They think they know everything. They act like they understand my situation, but they don't know anything. If they really cared about me, and understood me, they'd let me go home.

All I want to do is go home!

I growled in frustration, grabbing at my hair.

"Is something wrong?" Aqualad asked me.

I turned attentively to my former leader, giving him the full force of my glare. "Oh, is something supposed to be _right_ in this situation?" I snarled at him angrily. "Because last time I checked, being kidnapped sucks!"

Aqualad sighed disappointedly. "Wally," he said, "Please don't act like this. We are only trying to help you."

My glare intensified. "Fine," I said, "Then help me. Help me by giving me a lift back home."

Aqualad sighed again before turning away from me.

There were a few moments of bitter silence. It felt strange. I remember that back when I was on the team, the bioship would always be filled with chatter. We used to get each other psyched up for the mission, and then we would congratulate one another or decide who was going to tell Batman about our latest screw up.

The silence quickly change from bitter to unnerving.

I tried to deal with it, but I just couldn't stay silent any longer so I decided to do the unthinkable.

I decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hey, Robin?" I called over to the other boy. Robin was the most obvious choice to try to converse with. We were really close friends before all of this, so he should be the easiest to talk to.

Robin's head jerked up when I said his name. "Ya, Wally?" he asked me, sounding glad that I was talking to him.

This probably had something to do with the way I treated him earlier…

This was about when I realized that I didn't know what I wanted to talk about. I really just wanted attention.

"Well… umm…" I searched my mind for something to talk about. "You don't have to worry about your secret identity. I didn't tell anyone."

Robin smiled at me. "Thanks man," he said, "You're a good friend."

I huffed and turned away from him. "I'm not your friend," I objected. "I just… I just know what would happen if people like the Joker found out your identity. So I decided to keep it a secret."

Robin chuckled at me. "You keep telling yourself that," he told me. "But you're still my best friend."

I twitched at his words. "Hartley and James are my best friends now," I growled at him. "I don't care what you people do to me. You are never going to change that."

Robin turned away from me, opting instead to type away on his wrist-computer.

Umm… maybe I should have been a little friendlier, now I have no one to talk to…

Disappointed, I went back to silently moping and glaring.

Well, for a few moments. Then, I got bored again.

"So…" I began; I almost did a happy dance when Robin once again turned to look at me. "I learned how to pick a lock. I'm actually pretty good at it. Haven't got around to cracking safes yet, but the other's think I'll rock at that too."

"Sounds like the Rogues have been keeping you busy," Robin responded distractively.

"Well, not busy so much… as just teaching me things," I corrected, "They're all really great teachers. I've learned a lot from them. They're actually cool people to hang out with when you get to know them. Especially James, I can't believe I never wanted to hang out with him before all this."

This continued for a little bit. Me just telling Robin random facts, and him occasionally responding in one way or another.

Robin laughed at me as I rambled on. "Ok, now you just sound like you want attention," he told me.

I laughed nervously. "Maybe just a little," I admitted, scratching the back of my head. "I've gotten used to having constant attention. Between James and Hartley, the only time I'm alone is at night and early morning."

Robin looked at me with a sad expression. "You have to stop thinking about them," he told me, "It will only make it harder to turn you back to normal."

I clicked my tongue in thought. "That reminds me," I mussed, "What exactly are you weirdoes planning on doing to me? I'm not actually being brainwashed, so there's nothing for you to cure. Why don't you tell me about your stupid plan?"

Robin shook his head sadly at me. "You have to pull your head out of the clouds," he advised me. "You ARE being brainwashed. The proof is all around you; yet you continue to ignore it."

I rolled my eyes at him. "What proof?" I growled, "All I see is a thousand lies. Stupid coincidences that barely stack up to anything."

"The Pied Piper hit you," he reminded me.

I lowered my head at the memory. It was so stupid of me to let them find out about that… But at the same time I feel… glad that they know about it. It's probably not that it's them though. I'm probably just glad that I told someone at all. After all, it's a good thing to get stuff off your chest every once in a while.

I looked up again to find Robin standing in front of me. "What exactly happened?" he asked me. "Why did he hit you?"

I wanted to ignore him. I wanted to tell him that it was none of his business. But something in my mind clicked into, or out of, place and I found myself tearfully recounting the events of this morning. I told Robin about how scared and terrified I was of what Hartley might do next. I even told him about what James said that this wasn't the first time he's done that.

'It's because we used to be good friends,' I told myself, 'That's the reason I'm confiding in him! Not because I trust him. Or that I distrust Hartley…'

Maybe if I keep repeating it, I'll start to believe it.

"Wally, it's ok," My former friend was comforting me. "You're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore. We'll never let him so much as TOUCH you again."

I pushed Robin away from me and glared at him through my tears. "He's my friend!" I objected, feeling the need to defend my friend. "He just has some problems…"

"You don't really believe that," Robin said.

"Yes," I growled, "I do."

"Sorry to interrupt," Aqualad spoke calmly. "But we all couldn't help overhearing your conversation-"

Damn, I have got to learn to talk quieter.

"-And we all agree with Robin," he said. "Wally, you know somewhere in your mind that the Pied Piper is not your friend. You just need to let yourself remember who your true friends really are."

I glared at each of them. They must have been talking telepathically while I told Robin about what happened. I guess they felt that I would have gone back to my bubble again if they tried to say anything.

Which… I would have.

Everyone let out a sad sigh when I refused to answer.

After several minutes of silence, M'gann spoke up. "We're about to land," she alerted everyone.

That's when a thought occurred to me. "Who's all gonna be here?" I asked them.

"Just the Flash," Aqualad answered me. "This mission was covert. Not even the rest of the league knows about it."

"Even Batman has no idea what we are up to," Robin chimed in.

This confused me greatly. "Why are you keeping all this a secret?" I questioned them, wondering what they were planning.

"Isn't it obvious?" Red Arrow asked me.

I shook my head in response, finding myself growing more and more curious by the second.

"We're doing this for you," Red Arrow told me. "If the league found out, they might not be as understanding. You'd probably wind up with a criminal record, maybe even be arrested. They wouldn't let you be a hero anymore."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm a Rogue then, now isn't it," I spoke icily.

Red Arrow did not respond.

^o^

As we stepped out of the bioship I was immediately pulled into a bear hug. I knew right away that it was The Flash, as my vision had become entrapped by the sight of his trademark red costume. I was about to pull away from him, but then I thought about how much he must of missed me. I know it sounds stupid, but I feel a little bad for him.

Because of this pity (Because I did not, I repeat NOT miss him) I allowed him to hold me.

When he finally pulled away he kept his hands on my shoulders, as though he was afraid that if he let me go, I'd disappear forever.

Which, I would very much like to do right now.

He smiled softly at me. "I've missed you," he said.

I glared half-heartedly at him. "Well I didn't miss you," I told him, trying to sound as indifferent as possible.

The Flash winced at my words. "So I take it that he isn't back to normal yet," he sighed sadly.

M'gann shook her head. "We wanted to get him as far away from the Pied Piper as possible before starting," she told him. "We also had hoped to talk some sense into him to make it easier to free his mind."

"That didn't work very well either," Aqualad added sadly.

" Oh…" The Flash looked disappointed.

"But we got him to tell us a bit about what happened to him there," Robin chimed in hopefully.

Oh no… he wasn't going to bring that up with the Flash…. Was he?

The Flash looked up, alert and focused. "What happened?" he asked quickly.

"Don't you dare tell him about this morning or I swear I will-"

Before I could finish my threat Red Arrow clamped a hand around my mouth, muffling my protests. "Continue," He told Robin once he was sure I couldn't get out of his grip.

Robin cleared his throat before continuing. "Some part of Wally's real self managed to slip through, and argued with the Pied Piper again his obsessive control," He started, ignoring my hate filled glare. "The Pied Piper didn't like that. He yelled at Wally… and he hit him…"

Robin trailed off as he saw the growing fury on the Flash's face.

My uncle immediately pulled me into his arms, as though to protect me from further harm. "That bastard _hit_ him?" he growled, clenching me tighter as he spoke.

"He's pissed," Robin muttered.

I rolled my eyes and attempted to wiggle out of my uncle's grip. "Ok, I get it, you're worried for my safety," I grumbled. "No reason to squeeze me to death."

The Flash loosened his grip on me slightly, but not enough for me to get free.

"And while we're bringing about the bad news," Artemis said. "As you've most likely noticed; we failed to get the Trickster."

"Ya, how did that happen?" The Flash asked them.

"I agreed to go with them without a fight, as long as they leaved him alone," I answered, wanting to get my side of the story out this time. "There was no way in hell that I was going to let them steal him away from his family for some sick twisted revenge."

My uncle winced at my harsh words. "Haven't you explained the situation to him yet?" The Flash asked the team, sounding confused.

"We have attempted to," Aqualad answered. "But no matter what we say, he just refuses to believe us."

"That's because I hate all of you, and want nothing to do with you!" I growled at them.

"Please don't be like this," Aqualad spoke to me calmly.

I glared at him, uncaring.

Most of the members of the team sent a pleading look to M'gann. Said Martian let out a sigh at this.

"Alright," She said, "I'm on it. Flash, can you hold him steady for me while I enter his mind?"

The Flash nodded at her and angled his embrace to hold my head still.

I felt myself growing more and more nervous by the second. I don't know what they plan to do to me… Why are they going in my mind? Omygod they're going to try to brainwash me!

"Stay away from my head!" I snapped at M'gann as I tried uselessly to escape from my uncle's grip.

"Don't fight it," M'gann advised me. "It will hurt if you do."

She walked closer to me so I kicked at her to make her back off.

"Wally," Aqualad said in his 'leader' voice. "You agreed to this, remember? This was a part of our deal to leave Trickster alone."

I shot him a glare. "Lying, manipulative, bastard…" I growled at him under my breath.

"Don't be scared," my uncle told me, holding me a little tighter. "It will be over soon."

M'gann approached me again, but this time I didn't kick at her. I'm a Rogue of my word. I will not break my promise, even if it means loosing my freewill.

I felt her hands on my head and clenched my eyes shut, panic rising inside me. "Please, don't do this," I pleaded.

I was ignored.

I felt a strange pressure in my head.

Then, the world went black.

^o^

(Mist: Ok, before I continue. I do have an idea for M'gann's trip into Wally's mind. If wanted I will add it in as a special, but if no one is interested in reading it I will simply skip over it)

^o^

As the world slowly slipped into focus I became aware of a searing pain in the back of my head. My hands instinctively tried to clench my head, but to my horror I found that something was holding them back.

I shut my eyes to block out the blinding light, vaguely aware of voices speaking around me, and attempted to move other parts of my body. It quickly came to my attention that I was being restrained.

"Hey! I think he's waking up!" A familiar voice declared somewhere to my left.

I blinked open my eyes again and found Robin staring down at me, a large grin spread out on his face.

I continued to stare and soon my vision was filled with several other familiar faces; my team, and Uncle Barry.

'What happened?' I thought to myself. 'Why am I being tied down?'

"How are you feeling?" Uncle Barry asked me softly.

"Head hurts…" I answered weakly, my head feeling like it was going to split into a million pieces.

"Sorry about that," M'gann apologized sheepishly. "There were some… complications when I was trying to fix your mind. You may experience mild amnesia of these past few weeks for a while."

"What are you… talking about?" I asked her, my eyes trailing over her face for an explanation. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Roy asked me.

I searched my brain for my most recent memory. "We were… looking for some stolen tech, right?" I tried to remember what happened, but for the most part I came up empty. "I remember an explosion… then Klarion mocking me. Then Flash showed up… I don't remember anything after that though…"

Everyone looked around. Some looked relieved, while the other's looked concerned.

"Wally…" Uncle Barry started slowly. "That was a few weeks ago."

My eyes widened in horror. "I've been asleep for that long?" I exclaimed.

Uncle Barry shook his head and turned away. "No… no… you were, umm, you were…"

I listened as my uncle continued to stumble over his words. What could be so horrible that he couldn't bring himself to tell me?

"What the Flash is trying to say," Roy interrupted my uncle's stumbling. "Is that you were kidnapped by the Rogues."

"What?" I squeaked out. "Oh god. Please tell me I didn't tell them anything!"

"We don't know what they found out," Robin told me. "We've been to focused on bringing you home."

"Well what the hell did they do to me?" I demanded. "And why am I being restrained?"

My uncle let out a sad sigh. "We restrained you incase the mind correction didn't work," He told me.

"Mind correction?" I questioned.

"The Rogues, they…" My uncle trailed off and looked around at the other's, as though he was hoping someone else would answer.

Aqualad let out a tired sigh. "The Rogue known as the Pied Piper used hypnosis to brainwash you into joining them," He told me. "You've been under their control this entire time."

My eyes widened even further. I waited a moment to see if someone would tell me that this was all a joke.

It never happened though…

"We also learned that the Trickster is being controlled by the same brainwashing technique the Pied Piper was using on you," Aqualad continued. "But we failed to rescue him."

I felt faint.

"Are you ok, Wally?" Robin asked me.

I shook my head. "This… this can't be happening…" I muttered, more to myself than anyone else.

In the blink of an eye my restraints were removed and my uncle was holding me. "It's ok," he told me in a near whisper. "You're safe now… I'll never let him take you away from me again."

Safe now.

Someone else… said that to me.

I winced as I felt the headache increase. Within seconds, I screamed as images flooded my mind.

Memories of these past few weeks…

I was barely aware of anyone around me asking if I was ok.

As the bombard of memories stopped I felt like I had a rock in my throat. "Oh god…" I muttered. "What have I… what have I been doing?

"I think his memories just returned to him…" M'gann muttered.

I looked around at my friends and uncle. "I said… horrible things to all of you…" I hung my head in shame. "I DID horrible things…. I'm so sorry…"

Uncle Barry tightened his grip on me. "It's ok," He told me, "It wasn't your fault. You weren't in control of yourself."

"But I… I was at first," I all but whispered, "I went with them… I…"

"They kidnapped you," Robin corrected me. "You didn't have a choice."

I shook my head. I knew better than that. I wasn't being brainwashed in the beginning. I went with them because I was angry and being stupid….

"It's all my fault…" I whimpered out.

Well… maybe not all my fault. Pied Piper, Hartley, he did this to me! He made me fight my friends! He controlled and manipulated me! He changed me!

I will NOT let Hartley get away with this!

^o^

Mist: Wally's moved from confused, to sad, to angry pretty quickly, I know. But I always imagined that his hyperactive brain would move through the stages of depression pretty quickly.

Whistle: Here's your clue for the next chapter. Sad's next. And he wont be around the team or his uncle when he switches.

Mist: But he will be around A team.

Whistle: That a big enough hint for you all?

Mist: Also, this is officially the longer chapter in this story.

Whistle: Good job Mist. Now go take your nap.

Mist: Fine…

Both: Please review!


	22. Bad decisions

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Young Justice. Never have, never will.

^o^

Mist: Hi everyone!

Whistle: Or low, if that's how you're feeling. But if the end of this chapter doesn't depress you, then there's something wrong with you.

Mist: spoilers!

Whistle: Ok, whose bright idea was it to tell Mist to watch the new YJ episode? She keeps doing that.

Mist: Lol :)

Whistle: Just get the chapter started…

Mist: In a sec. I just quickly wanted to tell everyone that the first ch of 'Make Believe' is up if anyone's interested.

^o^

Chapter 21: Bad decisions

^o^

(Wally/Kid Flash's POV)

I wept silently into my uncle's arm for about an hour before my team finally decided to make me leave the room. Looking at them now, I can feel my heart hurt in my chest. After all the horrible things I said to them, the crimes I committed, the way I betrayed them. They never hated me. They never gave up on me.

I don't deserve such wonderful friends…

I wish I could live the lie that they've come up with. That I had left the house in a fit of anger and had been kidnapped, against my will, by the Rogues.

But I know what really happened. So how am I supposed to tell the others? How can I explain to them that I had originally betrayed them of my own free will, or that I was barely being brainwashed when I told them my secret identity.

How can I face them with this guilt?

I cant.

I have to find a way to redeem myself. I have to find a way to prove to myself that I really am one of the good guys.

Hmm… didn't the others say something about James also being brainwashed?

That's it!

I'll go back to the Rogues hideout, grab James, and bring him back! I'll save my friend, and redeem myself all at the same time!

Now all I need to do is distract the others so I can sneak off. If I tell them my plan, they'll want to go with me. I can't let them risk themselves for my sake any longer. I will do this mission alone.

Ok, first things first, I'll pretend to fall asleep so they'll leave.

"Uncle Barry…" I whined sleepily, rubbing my eyes to make the illusion more real.

My uncle turned to look at me and smiled softly. "Tired?" He guessed.

I nodded in response.

"That mind correction must have taken more out of you then I thought," Uncle Barry laughed lightly.

"He's mentally exhausted," M'gann agreed. "We should let him sleep for a few hours."

Suckers.

"Sounds like a plan," my uncle said as he led me to the couch and sat me down on it. "You rest as long as you need to. We'll head home when you're ready."

"Did Aunt Iris miss me?" I asked, momentarily dropping my act in favor of curiosity.

"Like crazy," Uncle Barry told me, "She's been freaking out worse than any of us. I thought she was going to bite the head off the cop who told her that you've been missing to long to be found."

Oh, that's right. It wasn't just my superhero identity that went missing; 'Wally West' also disappeared without a trace.

"Don't worry to much though," Uncle Barry advised me. "We called her while you were having you're mind corrected to tell her that you're safe. We're also trying to work out an excuse for your disappearance."

I grinned at him. "What's wrong with 'got kidnapped and went crazy'?" I asked him jokingly.

My uncle laughed at me. "Because that involves giving out your hero identity," He said.

I winced at that, remembering that I no longer HAD a secret identity.

Uncle Barry noticed my flinch. "What's wrong?" He asked me, looking confused.

I looked up at him with a pained expression.

My uncle's features turned to grim realization. "That was not your fault," He told me, "They brainwashed you. They made you tell them your name. Nothing you ever did was your fault."

'Yes, it was,' I thought bitterly to myself as I curled up on the couch.

My uncle sighed at my reaction. "Try to get some sleep," he advised me. "We can talk more when you're feeling better."

I nodded at him and shut my eyes, pretending to fall asleep.

^o^

I waited several minutes after my uncle left to make my grand escape. My talk with him before taking my 'nap' had only strengthened my resolve for what I was about to do.

I don't care how stupid of a plan this might seem. I know I can do this! I just have to avoid getting caught, and I can get out of there with James before they even realize I was there.

Then everything will be right again…

With expertise taught to me by my kidnappers, I swiftly made my way to the zeta tube and reactivated the sound before setting it to take me to Central City. Hopefully no one will notice the change until after I return.

After arriving in Central City I quickly zoomed through the city and into the forest. The idea was to use the thick trees as coverage to get into the Rogue headquarters without getting noticed by them. After that I will silently make my way to James' room and attempt to convince him to leave with me.

And if that doesn't work, I'll knock him unconscious and carry him out.

With that thought in mind I stealthily, or as least as close as I could get to stealthy in my civvies, (which to my annoyance were the same clothes Hartley had given me weeks before) made my way through the halls. It felt so… surreal to be here now. This place I had been manipulated into calling home now looked more like the scene of a horror movie. With every little creak of the squeaky floorboards that James and I used to jump on made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end; driving fear into my very soul that I may be discovered at any moment.

Suddenly, I heard voices.

Someone was coming down the hall; and they're heading in my direction!

I panicked. Stupid, yes, but what else could I do? If I got found, I may never be able to get out. Even if I use my super speed to escape, they'll hear me and alert the others.

So, without thinking, I opened the door to the room I was standing in front of and raced in. Shutting the door behind me.

I let out a sigh of relief after whoever they were walked past the door.

That's when I noticed which room I was in.

My room.

I looked around with a mixture of fascination, and horror. I still remember how I thought about the room on the first night. How it was empty, and unlike a bedroom. I also remember how much I felt at home in it after I had finished decorating it with Hartley…

I shuddered as I continued to look at the painfully familiar walls. Hating myself for even thinking of this _prison cell_ as my room.

Yet out of morbid curiosity I found myself walking further into the room, Looking around at the familiar place and thinking about the nights I had spent in it.

So many memories…

I sat down on my bed to rest for a minute, and to plan what I should do next. James' room was only a little ways down, but any number of things could go wrong.

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath. "Why the hell does this have to be so hard…"

I slumped down on my bed.

My eyelids felt heavy…

Maybe I really was tired… M'gann certainly expected me to be tired…

I looked around my room. There were no hidden security cameras, so no one knew I was here…. But how safe is it to fall asleep in a villain's headquarters?

Well… I can't very well do a rescue mission when I'm minutes away from passing out. Besides, this mission will be easier at night. Still, I really should lock the door, just in case someone wants to come in here for whatever reason. Last thing I need is to be found fast asleep, I wont be able to protect myself.

With that thought I pulled myself out of bed and locked the door before laying down for my nap…

^o^

Mist: Sorry, sorry, sorry!

Whistle: Another cliffhanger? Seriously?

Mist: I just wanted to get something up…

Whistle: Also, this chapter… it's deviating from your original plot. Again.

Mist: Ya, I've noticed.

Whistle: And why's that?

Mist: The story. It's changing on its own again. You know I can't always control what happens. Don't you remember what happened to 'Dollz'?

Whistle: How could I forget? The plot got so messed up you had to switch main characters to a new character.

Mist: So, now. I'm not entirely sure that may happen next. You can all guess at it if you want to

Whistle: Also, do you like the cover? Mist made it herself.

Both: Please review!


	23. Dark Special 1: Pleasant Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did, the Rogues would appear way more often.

^o^

Mist: I'm almost afraid to type this chapter…

Whistle: With good reason, as you are all about to see. Or rather, read.

Mist: And sorry for taking so long everyone. I got sick and missed two days of school. But I'm well enough to write again now!

Whistle: You get sick too easily.

Mist: It's because of all this stress lately. Bullies, exams, moms more than sick…

Whistle: Try to stay whelmed.

Mist: *Laughs*

Whistle: Just don't expect any more quoting in the near future coming from me.

Mist: Now, on with the story.

^o^

Chapter 22 Dark special 1: Pleasant Surprise

^o^

(Third Person POV following Hartley)

Hartley was mad. No, mad was an extreme understatement.

He was furious!

He was just starting to get the boy to submit completely to his will, and those brat sidekicks went and ruined everything!

Didn't those losers understand that Wally had been happier with Hartley? What's a little mind control and a few bumps and bruises along the way? It wasn't like Hartley hit the younger boy all that much, just that one time, and it was more of a gentle tap on the head than anything else.

He had taken such wonderful care of the little boy. He had taught his so many things. The child trusted him.

He read the little boy bedtime stories. Took him for walks. Taught him to steal. Comforted him when he had a nightmare that the Flash had taken him away. (Mist: Hi! Me again, once again. This could become a written mini chapter along with the others if you want) He even resisted the urge to completely beat the child into submission every time he'd whisper that he missed his family or friends.

Still, in the end those stupid sidekicks had managed to steal his prize right from under his nose!

But truth be told, Hartley did have one thing he couldn't complain about. At least the brats hadn't managed to steal his other prize from him. He couldn't be held accountable for what he would have done. But no, his little Wally had protected little James. Sacrificing himself in the process.

Hartley found a twinge of amusement at that thought. Little Wally didn't understand what he had done in leaving little James behind.

It shouldn't be long now before those morons make a second attempt at invading the hideout to retrieve James.

Retrieving James though, would be a waste of time on their part. The little clown had long ago given up all hope of ever escaping and had handed control of his mind over to Hartley. It won't take long for the bratty sidekicks to realise that and return him.

Wally on the other hand…

He was not happy about losing him. It had taken a very long time to get everything in order so he could take control of the small boy. Wally was not as easily lulled into security as James was. But then again, James had been eight when he had started while Wally was 15 already. Still, Hartley had full confidence that his manipulation powers would be enough to get close to the child, and then pull him into his control.

It had worked, too.

Taking small, baby steps Hartley had pulled the boy closer to him while battling. That and his, secret weapon he was previously using on the boy. Then he had waited patiently for something to happen to drive Wally into his arms.

What had happened was better than anything he could have ever fabricated.

That fight Wally had with the Flash had driven a wedge between the duo, leaving Wally angry, confused, and vulnerable.

Seeing his opportunity he had grabbed James and dragged him off to see Wally, knowing that the little clown would act as a perfect lure. After all, who could ever be afraid of Trickster?

Sure, the child had resisted mentally a bit, but he didn't try to start a physical fight. The resistance also lasted for a mere few minutes. Then the small child had 'willingly' agreed to go with them without a fight.

Hartley was actually a little surprised at first by how quickly the boy had fallen. But quickly learned that it came with a price.

Little Wally agreed to join them, told them his name, and didn't try to run.

But he argued and fought back against the control. The little idiot kept on thinking about his friends and his uncle –as if they were important now!

The Rogues were Wally's family now.

And those brat sidekicks stole him!

Hartley growled and sat up in his bed. "I'll get him back," he hissed under his breath. "He's mine, not theirs! They should have kept a better hold on him… like I am. I'll bring him back here, by force if necessary, then I will bend his mind to my will…"

Or break it, whatever came first.

With a sly smirk Hartley rolled out of his bed and walked down the hall a bit to go to James' room. His little clown was quite upset over the loss of the baby. Hartley needed to make sure he was ok.

He opened the door to James' room and saw the blond hair boy bawling his eyes out on the floor.

Hartley's brotherly instincts took over as he rushed over and held the smaller boy. "There, there…" he said comfortingly, stroking the child's hair, "No need to cry… We'll get Wally back…."

James looked up at him with his tear-filled eyes. "But it's all my fault," he whined. "If I had been more focused on escaping, he wouldn't have had to get captured!"

Hartley shook his head at him. "It is NOT your fault," he objected, "I should have been keeping a better eye on the two of you. I knew those monsters would come to take Wally away, but I never expected them to find the base.

James sniffled and buried his head in Hartley's chest. "You don't think… they're hurting him, right?" He asked in a soft, terrified voice.

"They better not be," Hartley growled, allowing his anger to slip past, "Or there will be hell to pay."

James nodded in agreement and continued to cry.

This continued for about an hour until the little boy finally fell asleep. Hartley then lifted up his young prize and tucked him into bed, being careful not to wake him. After that he silently left the room, shutting the door behind him without a sound.

He looked down the hall and saw Captain Cold and Weather Wizard approaching them.

"How's James?" Captain Cold asked him, allowing a twinge of worry to escape his usually cold demeanour.

Hartley sighed. "Well, he's sleeping," he finally answered, "But he cried for about an hour first."

"Must be hard on him," Captain Cold sighed, "James really likes Wally. It must be killing him not knowing what's happening. Speaking of which, what are the chances of us getting him to go back to being Blitz?"

Of course he would say that, all the Rogues, minus James of course, were well aware of his slightly obsessive manipulative way. Still they had agreed to let him brainwash little Wally, as they all had a soft spot for the kid. Captain Cold had even volunteered to help in any way he could.

"Hate to say it," Weather Wizard added, "But I really miss the kid; especially the version you made. I'd hate to see him go back to being Kid Flash."

Hartley allowed himself to give off a confident smirk. "I just need to get him alone him a bit," he told them, "Get him to listen to me. Maybe throw in a few hundred lies to get him to trust me again, and then he'll be Blitz again."

Captain Cold nodded approvingly. "It shouldn't be long before he comes back to Central City," he mused, "The real problem will be getting him away from the Flash."

"We'll manage," Hartley told his leader.

"We always do," Weather Wizard agreed with him.

"Well, until then, I want you to work on a way to prefect that mind control of yours," Captain Cold told him, "Try to find a way to make it work faster, and more permanent."

Hartley's smirk widened. "It gets better everything I edit it," He declared.

"Good to hear," Captain Cold said before walking away.

"Good luck Piper," Weather Wizard told him before chasing after Captain Cold.

Hartley grinned to himself as he began to walk back to his own room. He stopped when he arrived, but instead of opening the door to his own room he turned around to face the door to Wally's room.

A soft sound was emanating from the child's room that Hartley could barely hear, even with his inorganic ears. This was strange… why was someone in little Wally's room? And why were they snoring?

Hartley furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and went to open the door, only to find it locked. Yet another thing to add to the list of strangeness.

Without a second thought Hartley pulled out his lock picks and broke into the room.

He stood in the doorway in shock at what he saw.

It was a sight he had feared he wouldn't be able to see in months, his little Wally curled up and fast asleep in his bed.

"What a pleasant surprise…" He whispered, as not to wake the sleeping child.

Yes, a VERY pleasant surprise for the evil maniac.

Yet something was wrong. Something didn't seem to fit into place…

Determined to find out the cause of the disturbance Hartley walked into the room, silently shutting the door behind himself. He listened for a moment, but all he could was the sound of the child's heart beating, and his breathing…

Oh, that's what was wrong.

Although it is of uncommon knowledge to most people, it is very important to Hartley that when someone is under his hypnotic control that they emit a sound at a frequency only his ears can pick up. It's a failsafe, in a way, used to determine who was and who wasn't under his control.

And his little baby wasn't emitting the sound.

This was strange. If the child wasn't still under his hypnotic control, than why has he returned? The obvious reason would be that he returned to rescue James, but if that were the case… then what was he doing taking a nap in his bed?

In his civvies, no less!

Hartley shook his head in his hands, an evil smirk appearing on his face. "Silly Wally, you don't sleep in your street clothes," he whispered, allowing himself to laugh lightly as he approached the boy, "And you wonder why I feel the need to control your mind. You can't even take a nap without making mistakes."

He reached out a hand and stroked Wally's hair gently. His smirk widened when the child's head nuzzled against his hand in his sleep.

"Is this why you're here?" He mused aloud. "Did you feel so safe here with me that you came back of your own free will?"

Oh how Hartley wished this to be true. And for now, he would.

Still… there was always the chance that the mind correction had simply taken to much out of the little boy. So when he came here on his mission sleep tugged at him and the familiar room had lulled him to sleep.

Hartley would have to wait to tell the others. He didn't want James to know Wally was here, not until he was certain that the little red head wasn't going to run away –or worse, try to get James to run away with him.

No, that would break the little clowns heart to hear such horrid words come from his friends mouth.

The sleeping child mumbled in his sleep, causing Hartley to chuckle at him.

"No, little one," he answered, even though he knew the child would not hear him, "I am not your 'Uncle Barry', I'm so much better than him. He can't have you. You're mine. Permanently this time. I will not make the same mistake I did before. I will not underestimate those brat sidekicks. I'll keep a close eye on both you and James. Perhaps the three of us should share a room for a while, until you are fully submitted to my will. Would you like that, Wally?"

The sleeping child responded by once more nuzzling the hand stroking his hair.

Hartley smirked. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," he decided before once more shaking his head at the child. "But as cute as you are right now, you really shouldn't be sleeping in your civvies. It's improper, I've taught you better than that."

Hartley thought over whether or not he should wake the child and make him change into his PJ's, but one look at the sleeping angels face and Hartley couldn't bring himself to wake him. Instead he pulled out his flute and played a few notes to ensure the child would not reawaken before taking out a pair of clean bright orange PJs from the child's dresser. PJs in hand he walked over to the sleeping child and carefully changed his clothes before tucking him in.

"There, all better," he declared at he looked down at the boy before sitting down next to him and pulling out a book to read as he waited. "And when you wake up, we are going to have a nice, long talk."

He was going to pull the child back under, and he was going to make him go down without a fight.

^o^

Mist: OoO

Whistle: I think Mist is officially scared of Hartley. So I will be taking over the questioning. How's this for one: Are you scared yet, viewers?

Mist: …

Whistle: Don't waste space on silence.

Mist: I think I created a monster…

Whistle: Well, it could be worse. At least his obsession is strictly a 'Terrifying Big Brother' type. He could be much worse.

Mist: Point….

Whistle: Sweet nightmares everyone!

Both: Please review


	24. Mind Games

Disclaimer: Still don't own Young Justice, nothing new about that.

^o^

Mist: Are you guys ready for this? I'm not…

Whistle: You all knew it was coming. After all, what kind of story would it be if it didn't?

Mist: Ya, but I don't have to like it!

Whistle: Well, at least brainwashed!Wally is better than tortured!Wally. Remember, there are much worse things Hartley could be doing to him.

Mist: Point.

Whistle: Ready to write?

Mist: *nods* As ready as I'll ever be.

^o^

Chapter 22: Mind Games

^o^

(Wally/Kid Flash's POV)

When I awoke I found myself oddly warm and comfortable. This was strange, hadn't I fallen asleep over the covers? Yet there was no way to deny the feeling of soft fabric wrapped gently around my body.

I stayed still, trying desperately to keep my breathing regular.

Being under the blanket wasn't the only thing that was different. I could also feel that I was no longer in my jeans and hoodie –I was wearing PJs!

What is going on? Have I been discovered? No… that doesn't make sense. If I had been discovered, wouldn't they have bound me to prevent escape?

Strange…

Wait! Maybe I'm not still at the Rogues house? Perhaps my friends and Uncle Barry came looking for me and brought me home again?

The sound of someone turning the page of a book snapped me out of my thoughts.

I was not alone.

I almost held my breath, but that would alert whoever it was that I was awake. I can't risk the chance that I am still at the Rogues.

Ok, I'll just stay very silent. Then I can wait for the person to leave so I can-

"You can stop pretending to be asleep whenever you want," a terrifyingly familiar voice told me calmly.

I froze in terror.

The voice chuckled at me. "No need to act so surprised," he said, sounding amused, "I heard the increase in heart rate the moment you woke up."

I shakily opened my eyes to face the speaker –my worst nightmare.

Hartley.

He was grinning at me, his face the perfect picture of kindness.

All lies.

Hartley placed a bookmark in his book and shut it before placing it on the desk beside him, all without taking his eyes off me. "I must say, I was quite surprised to find you here," he said, chuckling again. "But whatever were you thinking? Sleeping in your street clothes? I'm sure I taught you better than that."

I stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before trying to push myself in a seated position.

Hartley put a hand on my shoulder and forced me back down.

"What are you-"

"Shh…" he ordered, placing a finger over my lips in warning. "You aren't well yet."

I glared at him, and shook my head to get him to move his finger. "Hands off!" I growled.

Hartley's eyes narrowed at me, and for a moment I feared he would hit me, but to my surprise and confusion; he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, growing nervous. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with him and his random personality changes.

Hartley grinned and ruffled my hair. "You, little Wally," he answered.

I glared at him again.

Hartley tapped me lightly on the forehead. "Don't go giving me that look," he lectured me. "It's not my fault you're so adorably funny when you're trying to act brave."

I growled at his 'adorable' comment, but found myself to afraid to call him out on it. "You're an insane sociopath!" I snapped at him instead. I tried to make myself sound defiant, refusing to let him see that I was afraid.

"You're the one who decided to take a nap in a villains house," Hartley pointed out matter-of-factly.

I flinched at that reminder. "I was tired!" I defended myself.

Hartley chuckled at me and ruffled my hair affectionately. "Adorable," he said, once more sounding amused, "Even without my influence you still felt safe here –as you should. This IS your home, after all."

His actions and words made me feel sick. "Stop that!" I snapped at him.

"Stop what?" Hartley asked me, his morbid fake smile never leaving his face.

"Stop everything!" I growled, once more sitting up. "Stop touching me! Stop ordering me around! Stop manipulating me! STOP lying to me!"

Hartley's fake smile dropped and I knew I had said too much. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt, forcing me to look him in his eyes.

I gulped as I looked at his expression, finding myself trembling slightly.

The façade was gone, leaving behind only the heartless monster that so happily brainwashed me. His eyes were narrowed in anger at me, soulless like a sharks right before it bites its victim. The false smile that he had put up to try to lull me into a false sense of security was also gone. He looked even more threatening and dangerous than when we battled one another. He honestly looked like a murderer –just about to end his victims life.

But just as suddenly as the transformation happened, it disappeared.

Hartley put back on his façade, looking at me with a gentle expression and a kind smile as he carefully laid me back down in the bed and tucked me in. Once he had tucked me in he stroked my hair again –only this time I let him, fearing what he would do to me if I made him mad again.

My body was still trembling when he pulled his hand away.

"I will not stop doing what I do," he told me, his voice once more calm, yet I could hear the unspoken threat lacing his words. "It's for your own good."

I chanced talking. "What are you talking about?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice down so not to set him off again. "That doesn't make any sense."

Hartley chuckled and ruffled my hair again. "To you, maybe," he said, "Perhaps one day you'll be able to understand the things I do. For now, all you need to know is that I do everything is only to protect you."

"You hit me," I reminded him, not really thinking over my words and immediately regretting them.

Hartley's fake smile dropped and he raised his hand. I clenched my eyes shut, expecting him to hit me like yesterday.

Instead, to my surprise, he stroked my hair again.

'What is he planning?' I asked myself, "He doesn't really expect me to fall for his nice guy act, does he? I've seen what he can do. I don't trust him anymore.'

"I'm sorry," he said softly, and to my horror I heard nothing but sincerity in his words. "I shouldn't have hit you. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to lose you –I panicked. I knew that a bump on the head would disorient you. But I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry I hurt you, Wally, I swear it will never happen again."

I opened my eyes again to look at him, trying to find anything in his expression that showed he was lying. I didn't find anything. His face was the perfect picture of honesty –and sadness.

Did he… did he really feel sorry for hitting me? Is this another trap?

I don't know how to handle this situation…

When I failed to respond Hartley wrapped his arms around me and held me, causing me to tense up. "It won't happen again," he once more promised, "This time… this time I'll take proper care of you."

He continued holding me, and I soon found myself relaxing in his grip. I shouldn't feel so comfortable like this, but I do. I'm still so tired too… I feel like I could fall asleep like this…

I found myself beginning to nod off…

Hartley seemed to notice this and gently placed me back under the blanket. "Still tired, huh?" He asked me.

I nodded sleepily.

Hartley chuckled at me. "Sleep as long as you need to," he told me, "We can talk again later."

I responded by shutting my eyes again.

I shouldn't be doing this –not again! But my eyes feel like lead… My whole body is begging me to sleep. Hartley could hurt me if I fall asleep though. I don't care how nice he's acting, he's scary!

But finally, sleep won over fear…

^o^

(Third Person POV following Hartley)

Hartley grinned as he watched the child fall asleep for the second time. He looked so peaceful. So weak. So vulnerable. So cute. So… his.

Ok, so maybe the little boy wasn't exactly 'his' again, yet.

But he will be. And this time, Hartley plans to keep it that way.

It's going to be a long process; all the best things in life take time after all. Luckily, Hartley has all the time he needs. The other Rogues think he's moping in his room, and brat sidekicks have probably failed to notice the child's disappearance.

Just another hour or so of speaking with the little boy, that's all he needs. That should be more than enough to break him again.

He'd have to watch his temper, though. Little Wally does not respond well to anger. Kindness is the way to go about this difficult task. Another slip up like earlier and he may frighten the boy away from him.

Hartley absentmindedly stroked the child's hair as he thought over his plan.

First, he needs to keep the child's attention on himself. If the little one starts thinking about his friends and family he'll want to leave again. That won't do at all.

This though, was his greatest victory.

His little one had nearly fallen asleep in his arms! The boy must have felt safe, or he wouldn't have done it. That means that despite the little ones protests –he really did trust him.

Hartley smirked at that thought. "Little fool," he said to the sleeping child, "You've fallen right into my trap. You'll be completely under my control by the end of the day."

But destroying the little one's freewill could wait. For now he was satisfied with just watching the sleeping angel's serene face; so unaware of what awaited him when he woke up…

^o^

(Wally/Kid Flash's POV)

When I awoke for the second time I found myself to be in the same situation as before. This time, though, I didn't bother pretending to still be asleep and immediately opened my eyes to look at my captor. Just like before he was reading a book.

Hartley looked up from his book and grinned at me. "Good evening, Wally," he greeted me. "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess…" I answered him nervously as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

I wondered for a moment if I should try to sit up again, but if that made Hartley mad again…

I'm not going to risk it.

Hartley's smile dropped slightly. "I guess you're still afraid of me," he said with a sigh. "I guess I can't really blame you. What I did was horrible."

I stared at him for a moment, once more searching for signs that he was lying. Once more I came up with none.

"Are you… are you really sorry?" I asked him softly.

Hartley smiled at me and again before pulling me into a hug. "Of course I am," he answered me, "I would never lie to you, Wally."

I faltered at his words. "Never?" I asked him, a hazy feeling clouding my mind.

He held me tighter. "Never," He repeated.

I allowed myself to relax in his arms. Maybe… maybe I was wrong about Hartley? He really did take good care of me. He seemed so nice at first…

'No!' I snapped at myself. 'I will NOT think such things! He brainwashed me before! He must be doing it again!'

With this in mind I struggled to get out of his hold, but that only made him tighten his grip.

"What's wrong?" Hartley asked me gently.

He sounded so friendly… so much like the person I became friends with… Maybe I'm over reacting?

I began to relax a little again.

Memories of my 'talks' with Hartley flooded my mind, reminding me of why I was afraid of him in the first place.

I renewed my struggles. "Let me go!" I demanded. "I won't let this happen! Not again!"

Hartley stroked my hair in an attempt to calm me. "Calm down, Wally," he ordered me, retaining his gentle tone. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you…"

I felt my mind become slightly clouded again and shook my head to clear it. "No!" I argued. "Not this again! I refuse to be brainwashed again!"

Hartley sighed at me before tightening his grip dangerously, digging his nails into my skin. "Stop struggling, now," He ordered, dropping his act.

I froze in fear.

What was I thinking? Fighting Hartley…

He's a maniac!

What if he tries to kill me?

I clenched my eyes shut, expecting the worst. And just like every other time today, I was surprised by Hartley's actions.

The older boy loosened his grip on me and began to gently stroke my hair.

I instinctively relaxed at the touch. All my earlier fears melting away…

Why was I scared again?

I sat, curled up in Hartley's arms, for a few minutes; enjoying the silence. The older boy suddenly seemed a lot less scary, and more like he did before my friends rescued me.

Which Hartley is the real one though? Is it this nice one that makes me feel happy and safe? Or is it the scary one that threatens and hits me?

Nothing makes sense anymore. I don't want to think. I can't decide what I want…

Maybe… maybe I should go back to letting Hartley make my decisions for me? He was always good at that… He was the thinker of our group. Hartley always knows what's best…

'No!' I snapped at myself for the second time today. 'Gotta stay focused! I have to keep my mind to myself until my friends and Uncle Barry come to rescue me!"

So I can go home…

But, this was also my home…

"Wally?" Hartley asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

My head jerked up at the sudden sound. "Yes?"

"Are you ok?" He asked me, sounding concerned. "You've been so quiet since your outburst. It isn't like you. Is there something you want to talk about?"

I rested my head back against his shoulder. "I'm fine," I told him, "I'm just sleepy still…"

"Would you like to go back to sleep?" He asked me. "We can continue this in the morning if you want."

I don't want to continue this ever…

"No," I said instead.

Hartley chuckled at me again. "Very well," he said, "Just try not to fall asleep."

"Ok," I told him. Silently I wondered when he planned on releasing me from his hug.

"Good," He said. "Now, there's some things I'd like to tell you. First: yes, I was in a way brainwashing you before."

"Knew it," I muttered

Hartley ignored me. "But I had good reason to," he continued. "You are a child, you cannot make your own decisions –at least not without making a mistake. You need someone to guide and protect you."

"Someone like you?" I guessed, mentally wondering exactly how insane my captor is.

"Exactly. Now you're getting it," He praised me as he ruffled my hair. "I know how to properly care for you. I can protect you from the horrors of the world, and I can guide you on the right path. You need me, even if you don't want to admit it. You need someone to take charge of your decisions."

Was he reading my mind earlier? That's exactly what I had been thinking…

Is he right? Do I really need to have someone else control me? Is that the only time I will truly be happy? I remember being happy here… living an oblivious life with Hartley making all of my decisions for me. Was that the life I was meant for?

Hartley moved me so I was facing him. "It's not exactly brainwashing," he told me reassuringly. "Think of it more as… a guidance system."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Guidance system?" I echoed, the term being unfamiliar to me.

The older boy smiled at me. "It means, that I can influence your decisions," he explained slowly, as though he was talking to a small child, "But the end decision will always be yours. _You_ still _chose_ to join the Rogues. You _chose_ to tell us your name. And you _chose_ to trust me."

My eyes widened. Not brainwashed? But then… I became a traitor of my own free will?

I whimpered at the thought.

"And I'd like to point out another thing," Hartley continued, seemingly not noticing my distress, or simply not caring. "When you came home with James' and me; you were not under the influence of my guidance system. You also weren't under my guidance system when you agreed to betray the Flash and become a Rogue."

I whimpered again at the reminder.

Hartley finally decided to pay attention to my whimpering and began stroking my hair. "Do not be distressed," he told me softly, "Those people were no good for you. They corrupted your mind. That archer girl constantly picked on you. That bully needs to be taught a lesson."

I leaned against him again, not caring that he was treating me like a child. "She's always so mean to me," I agreed.

Hartley wrapped his arms around me. "They all were, some were just more subtle," he told me as he went back to stroking my hair, "Even your so-called best friend Robin only saw you as comic relief. They didn't care about you, not like I do…"

I felt myself fully relax at his words. How could I have distrusted him before? This is the real Hartley.

"You know," Hartley mused, "You're old 'friends' will come to take you away again."

"I –I don't want to leave!" I objected, clinging to his shirt and burying my face under his chin.

"Shh… I know little one," He told me, stroking my hair to calm me. "And they shouldn't expect you to. This is your home. You're happy here, aren't you Wally?"

I nodded. I want to stay here!

"Well… then there's one thing I can do to ensure that they can't drive you away from me again," he told me. "But you need to do something first."

I pulled away so I could look at him. "What is it?" I asked him. "What do I need to do?"

Hartley grinned at me. "You need to submit completely to the guidance system," he told me. "No more resistance. You need to allow me to re-apply it to you of your own free will. Do that, and they won't be able to remove it."

I tilted my head in confusion. "I don't understand," I said softly. "What do you want me to do?"

Hartley laid me down on my bed again. "I'll walk you through it," he promised me. "First things first. Shut your eyes."

Compliantly, I shut my eyes.

"Good boy," He told me. "Now, I'm going to begin playing the sound that will apply the guidance system. You will feel as though something is trying to wrap around your mind –but do not fight it. Instead relax into it. Allow it to consume your mind."

Before I had the chance to ask questions the music began and I immediately felt as though a snake had slivered its way into my head and was wrapping around me. My instincts told me to fight back, but I ignored them. Instead I stayed passive against the strange feeling, allowing it to sliver around my mind.

In a matter of minutes I felt as though my entire mind was in a heavy haze, making me feel sleepier than before.

It weighed down on me. Lulling me to sleep.

Before I realised what was going on, I was pulled into a deep sleep.

^o^

Mist: Well… umm… at least it's the new longest chapter?

Whistle: Sorry guys and gals –but you knew he wasn't going to win. It's always the third time the hero wins.

Mist: Is that a spoiler?

Whistle: No. It's obvious.

Mist: In any case. Hartley! OMG You're creepy as hell!

Whistle: He really needs to take a trip to a mental hospital. No way is he in his right mind with all the shit he pulls.

Mist: Next chapter will mark the return of Blitz. See you then!

Both: Please review!


	25. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did, you'd all be watching this as a show arc instead of reading it as a FANfic.

^o^

Mist: And we're back! Sorry for the delay.

Whistle: Mist's become obsessed with Harvest Moon: animal Parade. She was playing it all weekend.

Mist: It's fun!

Whistle: *face-palm* Just write the story…

Mist: OK!

Whistle: Please excuse the insanity/torture that is about to follow.

^o^

Chapter 24: Welcome home

^o^

(Third Person POV following Hartley)

Hartley smirked to himself as he lowered his flute, his eyes glued on his little prize. Everything had gone according to plan –the child was once more under his hypnotic control. Only this time… the child had willingly and knowingly submitted to the control.

Sure, Hartley had lied quite a bit to the little boy to gain that level of trust. But he's never claimed to be a truthful person. Besides, it's not like the little boy would have agreed to this if he had known what exactly he was getting himself into.

At this level of control, Wally had no chance of ever breaking free –even with help from that Martian girl.

"And now those bratty sidekicks won't ever be able to take you away from me again…" He told the unconscious child possessively as he stroked the little ones hair. "You will be under my control for the rest of your life."

What the child did not understand was that he had just fallen into a trap.

"You're so gullible, little Wally –yet another reason why I should have control over you're decisions," he continued gloating as he stood up. "To think that you so easily believed everything I said to you. 'Guidance System'? How stupid can one child be?"

He laughed as he continued to watch the child sleep. The little one looked oh so very cute –and oh so his…

Speaking of things that belong to him… "I really should go tell James that you're home," Hartley decided as he walked over to the door, "He's missed his best friend."

^o^

(Wally/Blitz's POV)

Consciousness returned to me in a wavy haze. The whole world felt like it was twisting and turning at unreal angles and for a moment I feared I would be sick. But ever so slowly the world returned to it's normal pace and I felt reality return to normal. With that I carefully opened my eyes, as not to be blinded by the intense light, and looked around.

What happened last night? I remember James coming to my room, complaining about zombies wanting to eat his brain, then… nothing. After that everything's a total blank. It's as if the rest of the night has simply vanished from my mind.

I shakily sat up in my bed and looked around. I'm still in my room, that's a good sign. But why cant I remember what happened to me?

My head slowly began to hurt, so I stopped trying to figure it out. I'll go find Hartley and ask him what happened –he always knows. That's why he's the smart one.

With that I pulled myself to my feet and began to make my way to the door, but before I could reach it, it was swung open, nearly hitting my nose. I looked at who had opened the door and saw James. But something was wrong…. His eyes are red, he has dried tears on his face, and his hair was an even bigger mess than usual.

Before I could ask him what was wrong he lunged at me and started hugging me. He hug was even more smothering than usual.

I could barely breath but I stayed still in the hug, confusion having frozen me to the spot. What happened last night to make James cry like that? And the way he was clinging to me… did something happen to me last night?

Just then Hartley walked in.

"Let him breath, James, Wally's been through a lot," Hartley told the younger boy.

James loosened his grip on me, but did not let go. "I'm never letting go of you again!" he promised me. "Those bad people will never steal you again!"

This caught my attention. "Pardon?" I asked him, wondering if I had heard him right.

"You don't remember, do you?" Hartley asked me.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Remember what?" What were they talking about? Who stole me? Just what the hell happened to me?

"Those mean former teammates of yours broke into the hideout and kidnapped you!" James wailed, once more clinging to me full force.

My head jerked up at the news, and the tight hug. "They what?" I squeaked out.

Hartley nodded at me. "They tried to get that Martian bitch to mess with your mind and turn you against us," Hartley explained to me, his voice was calm but I could sense anger in his tone. He took a deep breath before continuing. "But you managed to snap out of it enough to come home. I then used my hypnotic music to erase the residual mind control from your mind. You should be fine now."

I was not fine –I felt sick to my stomach. I knew my former friends wanted me back, but I had no idea they would take it so far…

"And that's not all!" James added.

"There's more?" I asked him in horror. I wondered for a moment exactly how long I had been under for, and what exactly I had done while under.

"They tried to kidnap me too!" James answered me, clenching my shirt as he did. "They seemed to think it would be funny or something, if they turned me against the Rogues too…"

"But you sacrificed yourself and agreed to go with them as part of an agreement for them to leave James alone," Hartley told me as he pulled James' and me into a hug. "I'm so sorry the two of you had to go through that. I should have been keeping a better eye on you…"

Hartley blamed himself for me getting kidnapped? That's not fair to him. How could he have known what those psychos were willing to do? "Don't blame yourself," I told him. "It's ok. I'm home now, and I'm back to normal!"

Hartley smiled at me. "And I'm going to make sure it stays this way," he promised me. "If those stupid sidekicks dare come here again. We'll get them, and we'll make them sorry they ever dared mess with our family."

I smiled back at him. "I can't wait to get revenge on them," I told the older boy.

"No one messes with the Rogues and gets away with it!" James agreed with me.

My former friends have gone too far this time. Next time I see them, I will show no mercy.

^o^

It took us a while, but eventually we managed to assure James that I would not magically disappear if he stopped hugging me. Then I spent a few minutes trying to regain feeling in both my arms.

James really needs to hug lighter…

After that was done Hartley filled me in on what I missed, which was luckily not much. Turns out the sidekick team only managed to keep me for a day. After that I had, apparently, snuck away when they weren't looking and returned home to the Rogues and passed out in my room –where Hartley found me, and returned my mind to normal.

And here I am.

"Welcome back, Wally," Captain Cold greeted me as we entered the living room.

I smiled and waved. "Good to be back," I replied, "Can't really remember where I've been though."

While I was still fast asleep Hartley had told the Rogues that I was back. That's good, because I'm pretty sure I'd be getting some pretty weird looks if he didn't.

"Good to see ya kid," Captain Boomerang said. "And just forget 'bout what happened there. The bloody idiots ain't worth your time."

I laughed. "Sure thing."

"We're putting bars on your window," Weather Wizard told me.

"I can live with that," I replied, already knowing that any arguing would be pointless.

^o^

After all the Rogues had finished welcoming me home and making sure I was mentally sound, we all had dinner together.

It felt strange, in a way; almost like it had been many years since I was last there. I felt so out of place, despite everyone's attempts to make me feel welcomed. When James picked up on this he had burst into tears, terrified that my kidnappers really had changed me. Fortunately Hartley managed to calm him down by explaining that I had just gone through several types of mental trauma –that I'll take time to recover.

James, being James, had then asked if my mind had been broken.

"We'll see in time," Hartley answered him. "I know that it wasn't my correction that did this to him –but it's possible that the bitch Martian damaged his mind while she was manipulating it."

I wrapped my head in my arms. "I feel mentally violated," I complained.

Hartley laughed at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "There, there Wally," He told me soothingly. "We'll keep the big bad Martian away from you."

I smiled up at him. "I know," I said. "You always protect me."

How did I ever manage to get by without him again?

"Which reminds me," Captain Cold interrupted. "Hartley, I need to talk to you for a moment. It's about that project we were talking about earlier."

"Of course," Hartley said, nodding. "I'll only be a minute. Wally, how about you and James go play upstairs for a while?"

I nodded at him. "Ok."

Hartley grinned and ruffled my hair. "Good boy," he told me.

James grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Come one, Wally!" He told me. "Let's go play 'Go Fish!'"

I laughed at my friend as he dragged me. Barely taking note of a small smirk that had formed on Hartley's face.

A trick of the light?

Awkward angle?

It can't be real.

Can it?

My head hurts, so I stop thinking.

Thinking hurts.

Thinking is bad.

Why?

Because Hartley says so.

^o^

Mist: Sorry for the short chapter size!

Whistle: The next one will be longer, we promise.

Mist: I really like the ending of this chapter. It really shows how far in Wally's gotten.

Whistle: Which is completely under.

Mist: Wally's in too deep. Not literally, but figuratively.

Whistle: Poor Wally… little guy never stood a change against Hartley.

Mist: Could have been way worse. Everyone, imagine right now how this story would have gone if Impulse had been introduced in the first season instead of the second, and had therefore been a character.

Whistle: That would through Hartley the advantage.

Both: PLEASE REVIEW!


	26. Special 3: We lost him again

Disclaimer: Ya, I don't own Young Justice. As if writing this FANfic wasn't a dead give-away.

^o^

Mist: Ok, and we're back!

Whistle: Short break, but a break. Some time to theorise the next few chapters is all.

Mist: Ya, sorry for the lack of updates…

Whistle: It's her videogames, she won't put them down.

Mist: I also think I've been writing way too much manipulative!Rogues. I don't even see them as such. I love the stories where they're nice to Wally.

Whistle: Which begs the question of where the hell this story came from.

Mist: Where ever it came from. It was a dark horrible place…

Whistle: Ya. Now on to the point.

Mist: OK! In honor of summer I'll soon be writing a one –maybe two shot involving the Rogues kidnapping Wally to take him to the water slides. Look for it!

Whistle: Now back to your regularly squealed programming.

^o^  
Chapter 25 special 3: We lost him again…

^o^

{A little after Wally ran off. In the Cave.}

(Third Person POV, fallowing Barry)

Barry Allen didn't know whether to smile or sigh as he sat on a chair in the kitchen, half-heartedly eating some leftover cookies that M'gann had baked a few days ago. He finally had his nephew back, but the teen was clearly traumatized. He doubted anything would snap him out of the rut he had fallen in.

What Barry just couldn't understand was why his nephew blamed himself for what had happened to him. The Rogues had kidnapped and brainwashed him –what part of that was the young speedsters fault?

Now because of the Rogues his nephew no longer even had a secret identity; yet another thing the teen blamed himself for.

Barry let out a heavy sigh.

"He'll get better," a young, slightly high-pitched, male voice said from behind him.

Barry turned around and saw Robin. "And you wonder why Wally complains about you sneaking up on everyone," he tried to joke, but his heart wasn't really in it.

Robin gave him a half-hearted smile. "Does Wally still blame himself for what happened?" He asked the adult speedster.

Barry nodded gravely and sighed. "No matter what I say or do, he refuses to lay blame on anyone but himself," he informed the thirteen year old. "It's like he truly believes that some part of him had _wanted_ to go with the Rogues."

"Perhaps he's still having trouble differentiating what had happened, and what the Rogues made him believe had happened," Robin guessed. "That coupled with the fact that they made him feel like he was part of their 'family' is probably messing with his head. Making him think he had actually been happy there with them."

Barry frowned at that idea. The very thought of Wally being happy with his kidnappers made him sick to his stomach –even though he knew it was all a part of an elaborate illusion.

Robin seemed to notice this. "He's safe now," he reminded the blond speedster, "The Rogues can't manipulate him anymore."

Barry shook his head in his hands. "I still can't believe the Rogues did this," he said. "Sure, they're villains. But they've always made a point of not being as psychotic as the other super villains –that's why they prefer to be called Rogues."

The boy wonder shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe they weren't all in on it," he offered. "For all we know this was strictly the Pied Piper's doing and none of the other Rogues had a clue as to why KF suddenly switched sides; which was very unasterous for the record."

The scarlet speedster finally allowed himself to smile. "You might just be onto something," he said. "And even if they did know a little, I doubt the Pied Piper would have let them in on exactly what he was doing. No way would they stand for this level of craziness. They would have sent him to the mental ward for a few months."

Robin laughed at that. "I think we should send him there, next time you arrest him," he told him.

Barry nodded in agreement before standing up. "Sounds like a plan," he agreed. "But right now I'm going to go check up on Wally. Make sure he's not having any nightmares or anything."

"I'll come with you," Robin decided, following the older man.

^o^

"No…" Was the only word that came out of Barry's mouth when he walked into the empty living room.

He zoomed through the room hoping to find his nephew hiding somewhere, or to at least find a note saying where he was. Yet after tearing apart the room the scarlet speedster found no trace of the teen or a note of any kind.

He shot a desperate look at Robin, hoping desperately that he and his nephew were simply playing a prank on him.

But the young teens face had grown pale with worry. "But… there's no way they could have gotten in…" he muttered in horror. "But the only other option is…"

Robin couldn't bring himself to say it.

Barry was thinking the same thing.

Kid Flash, Wally, had left of his own accord.

"Robin," Barry started, "Search through the security tapes. Find out what happened, and find out where he went."

Robin didn't need to be told twice. The teenaged hero rushed off to do as he was told. The only thought running through his mind was finding his best friend…. Again…

Barry pulled his cowl over his face as he sat down on the couch he had placed his nephew on only an hour ago. He tried to wrap his head around what had happened, but he couldn't think straight. Wally was gone. Again.

No point guessing where he had gone.

Seems like the Rogues won this war after all…

^o^

{Three hours later}

The team looked around at one another as Robin and the Flash explained the situation.

Shortly after falling asleep Wally had mysteriously awoken and left the cave. Robin theorised that it was another fail safe that the Pied Piper had put on Wally in case the mind control was ever lifted. Yet another thing the Pied Piper had managed to outsmart them in -M'gann simply didn't notice it because Wally's mind was way too chaotic to find much of anything in it.

That didn't stop the female Martian from crying about it, blaming herself for not looking hard enough because she was only looking for the obvious stuff.

"So he's back with the Rogues," Aqualad sighed, "What is our next course of action? The Rogues have already proven to be too resourceful for us to simply turn Wally back to normal. They also will be expecting us now."

"Well we can't just him with them!" The Flash snapped at him.

Aqualad put his hands up in defense. "That was not that I was suggesting," he said. "I simply mean that we need to find a way to get to him."

"Assuming there's anything left of him to save," Artemis muttered bitterly.

Roy glared at the other archer. "Don't say that," he growled at her. "We WILL save Wally."

The Flash let out a depressed sigh. "I miss the good old days when the Pied Piper was more interested in ticking off his parents then actually causing a problem…" He muttered.

"Are we seriously blaming this entire thing on bad parenting?" Roy asked, shaking his head. "Damn this is getting cliché, even for us."

Robin laughed at him. "Well, as soon as this whole mess is over we're locking the Pied Piper up in a padded room," he declared. "No way is that lunatic in his right mind with all the shit he's pulling!"

The team nodded in agreement.

"So when do we go after Wally?" Artemis asked, concern evident in her voice. "The longer they have him…"

She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence, but she didn't have to. It was the same fear haunting everyone else.

Robin put a comforting hand on Artemis' shoulder. "Wally's Wally," he told her. "He'll be fine."

Artemis sighed. "I sure hope you're right…"

"I've known Wally for years," Robin smiled at her. "I know he'll be fine."

If only they knew…

^o^

Mist Sorry for the really short chapter. My minds way to focused on the one/two shot I'm planning.

Whistle: I think you're just getting sick of writing a depressing story. I'm actually surprised you haven't tried to pawn it off on someone else yet.

Mist: NO WAY! This is MY story! I don't care if it's depressing, I stared it –and I'm going to finish it!

Whistle: good attitude. Now get back to work.

Mist: *Sticks tongue out at him*

Whistle: *rolls eyes*

Both: Please review!


	27. Ready for battle

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Young Justice. Never have, never will.

^o^

Mist: And here would be the next chapter!

Whistle: I think they gathered that.

Mist: *pouts* fine, ruin my fun.

Whistle: *Rolls eyes*

Mist: Whateves. So how is everyone enjoying their summer? I'm loving it! Except the heat, it's too hot. I hate it when it's too hot. (sorry Heatwave)

Whistle: You complain if it's above 20 degrees.

Mist: Pretty much.

Whistle: *face-palm* Just start the chapter…

^o^

Chapter 26: Ready for battle

^o^

{One week later}

(Wally/Blitz's POV)

I looked back over my shoulder to find Hartley still sitting silently on his chair. The older boy was watching James and me like a hawk as the two of us played with Lego blocks on the living room floor. It's been like this throughout the whole week since my former friends kidnapped me, Hartley hasn't left my side for a second –and neither has James. My friends are terrified that those monsters will come and try to take me away again.

An understandable fear; one that also scares me. I know the team and the Flash well enough to know that they won't give up so easily.

The hard part is waiting for them to strike…

"Wally?" James said, catching my attention.

"Huh? Ya?" I responded dumbly as I turned my attention to my friend, mentally wondering how long I had spaced out for.

"Are you ok?" My friend asked me, concern evident on his face.

I nodded and looked around nervously. "I'm fine," I lied. I was certainly not fine, not after what happened last week.

James wasn't convinced, he saw right through me. "And you still afraid of those baddies coming to steal you away again?" He asked me, hitting my thoughts right on the mark.

I nodded and let out a sigh. "It's only a matter of time before they come for me…" I mumbled as I looked down at the floor, not wanting to make eye-contact anymore.

"We'll be ready," James promised me.

I looked back at my friend and smiled. "I just wish they'd leave me alone," I complained, "Why can't they see that this is my home now?"

"Maybe because they're all insane?" James offered with a laugh.

I laughed with him.

"You don't need to be afraid anymore," James told me, a determined look in his eyes. "We're your family –and we will protect you. No one messes with the Rogue family and gets away with it!"

I allowed myself to smile more. My friend's determination making me feel better already.

James is right. There's nothing to be afraid of. My family will protect me.

^o^

(Third person POV following Hartley)

Hartley watched as the children played and talked on the living room floor. His eyes never leaving them for a second.

He was not going to make the same mistake he did before. He was going to keep his little Wally away from his would-be rescuers. The child belonged to the Rogues now –and nothing was going to change that ever again.

Wally's mind is no longer his own. When the little boy allowed the mind control to fully sink into his head, he had giving up all his free will.

Now all that was left of Wally was an adorable little puppet for Hartley to manipulate and shape to his will. And because Hartley wants Wally to be an innocent little child, he will be an innocent little child; forever following his every order without question and without though. A perfect little brother. Just like little James.

Hartley loved his two little brothers. They are so cute, and so obedient. Not like how they were before he had changed them.

Both children had been so free-spirited and freethinking, constantly acting on their own accord as though they could actually make an intelligent decision. It sickened Hartley to know that without his guidance the little ones would be having interest in relationships. That they would have eventually grown up. Obviously, Hartley had already corrected that; if them playing like five-year olds wasn't a big enough clue.

Oh how Hartley adored the personas he had given the children –so much better than the ones they had before. Even the other Rogues agreed that the boys were much better off like this.

That led him to another thing. He couldn't let the others know just what he was doing.

Yes, even Captain Cold was not aware of just how badly Hartley was messing with their minds. They were all still under the impression he was sane, after all.

Hartley was not sane; he gave up the right to call himself that years ago.

Which is why when he says he will do anything to keep his little brothers to himself. He means it.

And any fool who dare try to ruin his perfect little family –was doomed.

^o^

(Third Person POV with the other Rogues)

Captain Cold, Weather Wizard, Heatwave, Captain Boomerang, and Mirror Master were sitting around the kitchen table playing poker when a thought occurred to the leader of the Rogues. A thought many others in the house were having.

"They're going to try to take him away again," Captain Cold commented as he drew a card from the pile.

"We can handle it," Heatwave brushed it off. "Sides, with the way Piper's watching him all the time it's not like they'll be able to get him alone."

"Perhaps," Mirror Master said, shaking his head. "But what if they decide to do a full on attack? Will we be able to defeat all of them? And what do we do if they involve the rest of the league? We can't defeat that many capes."

Captain Boomerang rolled his eyes at his teammate. "We're gonna be fine," he said. "Soon as they see da kid's unda Piper's full control thell hafta leave."

Captain Cold nodded in agreement. "Even the league knows when they've been beat," He told the other Rogues.

"The kid's ours," Weather Wizard declared. "And you all heard what Piper said. Wally's allowed his mind to be put under. So there's no way for them to snap him out of it. He's going to be Blitz forever."

The Rogues grinned at that. They've all always had a soft spot for the small speedster, never could fight him as hard as they could the Flash. Now that he was a part of their team they were, for lack of better phrase, content with life. It was as though things were suddenly exactly as they were supposed to be.

And now that there was no way for Wally to snap out of it again they could stay contented.

But that didn't stop Captain Cold from worrying about the kid. He had a nagging suspicion that Hartley wasn't telling him everything. But that could wait for another time, so long as no one was being harmed then it was alright in Captain Cold's book.

For now he was more focused on the battle that was soon to come.

^o^

(Third person POV with the Team plus Flash)

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Flash asked as he looked around at the team.

Aqualad nodded. "Yes, we've been planning this all week," he confirmed for his team. "We will tell our mentors that we are going to Central City with you tomorrow because you are giving us a special training exercise."

The Flash nodded approvingly. "And if anyone asks what the exercise is about?" he quizzed the teenagers.

"We tell them it's top secret," Artemis responded, rolling her eyes. "We all know the cover story, Flash. What I'm more concerned about is how we're going to rescue Wally. I doubt that those creeps are going to be leaving him unguarded after last week."

The Flash sighed, knowing the archer's words were true. That was the reason they've been putting so much careful planning into this; to make sure that nothing goes wrong. If they make one single mistake they could lose Wally forever. Or if they draw to much attention to the situation the rest of the league could find out and their entire operation would be taken over. And who knows if the league will be as understanding of the situation as they were.

That, and the fact that if they don't succeed, Iris was going to kill them.

"Then we'll just have to take the direct approach," Roy growled as he stepped forwards. "I'm done hiding and planning. I say we just storm in there. Grab Wally. And drag him out kicking and screaming if we have to!"

"You know why we can't do that," Zatanna objected. "If he begins to see us as a threat his mind will fear us and allow the Pied Piper full control."

"Assuming is mind isn't already in his full control…" M'gann added bitterly. The Martian girl still blamed herself for not noticing the failsafe that had caused them to lose Wally again in the first place. She's done nothing but mope around the cave all week.

Conner put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but did not say anything as he did not know how to comfort her.

"We'll find a way," Robin insisted to the others. "We'll get him back, somehow."

"And this time we won't lose him again," The Flash added, his mind trailing to his nephew. He's been worried sick about him for a long time, and has hated trying to put on a brave front when all he wanted to do was cry.

But all of that would change tomorrow. Tomorrow they would rescue Wally. Tomorrow they would free his mind.

And tomorrow he would never let him go again.

^o^

(No POV)

The war for Wally starts tomorrow. Who are you rooting for?

^o^

Whistle: Care to explain that last line? Readers probably think you've gone crazy.

Mist: It's the question of the day. I want to know how many people want Wally to be rescued and how many want him to stay as Hartley's puppet.

Whistle: I see. Will the answered influence what happens next?

Mist: *nods*

Whistle: There's only, what, two more chapters after this? Then it's just two or three specials and it's all over. Are you sad?

Mist: A little. I've been working on this story for so long it will feel weird ending it.

Whistle: Well at least you have 'kidnapping 101' to fill the void.

Mist: Good point!

Whistle: Now say good bye to everyone for today.

Mist: Bye bye viewers! See you soon!

Both: Please review!


	28. Final pt1: Remind me who I really am

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, and that will never change.

^o^

Mist: So this is it… part 1 of the final chapter.

Whistle: Seems like it. We're sure going out with a bang just before you go away camping.

Mist: *Nods* I just hope the ending makes everyone happy…

Whistle: They'll be fine.

Mist: Ok. First I'd like to thank everyone for supporting me in this crazy adventure. I'm really glad that I got to know you all :) and I hope that you continue reading my stories in the future. I also hope that everyone will enjoy the ending.

Whistle: Ok, originally this was going to be one giant ch. But it was getting too long so we've decided to divide it into two less giant chapters. The next one will be up rather late tonight, or early tomorrow.

^o^

Chapter 27: Final pt1: Remind me who I really am

^o^

(No one's POV)

Today was the day.

The final battle for Wally.

And only one side would win.

The votes have been counted.

The story shall come to an end.

And all shall be revealed.

^o^

(Wally/Blitz's POV)

It was an ordinary day, well as ordinary as it can get in a villains secret hideout. Yet to me it's normal, my daily life. It's getting hard for me to imagine that only a few months ago I was a sidekick to the famous 'Flash', and a part of a team of other sidekicks trying to prove our worth to our mentors. I'm starting to think that I should be thanking Klarion for beating the crap out of me that day, if he hadn't caused my uncle to go over-the-top like he did, I'd still be the Flash's shadow.

Kid Flash.

What a degrading name. I'm not a 'Kid'. He just liked calling me that so he could feel superior to me. I bet he laughed about how willing I was to be his sidekick when I wasn't around to hear him. I wonder if Aunt Iris knew about it… Did she laugh too?

It pains me to think that my aunt may not have loved me anymore than my uncle did…

But I should stop thinking these thoughts. I have a new family now; the Rogues. I don't need, or want, anyone else.

So why can't I stop thinking about them?

I shouldn't care anymore.

I also can't stop thinking about my team… and what they tried to do to me. I'm not sure if it's more nice or scary that they wanted me back so badly…

All this thinking is making my head hurt…

I let out a depressed sigh as I looked around the living room. James, Hartley, and me are watching a movie together –but it seems like I'm focusing on everything but. I've never been all that great at paying attention, but this is ridiculous! I may as well not even be in the room with the way I'm acting. I think Hartley's starting to notice that I'm not paying attention. He keeps looking over at me, a strange look in his eyes.

Now, I'd never EVER admit this out loud but… that look is starting to scare me.

This is making my head hurt even more…

A groan of pain passed through my lips.

Hartley grabbed me and forced me to look at him. "Is something the matter?" He asked me in a gentle tone. "Are you getting another one of those nasty headaches from thinking again?"

I lowered my head in shame. "Yes," I admitted softly, then quickly elaborated so not to upset Hartley. "It was about my former friends and the Flash –I'm still scared that they'll come after me again soon!"

Hartley shook his head at me. "Let me worry about the so-called heroes," He told me as he ruffled my hair. "Just relax. You don't need to think anymore; that's my job."

I relaxed at his words. "Ok…" I responded as I leaned back into the couch, finally allowing myself to actually watch the movie.

What was I think about again?

Oh well, must not have been all that important…

^o^

The movies over now. It was funny! I still can't remember what I was thinking about earlier though.

I also have this weird feeling –like something's about to happen, but I don't know what.

Hmm… maybe I should ask Hartley what he thinks?

Er… maybe not.

Hartley's been a little on the possessive side since my former friends kidnapped me last week. I can understand him wanting to keep an eye on me… but he follows me everywhere! And I mean everywhere! I'm starting to think he doesn't trust me to be left on my own.

Maybe he doesn't. After all, the last time he left me alone I got myself kidnapped by a bunch of brain dead sidekicks.

Talk about embarrassing…

"Wally!" James said to get my attention.

I looked over at me friends. "Ya?" I responded.

"You were all zoned out again," he told me, sounding concerned. "Are you feeling alright? Should we tell Hartley you're sick?"

I shook my head. "It's not that," I said, glancing around the room to see if Hartley was eavesdropping. For once the older boy's attention seemed to be more on his book than on James and me, so I deemed it safe to continue. "I just keep having this weird feeling, like something's going to happen. I can't shake it no matter how hard I try."

James tilted his head in confusion. "I don't know much about bad feelings," He said, "But if something's bothering you, it's best that you tell the others too. After what happened last week, it's best not to take any chances."

"It's not a 'bad' feeling… just weird," I corrected, looking around nervously. "Makes me anxious."

James laughed and hugged me. "Well don't worry!" he told me. "Everything's gonna be alright!"

"I know," I agreed. "I got my family protecting me."

I allowed myself to relax.

I was just freaking out over nothing. I mean look at me, I don't even believe in weird feelings but I was letting one get to me. Must be going a little stir crazy from not being allowed to leave the house in forever…

That has to be it…

A loud crash interrupted my thoughts.

I jumped up in fright and looked around. The sound didn't seem to have come from in here… it sounded like it came from the entrance!

I looked over at Hartley and found that the older boy was already pulling out one of his musical instruments –ready for battle. He looked down right furious, but at what I did not know. Without a word he stormed over to James and me and grabbed us. He dragged us quickly upstairs and pushed us into my room. (Probably because it was the only room in the house that has had bars put on it already)

"Stay in here and lock the door," he ordered us. "Do not leave until I come to get you."

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly, this whole situation frightening me.

Hartley pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I do not have time for this…" he mumbled before speaking up in a demanding tone. "Don't argue. Just stay put."

I nodded reluctantly. My mind wondered, trying to deduce what could possibly be going on to make Hartley so agitated. But I came up empty…

"Are we being attacked?" James questioned. "Why can't Wally and I go fight?"

"Too dangerous," Hartley told him, looking annoyed. "Now both of you be good little boys and stay. In. Here."

James and I looked at each other before nodded. "Ok," We both responded at the same time.

Hartley smiled at us reassuringly before shutting the door.

As instructed I locked the door after it was shut. I then waited patiently for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of crashing and the buzz of yelling, with James before I found myself unable to remain silent. "What do you think's going on out there?" I asked my friend in a low whisper, as not to alert anyone who might be outside the door.

James bit his lip and glanced at the door. "I don't know…" he admitted. "Maybe… oh no…"

"What?" I asked James, curious, yet frightened, to know what he had come up with.

"Those sidekicks must be back!" James exclaimed in horror.

My eyes widened in shock. "This is bad…" I whispered half to myself. "But a full on attack isn't what they're trained for… someone else must be co-ordinating the team."

"The Flash?" James guessed.

I nodded in agreement. "That would be the most likely option…" I trailed off as I looked fearfully at the door, frightened that it may be flung open by the enemy at any moment. "But what do we do if one of them manages to sneak past their defences and find us?"

"Then we fight them!" James exclaimed, jumping up, a determined look in his eyes. "We're Rogues! Not defenceless children! We can take on one measly sidekick!"

"And what if it's the Flash who finds us?" I prompted. "What do we do then?"

James faltered. "We umm… we…" James trailed off as he paled. He was obviously thinking the same thing I was.

There was no way we could beat the Flash.

"We got lucky at the museum…" I sighed sadly. "He was still in shock then. But now he's determined to drag me back against my will. He's lost it, he's completely insane –I mean think about it, he's willing to resort to trying to brainwash me now. We can't beat someone like that…"

"Well we can't just give in to him either!" James objected. "Remember, you're not the only one they're after. They also want to take me so they can get back at the other Rogues –and I'm not about to go down without a fight!"

I grinned at my friend's enthusiasm. "Then let's give 'em a fight they'll never forget!" I declared, pushing myself to my feet.

I will not be afraid.

I will get my revenge.

Let's just see them try and take me.

^o^

I really shouldn't have thought that. I jinxed myself.

Not long after James and I decided to put up the biggest fight of our lives should someone try and take us, we heard the doorknob jigging. Someone was trying to open it.

At first I allowed myself to hope that it was only one of the other Rogues coming the check on us to make sure we were doing as we were told, but a mumbled curse quickly crushed that dream. I immediately recognised the voice, and it wasn't one I wanted to hear.

Red Arrow was here.

Before James or I had the chance to respond, the door was kicked open –nearly hitting me! Actually, it would have hit me if I didn't have super speed.

"Dude!" I squeaked. "Watch where you're kicking that thing!"

Red Arrow looked at me with a relieved expression on his face. He was obviously glad that he had found me.

Well good for him, because I'm freaking terrified!

Despite both of ours earlier determination, James and I found ourselves simply staring at the intruder. Guess we were both hoping it would be one of the weaker members who would find us. Just my luck…

^o^

{A while ago}

(Third Person POV following Hartley)

Hartley growled in annoyance as he raced down the stairs to join the battle. It was bad enough that his control on his little Wally was fresh and therefore weak (meaning Wally kept on thinking, even though his mind was already gone) but now these annoying idiots were ruining a perfectly good day! Hartley had even begun practicing remotely erasing little Wally's thoughts without having to use an instrument.

Then these distractions showed up…

Of course, Hartley knows that they're simply wasting their time. Even if they manage to get their hands on one of his little ones, it wouldn't make any different. Neither child had a mind left to be saved after all.

But then again, Wally's constant thinking was beginning to bother Hartley. He's checked the boys mind over and over again –and there's nothing left of it. No free-will. No free-thinking. Just an empty, clouded over area for Hartley to control.

So what made the child think?

This puzzled, and irritated, Hartley to no end. The little one had no way, or reason, to think. Yet he continued to go on as though he still had a mind left.

Hartley pushed it to the back of his mind for later. Right now he had sidekicks to beat up…

He opened the door to the main room and swore at what he saw.

The Flash.

The damned scarlet speedster was right in the middle of the room combating Captain Cold.

Hartley immediately ran into the room. He could handle sidekicks going after his playthings… but the Flash was another story entirely. Flash had a deep connection with Wally, one that could prove dangerous is not severed soon…

He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he forgot to shut the door behind him. He also didn't notice when a certain red archer snuck passed him and began heading upstairs –straight to Wally's room!

^o^

{Earlier that morning}

(Third person POV following Roy)

"Hurry it up!" Roy growled at Artemis as she was stringing her bow.

Artemis shot a glare at him. "Shut it, Red," she growled right back. "Not everyone's been up since five in the morning."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Actually," he said, "I haven't slept at all."

"Isn't that unhealthy?" Robin questioned him.

Roy shrugged, not really caring about the comment. "I couldn't sleep," he repeated. "I kept on thinking about Wally, and what those lunatics might be doing to him. All this worrying has been keeping me from getting a good night's sleep since he went missing."

"Join the club," Flash grumbled.

"We'll all sleep better once Wally is safe and sound once more," Aqualad said wisely.

"Then let's go get him!" Roy demanded, a determined look in his eyes.

^o^

The battle was… difficult, to say the least. No matter how hard Red Arrow tried he couldn't manage to land a solid hit on any of the Rogues. He wasn't used to firing in such a confined and cluttered area. He was certain that in a matter of seconds he was just going to say 'screw it' and switch the melee battling –AKA beating the shit out of the Rogues.

But before he could get to that point he heard the sound of a door opening.

He looked to his side and saw the Pied Piper hastily entering the fight –leaving a door wide open behind him!

Seeing his chance, Red Arrow raced over and stuck past the door. He found himself at a set of staircases and quickly climbed them. He saw many doors, but the sound of talking lead him to one in particular. A door with the words 'Blitz's Room' written on it in paint. Much to Red Arrow's annoyance he found that it was right across from the Pied Piper's room.

"Guess the bastard wanted to keep him close…" he growled as he tried to open the door with the sound behind it. When he discovered it was locked he cursed under his breath.

And this is when he decided to say 'Screw it'.

This came in the form of him simply kicking the door open in frustration.

^o^

{Back to the present}

(Wally/Blitz's POV)

I stared at Red Arrow as he observed me. It was making me feel nervous. Yet I couldn't help but take a minute to wonder how exactly he had known to go to this specific room…

Red Arrow smiled ever-so-slightly. "Hey Wally," he greeted me. "Are you lucid right now? Are you still you?"

It took me a moment to comprehend what he meant, but when I did a plan formulated in my mind. "I'm fine," I responded with a fake smile on my face. "Are you here to rescue me?"

Red Arrow let out a sigh of relief, convinced that I was on his side. "Ya, I am," he answered me as he stepped towards me. "Everyone's here to save you –including the Flash. We're all been worried sick about you…"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Is that so?" I asked him, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw James trying to contain snickers. He's obviously already figured out what I'm doing. Hopefully that means he'll know to go along with it when I take it to the next step.

Escape.

I walked over to Red Arrow, keeping the false smile on my face.

"Are you ready to finally come home?" the older boy asked me.

I allowed my smile to morph into a smirk. "I am home," I told him, taking off past him in a blur –not even bothering to wait for a response. The idiot had been so convinced that I was still one of them that he had failed to notice that he had been fooled.

Without a second thought I raced down the stairs and into the main room.

I froze in place at what I saw.

Everyone was here… the whole team was fighting against the Rogues –battling harder than I've ever seen them battle before…

And the Flash.

He's right there in the room, dodging attacks and trying to disarm Captain Cold. His face is devoid of his usual confident smile; instead his features were dominated by a determined frown. I've never seen him like this before… It's so strange. His fighting also seems desperate; he's trying so hard to take everyone down as fast as possible.

But… why?

I know he wants me back, badly. But why is he fighting like this? Why is he fighting so hard for me?

Footsteps alerted me that Red Arrow was catching up, so I quickly entered the room and locked the door behind me. Now is Red Arrow wanted to follow me he'd have to go around to the other side of the building.

That should give me enough time to figure out the scene in front of me.

No one's noticed me yet, they're all too focused on their battle.

My former friends… they're fighting just as hard as the Flash is. Determined and desperate. Trying so hard to win…

'Why?' I asked myself as I watched the fighting, 'Why won't they leave me alone? Why are they fighting so hard to get me back?"

Because they care.

This thought confused me; where did it come from? Did I think it? Did M'gann notice me and is trying to manipulate me like last week?

They're fighting to save me…

'Stop it!' I hissed in my head. 'Traitor thoughts! The team is trying to kidnap me, not save me! I'm a Rogue! Not a hero…'

But do I really believe that?

My head feels like its splitting in two again… the pains unbearable… I have to stop thinking! I just need to shut out my mind… relax… no more free thought… just do as Hartley says…

Fight it!

I don't want to. I want to give in…. it hurts too much to fight!

Suck it up! You'll lose everything if you give up!

Great… now I'm fighting with myself… Maybe James' insanity really IS contagious.

The only thing contagious here is brainwashing! Remember who you really are! Let your REAL friends help you!

The Rogues are my friends!

You are Kid Flash!

I'm Blitz!

Uncle Barry's your family!

Flash is a lying, manipulative JERK!

Hartley brainwashed you! Twice!

You're a liar!

I'm you!

I clenched my head in my heads as the pain began to overwhelm me. Why is this happening to me? Just what are those jerks doing to me? Why won't it stop… I just want it all to stop!

Look at your friends. They're fighting for you. To protect you.

They don't really care about me. They never did.

After everything you said and did they still came to help you.

'That's because they don't know when to give up,' I countered against the voice, but found myself looking back at the fight in spite of myself. 'They aren't winning; I can see multiple injuries on all of them –so why aren't they retreating?'

Because they refuse to leave you.

"Why?" I whispered out loud, steadying my gaze on the Flash.

You already know the answer to that.

My breath hitched as I tried to breath. The pain is unbearable. "Hartley…"

Is the one doing this to you. Remember!

I gasped as horrible images flooded my mind. Scenes of yelling and fighting. Hartley getting mad at me for trying to think for myself. Words, threats, ringing in my ears –filling my very core with fear. Hartley's heartless glare. The meaning behind the strange look in his eyes when he catches me thinking. Hartley telling me to give in…

Then images of the team and Flash filled my mind. Scenes of jokes and laughter. The Flash and I working on a science fair project. My old friends and me beating up bad guys, making bad puns along the way. My aunts smiling face. My uncle encouraging me to do my best. Late night stakeouts with the others that turn into junk food-filled sleepovers. Being happy just because I have them with me.

Then… my friends showing up to rescue me. Bringing me back to the cave. Uncle Barry hugging me the second he saw me. M'gann going into my head…

Finding out the truth.

"Oh my god…" I gasped out loud as the final images ended. Finally all the memories that Hartley had been suppressing had returned to me.

I collapsed on the floor, barely conscious.

"I… I'm such an idiot…" I muttered to myself as I attempted to sit up. "I shouldn't… I should've… what was I thinking? Confronting the Rogues on my own… I walked right into a trap. But they still came to rescue me…"

I looked back at the fight, trying to get a lock on Uncle Barry so I could get to him. But to my horror I saw Hartley looking right at me. The older boy had a furious expression on his face. I had a feeling that he knew that I wasn't under his control anymore…

I shakily managed to get myself to my feet, but in that time Hartley had begun making his way across the battle ground and towards me. I felt myself beginning to panic and I worried that I would faint from fear. Then I remembered that Hartley could break my mind again if he managed to get me unconscious –so I forced myself to stay up in spite of everything. I can't let him get me, not again! I won't!

He's getting closer.

I have to get away from him!

I tried to super speed away from him, but it wouldn't work! I –I can't access my speed! I'm too weak from breaking free from the mind control!

I have to think up something quick! He's getting closer and closer…

Run.

My only instinct is to run. Surely I can get far enough away from him at my regular speed, right? It's fast enough. It has to be…

So I ran.

^o^

Whistle: I thought that you were aiming for ONE final chapter?

Mist: Can you see the word count? This is way too long to continue on its own. For the sake of my sanity I HAD to divide this into two chapters!

Whistle: 4000. Ok I guess you had a good reason to want to divide the chapters.

Mist: I always have a good reason for everything I do!

Whistle: So this story has a 'good reason' behind it.

Mist: Yep!

Whistle: And what is it?

Mist: School assignment –and it's a well-known fact that my teacher likes morbid stories :)

Whistle: Which reminds me… what mark DID you get?

Mist: Funny thing is… she never told me.

Whistle: *Face Palm*

Both: Please review!


	29. final pt2: Never lose Hope!

Disclaimer: This is the end, and I still do not own Young Justice. Nothing has changed.

^o^

**************IMPORTANT BELOW, READ!************************

Mist: This is the FINAL chapter people! We've sure come a long way.

Whistle: We certainly have. I think your writings even gotten better.

Mist: Practice makes perfect :)

Whistle: And you had plenty of practice over these long months.

Mist: Yep! And I'd once again thank everyone for sticking with me until the end. It means the world to me :) I hope that I've checked off everything I've ever wanted by the end.

Whistle: Also, even though this is the FINAL chapter, there will be an epilogue right after it with Wally waking up safe. We had to divide it again because of length.

^o^

Chapter 28: Final pt2: Never lose Hope

^o^

(Wally/Kid Flash's POV)

I kept on slipping and falling, but somehow with the limited access to the speed force that I had I managed to stay ahead of Hartley. Though I'm sure I'll have plenty of scrapes and bruises by the time all this is over… I just hope it will be Uncle Barry or Aunt Iris who will be patching me up.

I'm not quite sure where exactly I am right now. My vision keeps on blurring so I could just be running in circles for all I know. I can also hear Hartley calling out to me; he keeps on telling me not to run away, promising that he won't hurt me. To my annoyance he also keeps reminding me to watch where I'm running, and alerting me that I'm about to run into a tree. (First time he said this I ignored him, thinking it was a trap. I started listening after I ran into the tree)

"Wally!" Hartley called out to me. "Stop running away! You're injured and confused! Let me help you!"

I ignored him and continued running, barely taking notice of the familiar looking trees around me.

"Watch out!" Hartley warned me.

I didn't know what he was warning me about, and my vision was going blurry again so I couldn't see anything. But I couldn't stop running; if I do I'll-

My foot got caught on a root and I fell face-first on the ground.

I whimpered pathetically as I tried to sit on, only to fall back on my face from the pain. My exhaustion and earlier injuries weighing down on me.

I felt two hands grab me by my shoulders and gently help me sit up.

I trembled as I looked with blurry vision at Hartley.

He caught me.

"Shhh…" Hartley said comfortingly as he stroked my cheek, rubbing off dirt and rock. "There, there… it's ok. I'll take care of you. Don't cry…"

It suddenly came to my attention that I was indeed crying, but whether it was from pain or fear I did not know. Either way it was embarrassing….

I struggled weakly in Hartley's arms, desperate to escape. Sadly I was even more drained than I was earlier and was unable to even affect my captor. I was trapped…

"Don't be afraid…" Hartley told me gently as his eyes scanned the surrounding area. "I've got you. None of those stupid capes are gonna get you. I'll protect you from them…"

So Hartley didn't know that I was no longer his puppet. I can use this to my advantage if I play my cards right. If I'm lucky I may be able to wait this out long enough to regain my strength and escape. But I have to be careful…

I looked up at Hartley, keeping my features docile so not to let him know that I had my mind back. "Hurts…" I told him sniffling, remembering that he expected me to act like a small child. Because apparently the creep enjoyed brainwashing teenaged boys into being stupid, overly-obedient, mindless children.

Hartley stroked my cheek again. "I know little one…" He told me. "But don't worry. I'm here. I'll make the pain go away."

With that he lifted me up and carried me a few feet into a forest clearing. To my shock I found that we were in the picnic grounds. That certainly explained why I recognised the surrounding area… but it also confirmed that I had been running in a circle, as the exit I took was on the opposite end as the picnic grounds.

My captor gently sat me down in front of a mossy tree, leaning me against it.

Hartley than pulled out a small box, which I identified as a first-aid kit. Without a word of warning the older boy grabbed my wrist and pulled my sleeve up to examine the cuts on it. He put disinfectant on them and 'Kirby' Band-Aids before moving onto the next body part.

I sat silently as Hartley tended to my injuries. Occasionally I'd let out a small whimper of pain as part of my cover, but besides that I didn't dare say a word.

"There, all better," Hartley declared after he had finished. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy," I answered truthfully. "And my vision keeps on going blurry and I can't focus…"

Hartley frowned and placed his hand on my forehead. "You have a fever," He told me as his frown was replaced by a false reassuring smile, "Perhaps you should rest for a while?"

I shook my head. "Not tired," I insisted, knowing how dangerous/stupid falling asleep would be. I'm vulnerable enough as it is, I don't need to give him another advantage.

Hartley's smile morphed into a demonic smirk. "Is that so?" He asked me. "Or is perhaps that you're afraid to fall asleep near me? Which is it little one?"

I gulped and tried to form a response, but all that came out was a soft whimper.

He knows.

The sociopath leaned forwards, forcing me to look into his heartless eyes. "Did you really think you could fool me little Wally?" He asked me, his tone was still gentle but now it sounded forced. "I know you to well for that."

I pressed back against the tree, trying hopelessly to distance myself from my attacker.

"Poor misguided child," The lunatic monologued, shaking his head at me. "Why do you cower in fear of me? I'd never hurt you…"

"Liar!" I snapped at him.

Hartley grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the tree. "You should watch what you say," he warned me; his eyes were narrowed in anger.

I trembled in response, wisely deciding not to say a word.

"I have to say, though. I'm impressed that you were able to escape my mind control without help," he told me, sounding more annoyed than impressed. "You are a rare prize indeed, but no one is unbreakable. In time I will find a way to destroy your free will. And then you will belong to me."

I glared at him weakly. "You're insane!" I snapped defiantly.

"Aren't we all?" Hartley laughed, but unpinned me.

I debated trying to run away from him again, but I was too exhausted to so much as lift my arms. As much as I hate to admit it; I'm helpless.

Completely at Hartley's mercy…

I felt tears begin streaming down my cheeks.

Hartley's features morphed again, returning to the worried-older-brother façade he loved to use so much. "Shhh… there, there, don't cry," he told me gently as he wrapped one arm around me and used his free hand to stroke my cheek. "Everything's going to be alright… my sweet little Wally; there is nothing to be afraid of…"

I trembled in his embrace as I listened to his words of false comfort. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?" I asked, wincing at how terrified I sounded.

Hartley squeezed me slightly and nuzzled my hair. "The same thing I always do," he answered me, "Try to be a good big brother to you."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Hartley put his hand over my mouth.

"Hear me out," he instructed me. "Wally, is it not true that Artemis is cruel to you?"

"Well ya, but-"

"And do your so-called friends stick up for you?" he interrupted. I didn't answer him. "Didn't think so."

I didn't know what he was planning, but I had no intention of falling for it. Instead of responding to him I bit my lip and looked around, settling on watching a small bird that had flown onto a nearby tree branch. I whistled at it, trying hard to ignore the maniac next to me. Maybe he'll leave me alone if I don't acknowledge him? Like you're supposed to do with bullies. The bird tweeted at me so I whistled back at it.

'Ignore the maniac,' I told myself, 'Just ignore him…'

The older boy laughed at me. "Are you trying to stop me from revealing your truths to you by acting adorable?" He asked me.

I twitched at his 'adorable' comment. I was also disappointed that my 'ignoring him' plan had failed, no matter how unlikely success was in the first place. "Let me go Hartley," I hissed at him.

He shook his head at me. "Never," he told me, tightening the arm he had wrapped around me.

My trembled increased at his actions. I desperately pushed him away from me, using all my strength.

All my strength.

I put so much effort into my push that I wound up face-first in the dirt again. I tried to pull myself up so I could escape, but my arms felt like wet noodles and simply lay limp beside me, much like my legs were doing.

A low growl caught my attention, alerting me that Hartley was now pissed off.

"You shouldn't have done that," he growled angrily at me.

I felt my body begin to tremble again. Then I felt Hartley grab me –none to gently- and pin me roughly back against the tree. His nails were digging into my shoulders, causing them to hurt more than they already did.

I clenched my eyes shut, certain that Hartley was going to hit me now. Maybe even kill me.

But the attack I expected never came. Instead the older boy loosed his grip on me, eventually pulling me close to him so I way lying down in his lap.

I tried to move, but my exhausted limbs refused to acknowledge me. Feeling hopeless I allowed myself to sob silently.

Hartley began stroking my hair in response to my sobbing. "Shhh… Don't cry my sweet little Wally…" he spoke gently to me, as though he had not just man handled me like a doll. "That never has to happen again, all you need to do is give into me…"

That's right… if I don't want him to hurt me; all I have to do is let him control me again… just go back to being his little puppet.

He must think I'm a total idiot. I'm not falling for the same trick twice!

Too bad my tired limbs make it seem like I was relaxing in his lap, like some kind of pet.

I bet he'd like that.

After a few minutes of stroking my hair he wrapped one arm around me and pulled me towards him so I was sitting sideways in his lap with my head tucked under his chin. He then wrapped his other arm around me and continued stoking my hair. I recognise this position; it's the same one he used to put me in when he'd comfort me after I had a nightmare (which was way too often to be natural). I guess the creep is trying to lull me with familiarity again… Too bad I still can't move an inch; he probably thinks his evil plan is working again.

"You are mine…" Hartley hissed so quietly I almost didn't hear him. "Mine to hold… Mine to control… I'll never let anyone take you away from me."

How come I got stuck with the obsessive lunatic?

I opened my mouth to respond, but I found myself yawning instead.

Hartley laughed at me. "Tired, little one?" He asked me lightly. "Perhaps you should go to sleep? I promise I won't do anything to you…"

"N-no…" I managed to whimper out weakly.

"Why fight?" Hartley asked me as he placed his fingers on my eyelids, forcing them shut. "Your friends will never find you here. You're all alone –with me. I am all you have, and all you will ever need."

"Flash… will… save… me…" I objected weakly and tiredly. I felt myself slowly losing my strength, but I knew I had to hold on. Someone would save me.

They had to…

"What a silly delusion," Hartley told me as he went back to stroking my hair. "How can he find you, if he doesn't know that this place exists? He probably thinks that you're still at the hideout. No, my sweet little Wally, the Flash will NOT save you."

I whimpered again. As much as I hate to admit it, Hartley's right. How is Uncle Barry supposed to find me if he didn't even know I was missing?

"Shhh… do not fret my dear sweet little Wally," my captor told me in falsely soft and equally falsely reassuring voice. "No reason to fear. No reason to cry. Just give in to me and you will be happy again. Were you not happy getting to play games and watch movies with James and me?"

Had I ever actually been happy? Did I enjoy my oblivious life as a mindless little brother/Pet? No, I hadn't. Hartley only made me think I was happy. He made me believe his lies. Turned me against Uncle Barry and my friends. He took advantage of my weaknesses. He tried to destroy what made me 'me'. I won't… I CAN'T let him do it again. I can't lose hope… I'll…

"Never… give… in…" I refused, forcing my eyes back open. "Not to you… not again!"

I pushed again, using strength I did not know I had. I pushed myself off his lap and forced myself to my feet, using a tree as support.

I looked over at Hartley. For a moment he looked shocked, but that was quickly replaced by anger.

"You stupid little brat!" He growled at me as he stormed over. "I'll make you regret that!"

Ok, so maybe pissing off the sociopathic lunatic wasn't one of my smartest decisions –but no way was I going to sit still like some kind of defenceless little kid and let him brainwash me again!

I glared defiantly at him. "Do your worst you sick freak!" I snapped at him. "I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

Hartley glared back at me with his heartless eyes. "You will be…" He growled before lunging at me.

With a small bust of speed (With I really should be conserving) I dodged his attack and got myself to a new tree to hold onto.

"Too show freak show!" I laughed, trying to ignore my increasingly blurry vision.

I shook my head to un-cloud my vision, and in that moment I suddenly found myself back on the ground, after being wacked in the head by Hartley.

"That fast enough for ya?" Hartley asked me, laughing emotionlessly.

I looked up at him to glare at him, but found myself having to quickly roll out of the way of an oncoming kick.

"You don't play fair!" I accused him.

Hartley rolled his eyes at me. "The time for playing is done," He told me, smirking, "Unless of course… you're willing to be a good boy and go back under my control."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Not gonna happen creep!" I snapped at him as I once more forced myself to my feet. "How about you go back to hell where you belong!"

The older boy glared at me and took a step forwards.

I took a step back in response, only to lose my footing due to dizziness and nearly fall down. And I wish I did fall down because what happened next was far worse…

Hartley caught my arm and steadied me.

"Look at yourself," Hartley lectured me, "You don't even have enough energy to be walking, let alone fighting. You're tired… just go to sleep…"

He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

I hung my head in pretend defeat, waiting for him to let down his guard so I could escape again.

"See little one?" Hartley said as he reached up to stroke my hair. "Isn't it so much easier if you just give up…?"

"I'll never give up!" I snapped at him as I stomped on his foot, causing to release me.

Once free, I once again used a remnant of my super-speed to get to another support tree. I then turned around to face my opponent, not wanting him to get behind me.

"Now stop petting me, damn it!" I snapped at him when I felt brave enough.

Hartley began to glare at me again. "I warned you," He growled. "Now prepare to be punished!"

He lunged at me again, but this time I wasn't able to get out of the way. Hartley caught my wrist and forcefully spun me around before slamming me face-first into the tree. He then used his free hand to grab my other wrist and pinned it behind my back as well.

Crap, trapped again!

Without another word Hartley shifted his hands so that one encompassed both of my wrists and freed his other.

I heard movement from behind me, but my attacker still had me pinned face-first to the tree so I was unable to turn around and check. Unfortunately, after a few moments I felt something sticky being wrapped around my wrists.

Duct tape.

I'm not quite sure where he was keeping it, and quite frankly I don't really care. I'm more concerned about the fact that he's freaking binding me!

Hartley wrapped the tape several times around my wrists, hands, and a little up my arms. After he was satisfied that I could not escape he spun me back around, forcing me to look at his smirking face.

I glared defiantly at him, even though inside I wanted to burst into tears.

"Now be a good boy or I'll bind your feet too," Hartley warned me before roughly pushing me to the ground.

I tried to sit up, but my bound arms were making that difficult. It got even harder when Hartley placed his foot on my chest and forced me back down.

"I will break you down," Hartley growled at me. "And then I will make it so you'll NEVER fall out of my control again!"

I struggled weakly. "You won't win!" I objected. "My friends-"

"Have no idea where you are!" Hartley interrupted me as he bent down beside me, switching his foot to his hand to hold me in place. "You're all alone. Now be a good little boy and go back under the mind control before I hurt you."

I glared at him again. "I am NOT a little boy!"

Hartley laughed at me. "Oh, but you are," he told me as he began stroking my hair again with his free hand. "And by the time I'm done with you, you will be like that forever."

It's official, Hartley is completely insane.

"Ever been to Arkhem?" I asked him, "Because I think they have a cell with your name on it there."

Hartley's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" He growled at me before smacking me in the head.

I whimpered softly from the pain, trying to keep the noise down so Hartley wouldn't hear me.

But apparently that didn't work so well, as Hartley was now smirking. "Aw, is the little baby hurt?" He asked me mockingly. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"Eww. No!" I squeaked as I feebly struggled to get away, even though I knew that I was trapped.

Hartley laughed at me before roughly grabbing me by my hair and forcing me to looking him in the eyes. "Don't be like that Wally," He told me. "You know you can't escape me. Why don't you just give up now? If you promise to be a good little boy, I'll take you out for ice cream tomorrow."

I glared weakly at him. "I'll never-"

Before I could get the rest of my objection out, Hartley slammed my head into the ground.

I nearly passed out from the pain and shock. The impact left me feeling even more dizzy than I did before and caused my vision to become blurrier than earlier, so blurry I couldn't see a thing for a second.

I blinked several times, trying to clear my vision.

Two hands cupped my cheeks.

"Give. Up!" Hartley ordered me.

I attempted to glare at him, but I couldn't figure out where he was. I tried blinking again, but that didn't help much –it only made me dizzier. Unfortunately I couldn't shake my head around, as Hartley was holding it still.

Never before have I been so certain that I was going to pass out…

When I failed to respond Hartley began stroking my right cheek where he had first hit me. "That's a good boy…" He praised, mistaking my silence for obedience. "Just go to sleep… everything will be alright in the morning…"

I managed to make a sound of protest, but it came out as a whimper.

Hartley chuckled and moved his hand to the back of my head, which now had a bump on it from the sociopath slamming it into the ground. "Don't be sad, my little pet," he spoke softly. "I'll take care of you from now on. You belong to me now. Body, mind, and heart. I will put you back under, and you will once more look to me as an older brother –and once more our little family will be complete."

Umm… maybe Arkhem wouldn't let him in? He might be too crazy even for them…

Hartley wrapped both his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. "My precious little brother…" he mumbled so softly I had to strain to hear him. "No one will ever take you away from me again… And if they try, I'll kill them."

Seriously, there were so many thousands of people that Hartley could obsess over, so why the hell did I get stuck being one? My life sucks big time…

But… I can't move. I'm trapped like this, no matter how hard I try I can't get away from him –let alone beat him. I guess I'm just doomed to this hellish existence for all eternity. Hartley's right, there's no point in fighting back anymore… no one will find me. I guess I'll spend the rest of my life as his little pet… Never to be with the team again… or Uncle Barry… or Aunt Iris… I'll never spend another holiday at home. Or race with Uncle Barry. Or go to the movies with Robin and Roy. Or… anything…

Hartley's going to take everything from me…

I –I can't let him win! Not like this, not without a fight!

"N-no…" I managed to say quietly, but it was so jumbled I doubt Hartley could even understand me.

"Is something the matter little one?" Hartley asked me, chuckling. "Are you having trouble falling asleep? Do you want me to play you a lullaby?"

"No!" I snapped, somehow finding the strength to speak up. "Never again… I-I won't give into you!"

"Bad choice brat," Hartley growled at me.

He's probably right, but at this point I don't care anymore. If I'm going down… I won't go down without a fight!

And maybe Uncle Barry will come save me…

Before I had the chance to snap at him again I found myself pinned to the ground again, staring up at my attacker.

"Fine!" Hartley snapped at me. "If you're not going to be a good boy and go back under on your own –then I'm just gonna have to FORCE you back under!"

"Then I'll just have to fight back harder!" I snapped back at him.

Hartley smirked at me. "Good luck fighting back against this…" Hartley sneered at he pulled out a flute. "Game over Wally. I've tried to be patient with you but you keep defying me. Now you've left me with no other choice than to break your mind."

My eyes widened in shock. I opened my mouth to ask him if he meant what I thought he meant, but before I could get a word out my ears were filled with a piercing sound that forced its way into my head. I felt it trying to wrap its way around me, just like the last time –but unlike last time it seemed to want to do much more than just cover my mind…

It wanted to shatter it.

I tried to fight back, and that made it hurt worse.

It was as though a thousand daggers were being slammed into my mind, trying to cut it into tiny unrecognisable pieces.

He was… serious. He was really going to destroy my mind!

I tried to move my body, but I was paralyzed by fear and pain.

I can't win…

It wrapped tighter around my mind, covering more ground. I can't hold it back any longer… He's won. In a matter of seconds my mind will be completely crushed and all that will be left of me will be an empty shell for Hartley to mold to his will.

But for a speedster, a matter of seconds is a long time.

Enough time for a miracle.

No sooner did I finally lose my grip, did I feel a pair of strong arms lift me up and cover my ears protectively.

The music stopped, replaced by yelling that I could no longer make out. Sounds that I couldn't understand filled my ears…

I shakily opened my eyes. My vision was still blurry as ever, but I could see what was directly in front of me… "Uncle… Barry?" I asked so softly I doubt anyone could hear me.

My uncle looked down at me and smiled. "Hey kiddo," he said gently.

I smiled weakly back at him. I-I was finally safe… Uncle Barry's here. Hartley was wrong, someone did save me in time.

This was my final thought before I finally passed out…

^o^

Mist: Bet ya didn't think he was gonna make it there for a second!

Whistle: He certainly did have quite a few close calls.

Mist: I'm just glad I'm done… Now all I have to do is write the epilogue and it's over…

Whistle: Hopefully you'll have less trouble writing that, then writing this.

Mist: for the sake of all our sanities, I agree.

Both: PLEASE review!


	30. Epilogue: The End?

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE by the epilogue, you are an idiot.

^o^

************!IMPORTANT BELOW, PLEASE READ!^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mist: Well here we are; the epilogue to 'Going Rogue' by far the biggest challenge of my life.

Whistle: You certainly have come a long way in all of this. My biggest surprise is that you didn't give up on the story.

Mist: *Angry* And what's THAT supposed to mean?

Whistle: Nothing. Merely pointing out the fact that you get bored of stories very easily.

Mist: So you think the sequels a waste of time?

Whistle: …Sequel? YOU MEAN THIS MESS ISN'T OVER YET?

Mist: Not by a long shot. Did you really think Hartley would let Wally go so easily? Nope, not gonna happen. It would seem that you'll all be stuck with me for yet another story. See you in 'Maze of Nightmares'

^o^

Epilogue: The end?

^o^

{One week later}

(Wally's POV)

I awoke to a light feeling in my head. Dizzying like the world was spinning just a little too quickly for the rest of me to catch up with. It was a strange feeling, but not at all unpleasant. More like I had fallen asleep on a cloud that was moving in the breeze.

Wait a second… where did I fall asleep again?

I… I don't remember what happened. It's really blurry.

I hear voices around me, people are whispering to each other… But I can't make out who they are or what they are saying. This dizzy feeling still hasn't left me… What is going on here? What happened? Where am I? This doesn't feel like my bed… Did something bad happen to me again? Have I been kidnapped or something –and why do I feel like I'm safer than ever?

Ok, I gotta stay calm… I'll just retrace my steps…

What happened? I remember there being a loud noise… then Hartley led James and me upstairs… then what?

Oh! I remember now!

Red Arrow came and I tricked him so I could escape! Ha, what a loser! Then I ran downstairs and…

And…

And…

OMGWHATTHEHELLDIDIDO?

My body began twitching as images flooded my mind. Memories of what exactly had happened to me filled my thoughts.

Breaking free of the mind control… restoring my sanity… being weakened… running from Hartley… falling… hurt. Scared. Broken. Hartley pinned and bound me… then he tried to… he tried to…

My eyes opened wide and I screamed at what I saw.

James grinning at me.

But if he's here than I'm…

OMGISWASALLFAKE! UNCLEBARRYDIDN'TMAKEIT! OMGI'MGONNADIE!

James backed off quickly and called for someone as I began to hyperventilate. My mind was moving so fast it was buzzing, nothing more than a broken jumbled mess. Why did this happen to me? Why was I-

A pair of strong arms covered in red fabric wrapped around me, pulling me into a red chest with a yellow lightning bolt… A wonderfully familiar voice rang words of comfort in my ears.

I was so happy I began to cry as I clung to my uncle like my life depended on it –and judging by how my life has been lately; it just might.

"Shhh… It's ok Wally," Uncle Barry told me softly as he rubbed my back comfortingly. "He can't hurt you anymore. You're safe now…"

Never have three words been more true…

I pulled away just enough to look at my uncle. I wanted to say so many things. I wanted to apologize for being stupid enough to get myself brainwashed… twice. I wanted to thank him for saving me when I had lost all hope. I wanted to ask why James was here and not with the Rogues. I wanted to ask how long I'd been out for. I wanted to know what had happened to Hartley.

I opened my mouth, but my uncle quickly cut me off.

"James told us about how you first came to the Rogues," he told me, somehow managing to bring horrible news and not make it sound depressing.

I gulped.

"And it still wasn't your fault," My uncle added, smiling gently at me.

I turned away from him in humiliation. "Yes it is…" I said weakly.

James laughed at me. "Wally, you need to learn to see when you're being manipulated," he said, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Hartley was playing you from the start! You know as well as I do that he can mess with people's minds even without an instrument. He knew exactly what to say, and exactly when to say it –you never stood a chance. No one ever does…"

Despite his initially light tone, James was rather soft-spoken by the end.

I've never heard my friend use that sort of tone. Normally he's rather super happy or hysterical. "Are you un-brainwashed?" I asked him. "Or just on your meds?"

James grinned at me. "The nice Martian girl fixed my head, well as much as she could," James explained to me, his grin slipping to a sad smile. "Turns out being brainwashed for long periods of time screws with your head pretty bad. I have permanent brain damage, so I'll never be able to think normally again."

I winced at his words. "That's awful…"

"I'll live," He told me, returning to his usual grin.

"Speaking of brain damage…" Uncle Barry said weakly, sounding very reluctant to speak –as though the very words were a vial poison.

"What?" I asked him. "I wasn't under for that long… no way the damage could be that bad…"

Uncle Barry sighed sadly. "I-I'll get... I`ll go tell the team that you're awake," He said after a moment's pause. Although judging by the way he spoke, that isn't what he originally was going to say to me.

With that he got up and left, leaving me alone with James.

I turned to look at my friend. "So what are you going to do now?" I asked him, wanting to avoid any awkward silence.

James grinned mischievously at me. "What do you think? I'm going home after you leave," He answered me happily.

I tilted my head in confusion. "But didn't your parents abandon you?" I asked him, remember what he told me during my first night at the Rogues hideout –and damn did that night seem far away now…

James looked at me like I was crazy. "That is not my home," he said in the most serious voice that I've ever heard him use.

"Then who –you don't mean!" Realization hit me like a load of bricks. "But he brainwashed you! How can you think of that hellhole as your home?"

James shrugged. "It's where I grew up," He answered me nonchalantly. "That life is all I know. Sure it's a little demented –but hey, its home."

I stared at him wide-eyed.

The clown shook his head at me. "You don't understand," he told me, "Everyone in this world has a place that they belong. For you that place is with your uncle –and for me it's with the Rogues."

"I guess…" I sighed sadly. "If that's where you want to be…"

"We'll still be friends," James promised me.

"Thanks…" I told him sincerely.

Suddenly the door was flung open and the team (And Uncle Barry) came rushing in. Looks a relief on everyone's faces that I didn't believe I deserved from them. They shouldn't be so happy to see a failure like me…

I smiled weakly at them as they ran over to me.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked him worriedly.

"My heads still a little dizzy," I answered truthfully. "I'm also more than a little embarrassed about what happened."

"Don't be," My best friend told me. "It wasn't your fault."

"Y-you guys really don't blame me?" I asked them, "Even after… even after knowing that I went with them without a fight? Even though I ran away a second time…"

My uncle put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We never blamed you," he promised me.

I allowed myself to smile slightly, the shadow of doubt still hanging over me.

That's when I overheard something… something I wish I hadn't heard…

"So who's going to tell him the bad news?" Zatanna asked the rest of the team in a hushed whisper that I really wish I hadn't picked up on.

What bad news? I decided to voice my confusion. "What bad news?" I asked everyone, "What are you talking about?"

Everyone looked at me sympathetically, and my uncle squeezed my shoulder slightly. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, but it only filled me with dread. Just what is this bad news? And how bad can it be if no one wants to say anything?

Robin bit his lip. "I-I can't do it…" he confessed, turning to look at Roy.

Roy let out a sigh. "Wally, do you remember how the Pied Piper had attempted to destroy your mind?" Roy asked me gravely. I nodded and he continued. "When he did that he… he… Your mind was nearly destroyed. Flash got you away from him before he could destroy your mind, but not before he could damage it."

I tilted my head in confusion, trying to understand the situation.

M'gann stepped forwards. "You've been unconscious for a full week," she told me. "In that time I've been trying to repair your mind… but it was left untreated for too long. Much of the damage has already become permanent."

My eyes widened in horror as I began to understand.

"So… my mind is broken?" I asked sadly, taking a sudden interest in the floor.

"It's not 'broken' exactly," James told me reassuringly, "If it was broken you wouldn't be able to be sad about it. It's just damaged, like mine!"

"And we'll help you get better," Uncle Barry promised me. "We… we'll get you into therapy. We'll work through this."

"Can Black Canary be the therapist?" I asked hopefully; remember how well she did when we had that incident with the training exercise gone wrong.

My uncle smiled at me. "Sure Wally," he told me.

I grinned back at him.

Artemis stepped forwards. "I thought we weren't going to tell anymore people about this?" She asked.

Uncle Barry let out a sigh. "We'll try to keep the knowledge of his… condition to a minimum, for Wally's sake, but the people closest to him are going to figure out that he's… acting differently," he said sadly.

I frowned at that. There wasn't anything wrong with me –even if I was damaged.

"Can I see Aunt Iris now?" I asked them, desperate to change the subject from my 'condition'.

Uncle Barry grinned at me. "Of course kiddo," he told me happily, "We'll go right now."

"What are we going to do with him?" Roy asked, motioning to James.

James stuck his tongue out at the archer. "If Wally's leaving then I'll be heading home!" he declared, balancing happily on one foot.

Uncle Barry's eyes widened. "You're seriously going back there?" He asked in disbelief.

The team was also staring at James as though he was crazy. Which was probably the case considering what he just said.

James shrugged. "They're still my family," he explained. "Besides, you talked with Captain Cold and the other Rogues are going to put a stop to his insanity."

"Are they putting him in the loony bin?" I asked hopefully.

"No, unfortunately, they say he's too useful, and still a part of their team," Uncle Barry explained, sounding annoyed. "But they have agreed to force him to go to therapy, they're also going to be monitoring his activities, and will be taking away most of his equipment."

I nodded in understanding.

"What I'd like to know is how they didn't figure out he was a lunatic until now," Roy growled.

Uncle Barry shrugged. "They knew something was wrong with him, but didn't want to think about it," he said. "Apparently they just dubbed it 'teenaged angst' and ignored it."

"Bad move," Robin muttered.

I pouted impatiently. "Home time now?" I asked my uncle, barely taking notice of how immature I was acting.

My uncle smiled at me again. "Of course," He said, helping me stand up.

I smiled back.

Home.

And I finally remember where that truly is.

^o^

After saying my goodbyes to my team and James, Uncle Barry piggybacked me home (he didn't trust me running on my own yet). Never before in my life had I been so happy to see one building. And knowing what was beyond the door… I couldn't help but smile.

I haven't seen my aunt in months, I bet she missed me.

My thoughts were quickly confirmed, as the moment Uncle Barry opened the door I was swept into a hug.

"Thank god you're safe…" My aunt said softly.

"I missed you…" I told her automatically, wishing that it could be truer. I have missed her, just not for as long as I would have liked.

My aunt and uncle then led me inside, sitting me down on the couch.

"You're going to be ok," My aunt promised me, still holding me tightly. "We… we've even made a cover story for you. And the Rogues promised not to reveal your identity."

I grinned to myself. I guess the Rogues really must have liked me.

"What's the cover story?" I asked her.

My aunt smiled sadly at me. "We'll tell everyone that you ran away after getting into a fight with your uncle about school," she explained to me. "Then your uncle found you passed out in our backyard with no memory of what had happened to you, and brain damage."

I nodded in understanding. The story sounded believable, so it worked for me.

"And for the hero part of you… well everyone already knew that Kid Flash was being brainwashed," Uncle Barry explained, "Some of the rookies at the station figured it out, and posted it all over the net."

I giggled, remembering two of the rookies I ran into during my time as 'Blitz'.

My uncle patted me on the shoulder. "So how's that?" He asked me. "Everything's going to be fine…"

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm tired," I declared randomly.

Uncle Barry smiled at me as he led me to my room. Once there he sat me down on my bed and asked me if I wanted a glass of water.

I nodded at him and he took off.

I'm not quite sure why I did what I did next, but I'm glad I did.

At of strange curiosity, I felt the odd need to check under my bed for monsters. So I climbed off my bed and looked for a monster. I didn't find one, but what I did find made me scream…

In a half second my uncle was by my side. "What is it?" He asked me worriedly, "What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?"

I pointed to something small and mechanical under my bed. It looked like a transceiver of sorts, and it bared the resemblance of one of Hartley's machines…

My uncle grabbed the small machine and examined it in his fingers. "What is this thing?" He wondered out loud. "How did it get here?"

"The Pied Piper put it there," A voice spoke stoically from behind us.

My uncle and I jumped and spun around, seeing Batman in all his dark knight glory.

"Piper? But I thought the older Rogues were going to keep an eye on him?" Uncle Barry questioned.

"From my research it was placed here nearly a year ago," Batman answered coolly.

My uncle's eyes widened in horror, but I simply tilted my head in confusion. Just how had Hartley known where my bedroom was?

Batman stepped forwards and took the devise from Uncle Barry. "It would seem that they stumbled upon your identities sooner than you thought," He explained. "The Pied Piper has been planning this since, maybe even before that. This devise was designed to emit a brainwashing frequency when it detects that Wally is asleep."

"What a weirdo," I giggled.

Batman looked at me like I was crazy.

"Piper nearly destroyed Wally's mind," Uncle Barry explained. "During the final battle when Wally tried to escape him. I got there in time, but there was already unfixable damage and… -hey wait a second! How do you know anything about this? We were keeping it a secret from the rest of the league!"

"Did you really think you could hide this from me?" Batman asked.

"He has a point," I pointed out, "He is THE Batman."

"Point noted," Uncle Barry grumbled.

That's when something occurred to me. "Hey wait a second!" I squealed in delight. "If that thing has been brainwashing me in my sleep for nearly a year… than it really wasn't my fault that I ran away! I'm not a traitor!"

"That's right!" Uncle Barry agreed, hugging me tightly again.

"I'll leave you two alone for now," Batman said. "But after you're done, Flash, come to the Watch Tower. We need to have a talk about you keeping secrets from the league and using our covert opts team without telling anyone."

And just like that, Batman left the room.

My uncle looks nervously at the spot the dark knight had left through. "I am going to get such an earful…" He muttered half to himself.

I grinned at my uncle and hugged/tackled him. "Thanks for not giving up on me…" I told him, not caring how cliché I sounded right now.

My uncle hugged me back. "I'll always be there for you…" He promised me.

And everything was finally alright. Or so I thought at the time…

The End?

^o^

Mist: Ok, all finished! But I will be taking a two(Maybe three) week break to sort out my plans before starting the sequel.

Whistle: Also, we heard about what happened in the states… that massacre

Mist: Our hearts go out to the victims. We pray for the quick recovery of the injured and the safe journey for the spirits of the dead.

Whistle: We wish the families and friends of the victims good will, and hope that the recovery will be quick.

Mist: Good bye for now…

Both: Please review, and leave suggestions for what you would like to see in the sequel.

Mist: Here's a preview (The summary thing)

'Traumatized and broken, Wally tries to pick up the pieces of his broken life while trying to deal with the nightmares of what Hartley did to him. But fate always has had a wicked streak... Will he ever be free? Or is he still a puppet stuck in a Maze of Nightmares?'


End file.
